


Going Up!

by LeeMarie_66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Business, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars, Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Boss - Freeform, Boss/Employee Relationship, Car Sex, Did Someone Say Spanking, Elevator, Elevator Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff wasn't part of the plan, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry Adam Driver, Intense, Interns & Internships, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, Lots of Sex Up In This Bitch, Mile High Club, Office Sex, Poe Dameron WTF?, Porn with Feelings, Rey - Freeform, Reylofest, Sex, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somehow there is still a plot, Spanking, This Is Erotica Erica, Threesome, User Defined Viseral Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 90,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarie_66/pseuds/LeeMarie_66
Summary: It's Rey's first day at her new internship at New York's most prestigious talent management agency. She's dressed for success or so she thought. A quick encounter in an elevator with a stranger changes her job situation more quickly than she had originally planned.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 164
Kudos: 247
Collections: Eagerly awaiting new chapters, Rey/Ben Solo, Things that make tros hurt a little less





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @xxcatrenxx for being my beta and helping me with my editing and flow! 🙌🏼💕

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ.** The nonstop alarm was going to be the death of me, I was sure of it. I needed coffee and stat. I should have known better than to let Rose talk me into those Fireball shots at the bar last night.

_What the actual fuck had I been thinking?_

I slammed my hand into the little black box, wishing it would just die already before I slid out of the comfort of my bed and walked into the cold tiled floor of my bathroom. Checking myself in the mirror, I realized I was gonna need a shower.

_Shit. I really don't have time for this._

I grabbed my phone to check the time again before turning on the shower to warm up the water. The screen was blank, literally just blank. _Are you fucking kidding me? Did I not even plug it in last night!?_ Sighing, I walked back into my bedroom and plugged it in.

Walking back to the bathroom, I stepped into the shower and relished the warmth of the water, quickly washing my hair. _Fuck it, might as well shave while I'm in here. I haven't been to a waxing appointment in months. Maybe I should make one._ I mentally debated with myself before grabbing a razor and shaving too.

_It's not like I'm getting laid anytime soon, anyways._

Stepping out of the shower, I quickly towel dried my hair and grabbed the cute black mini skirt and forest green blouse that I had laid out for myself. The skirt was just long enough to be considered professional but just short enough that maybe someone would ask me on a date.

_God, I was so ready to date again._

I sat down at the small vanity in my bedroom and grabbed my blow dryer and round brush, swiftly styling my hair into my daily go-to style. Nothing too fancy, just a normal-looking blowout. Once I finally have it how I like it, I head to the kitchen and pop a travel mug out of the dishwasher, under the Keurig, and push brew.

While my coffee brews I head back to my bedroom and grab my phone, hoping I at least have a thirty percent charge, relieved to see forty-two percent battery in the top right corner. Oh, and a text...hurray.

Unknown:   
3:23 A.M.  
It was great meeting you.   
Wanna come over?

 _Welp. I literally have no idea who I gave my number to last night so no. No, I do not. Even though, yes, yes I desperately do. God, I need sex so bad. My poor, poor vibrator. I'm at the point where I should just invest stock in a sex toy company._ I thought to myself as I strode back into the kitchen. 

Picking up the coffee mug and lifting it to my lips, I immediately regretted my decision as I felt the hot liquid from the over-full cup running down my shirt _. FUCK, Spilling coffee all over my favorite fucking shirt wasn't in my plans, but here we are._ I hurried back into my bedroom where I grabbed the first blouse I saw in my closet, which was a light lavender button up top and threw it on before I headed out the door in rush so I didn't miss the Orange lines next stop from Brooklyn to Manhattan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artwork pictured is by @Ilafox you can find her on Instagram and I highly recommend giving her a follow. I've included her work with her permission. She is a phenomenal artist and her artwork is the inspiration for this story!

I took a deep breath and entered the sleek mirrored glass building. My first internship in New York and I was giddy. I headed to the security station and provided my name. I was advised to head to the 22nd floor to obtain my badge. _MY BADGE!!_ I internally screamed.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that my degree was finally putting itself to work, landing me an internship starting at the biggest NYC talent management agency. I reached the elevator bank and went to press the button as another strong masculine hand double the size of mine went to hit the same one.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I quickly said, never actually making eye contact with the man in the suit beside me, instead, I continued scrolling through my phone.

"No worries." He murmured still standing a few feet to the right of me. My skin prickled at his voice, the goosebumps on my arms hidden by the light lavender button-up blouse I wore.

 **DING**.

The elevator door opened and I walked forward, my heel caught the frame pitching my forward toward the elevator floor. A strong hand caught my right arm, breaking my fall, as I spun to face the most stunning man I've ever seen in my entire life.

The man was clearly at least six-foot-two, maybe six-three, and had lush, thick black hair that framed his face. He had deep, honey brown eyes and his nose would be considered large on any other face but on his, it was fucking perfection. Then my gaze fell to his lips. _Holy fucking shit._ They were full, pink, and looked like a sin I could get lost in.

"Thank you." I finally managed to push out through my misfiring brain. He smiled and I thought I would die.

"Of course. Glad I was there to save you," He replied, with a wink. "I'm Ben, and you are?"

_Fuck, did this divine creature just ask me my name?_

"Rey," I breathed helplessly."Rey" He rolled my name across his lips.

_I'm pretty sure I came_

Straightening myself I punched the 22 on the panel and leaned against the back wall of the elevator. He pressed the 25 and had his back to me but I'd noticed his eyes roaming me in the mirrored wall in front of us as the elevator ascended. I could feel the heat of his gaze and blushed.

"You come here often?" I rolled my eyes as soon as the words left my mouth.

He smirked in the mirrored wall in front of us, his eyes alight with laughter. "Yes." He stated. "You?" He quirked an eyebrow back in question.

"No, actually. It's my first day." I nodded back to him.

With that, he leaned forward and hit a red button on the panel, effectively stopping the elevator between the 17th and 18th floor. He turned towards me his eyes dark.

_Fuckkkkk._

"Are you seeing anyone?" He queried, his eyes traveling the length of my body.

Shaking my head in answer, I backed against the wall as he stalked predatorily towards me.

"Did you know your shirt is sheer?" He questioned.

I mean I had known it was slightly sheer but not sheer enough to be an issue. Glancing at the mirror in front of me, I realized in the light of the elevator it was literally almost translucent. Just me and my white lace bra, basically standing in an elevator with him.

"I umm, didn't know it was quite this sheer." I tried to make my voice sound lighter than it was. I failed. It came out in a thick rasp.

_Is there even any airflow in here??_

"I didn't plan on fucking anyone in an elevator today," he said.

He leaned into me suddenly, his mouth on mine, hot and needy. It had been months since I had kissed anyone; two years since I'd had sex.

_Was I really about to fuck a stranger in an elevator?_

He deepened the kiss, his tongue floating along the inside of my mouth, teasing my tongue. He seemed to be testing to see how far I would allow this to go.

Fuck it, I thought leaning into the kiss and teasing his tongue back with my own. He let out a moan and pinned my hips to the wall with his. I could feel his erection now against my hipbone. Holy, fucking shit he is huge. I pushed my hands up the front of his shirt, feeling the muscles that confirmed the man must live in a gym. His hands roamed my breast through the flimsy fabric of my shirt. Breaking this kiss long enough to throw my purse off my arm and into the floor, I reached back up to kiss him, pushing my body flush against his again. This time his hands found my ass. I had never been more thankful for a mini skirt.

"Condom?" I asked. He fished out his wallet and produced a condom from it. "The perfect gentleman." I teased as one of his hands slipped along the front of my panties and dipped into the wetness between my folds.

"Fuck" he moaned into my mouth. "You're already so wet for me. Take off your panties." I obliged willingly and slipped them off onto the elevator floor.

I reached for his belt and quickly unfastened it. Slipping the button from the dress slacks I pulled the zipper down, pleasantly surprised to find Ben going commando. Stroking his very impressive cock in one hand, I reached for the condom in his own, ripping it open and quickly sheathing him. No sooner than I had the condom on did I find myself being lifted off the ground my legs wrapping instinctively around his waist as his huge cock slipped into my wet pussy, stretching me. He stood still a moment allowing me time to adjust to his size before he began thrusting into me; one hand wrapped around under my hips, the other between us directly on my clit. Every thrust was bringing me closer to my peak.

"Come for me" the words rolled from his lips. My insides clenched around his cock as my body obeyed his demands, my insides beginning to quake with my impending orgasm.

"Fuck" I moaned as my orgasm hit and my head fell forward, covered in a light sheen of sweat, onto his still fully clothed shoulder.

With a few more hard thrusts, he reached his climax and slipped from inside of me. A whimper escaped my lips as he did so.

"Hey," he said, his hand reaching for my chin to tilt my head towards his. "You ok?" Genuine concern etched on his features.

I stared dumbstruck. I just fucked this man, I just met, on an elevator.

 _Oh, my God. Oh, my God_.

"I'm fine. Just... processing. I've never. This is so. Oh, my God." Panic washing over me. "Sorry. It's just that this is my first day and I just fucked you in an elevator." I laughed. And it sounded more like a cracked cry in my throat. "Talk about fired."

He smiled and it actually calmed me remotely. "I doubt you're fired."

He was straightening himself into his pants and you could barely tell he just had elevator sex. He leaned down and picked up my underwear, the matching white lace panties to my bra, and put them in his pocket.

"Umm, excuse me, Ben! Those are mine." I said.

"Not if you want to keep your job, they aren't," his tone authoritative as he leaned forward to hit the red button and the elevator started moving.

"After you get your badge I'll see you in my office. I'm your new boss. Oh, and umm... in the office, It's Mr.Solo," he said with a wink and a smirk on his face.

_Holy Shit. I was so fucked._


	3. Chapter 3

Gathering my wits about me, I straightened my skirt and attempted fix my now smeared makeup in the mirror in front of me. "There is a bathroom to the right of the elevator bank when you exit, maybe freshen up in there before heading to take your badge photo." He nodded at the red lipstick smeared along my mouth.

"Thanks." I answered dryly. _Just what I needed, another asshole in my life. What the hell was I thinking? And of course he is my fucking boss. I should just quit now._ I reach out and hit the button for the lobby.

"What do you think you're doing?" He turned staring at me.

"I'm leaving. This is one hundred percent not how I'm starting my first internship as a business professional. I cannot believe I did this. I'm such a fucking idiot." I was raging internally at my stupidity.

"The hell you are! I went through over four hundred applicants before picking you. You literally blew everyone else out of the water across the board." He meant it too, I could see it in his eyes.

"Then why in the hell would you do this to me?!" I was seething with anger now.

 **DING. 22nd Floor.** The electronic voice permeated the air.

I didn't move, still standing there staring at him, as the doors slid shut. The elevator started moving upwards again, him and me both still staring as I awaited his answer.

"When the elevator stops exit behind me, follow me to my office, look at no one, and speak to no one." He grated, through his clenched jaw. I bent down and picked up my purse off the elevator floor, scooping the lip gloss that had fallen out back into its pocket.

 **Ding. 25th Floor.** The electronic voice again the mediator in the silence.

The doors slid open and I followed closely behind him, head down.

"Good morning Cathy. Cancel my nine o'clock. I have my new trainee with me and call down to Twenty-two and let them know she will be down for her badge later than planned. We got caught up in conversation in the elevator." He said, as we passed his receptionist.

"Yes sir, I'll let them know." She answered, with a smile as she picked up the phone to dial them. We entered through the large, black double doors at the end of the long hallway.

"Sit." He commanded, as he motioned to the red leather chair in front of his black marble top desk. I sat.

_What the fuck?_

"So, now do you plan to tell me why you decided to fuck me in the elevator?" I hissed at him.

"To be blunt Rey, I couldn't help myself. You see, you were standing there with fuck me eyes in a see through shirt. You were a willing participant. You could have said no at any point and I would have stopped. Did you want me to stop?" He asked, as he slowly sat in the chair behind his desk.

I sucked in a breath, no I didn't want him to stop but that was before I knew he was my FUCKING BOSS. "Did you know I was your employee?" I asked my voice low.

"Yes." His answer was soft as his eyes met mine.

"Do you not see the issue here? Do you make a habit of fucking your employees is that your thing?" The anger was present in my voice again.

This apparently was the wrong thing to say. He slammed his fists into the marble top of his desk. "Fuck no." The hurt and anger was evident in his face.

"Ben, I'm sorry." The sarcasm dripping from my tone, as I continued, "Mr. Solo, I can't continue my employment, ahem, under you. I would very much appreciate a recommendation to another management firm." I met his eyes.

He stood and strode around his desk approaching me. His eyes dark again, like a lion hunting its prey. Me, the poor injured gazelle, that was about to be lunch. "I. Will. Not. Allow. You. To. Quit." He spoke each word with authority that made my pussy clinch. Had I had on panties, I'm sure they would be drenched all over again.

_Keep it together Rey._

"Mr. Solo, I'm sure you understand that you cannot force someone to work for you. I simply don't see this, errrm, situation working. It's an internship and you're barely paying me to begin with." I tried my best to sound professional but I made sure I finished it with a laugh at the same time.

_This man is crazy._

"Fine, you're hired, you start as an advertising assistant tomorrow. I'll email you your new contract in an hour." He looked at me as though he expected a thank you.

"No thank you." I stated, matter of factly. "I would simply like a recommendation to another firm."

I could see the anger rolling off him now. He strode towards me, placing a large hand on either side of the chair, his face inches from mine. _Fuck is he going to kiss me?_ "Rey, what do I have to do to keep you here?" He breathed.

"Why do you want to keep me here so badly?" I asked in almost a whisper.

Leaning his forehead to touch mine, he let out a deep breath, it smelled like peppermints and lightly of lingering coffee. He plopped down in the chair beside me looking resigned as he stared at the ceiling, which I now noticed had TIE fighters and battleships painted on it.

_How weird, that he would have that on his ceiling._

"I meant it when I said your application blew everything else I looked at of the water. We would be lucky to have you on our team. Please consider it. Take the day to mull it over." He reached onto his desk and retrieved a pen and business card. Scratching something on the back before he handed it to me.

"Text or call if you have any questions, that's my cell on the back." He handed me the card. Considering my options, I tucked the card into the side pocket of my purse.

"Ben, thank you for your time. I'll email you with where I need my recommendation letter to go." I said, as I stood and started to walk towards the doorway. He caught my wrist as I was almost to the door, spinning me into him. "Rey, I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not." He breathed into my ear and goosebumps erupted from my skin.

_God. Ben Solo was going to the death of me._

"See this. This is why I can't work here! I can't be trying to avoid fucking my boss at every turn." I said to him, my voice firm but coming out louder than I had actually intended.

"Or," he started, but the look of fury in my eyes must of squelched the thought in his head because he stopped and released his hold on me. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry Rey. Please let me know if you have any questions once you receive our offer." He sighed, resigned to the fact that I was leaving.

"Thank you for your, umm, time today Mr. Solo." I stated, meeting his eyes in apology. "I did enjoy meeting you and hope you have a great rest of your day."

With that I opened the door to his office and strode out head down the hallway straight to the restrooms off the elevator banks. Once inside, I checked myself in the mirror. I noted that overall I didn't look terrible and my lipstick was the only thing that was blatantly obvious. I grabbed a paper towel and wet it, dabbing the smeared smudge off the corner of my mouth, I was able to remove the offending stain and look once again presentable. I reached into my purse and found my lip gloss, reapplying it carefully as I walked myself though the events of today.

_What the fuck is wrong with me._

*The Star Wars theme song starts emitting from my purse*

 _Shit. My phone._ I reach in searching for it and eventually find it. The name Rose flashing across the screen.

_Wait till she hears about my day._

My roommate and best friend, Rose, had lived with me throughout college and has dealt with me though all my breakups and makeups. Sighing, I answered the call.

Me: Hello.

Rose: Hey, girl!! How's the first day going?

Me: Well, about that... I quit.

Rose: YOU WHAT?!

Me: Yeah. Wanna meet at Saju for lunch and talk about it?

Rose: Yea I'll hop on the metro and meet you there in thirty.

Me: Ok, bye.

I hung up the call. _Rose had no idea the gossip she was in for at lunch today._ I thought, as I exited the restroom.

My exit from the building was much less eventful than my entry. I found a cab fairly quickly and was at the French bistro in fifteen minutes. I went ahead and grabbed us a table and ordered myself a glass of pinot noir while I waited on Rose to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat sipping my wine and playing Words with Friends on my phone, while I waited for Rose. She arrived about 10 minutes after I was seated at the table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Ok, fucking spill," she said, as sat across from me in the bistro.

"Geez, no time to breathe I see." I huffed out, rolling my eyes at her and setting my phone beside me.

"Dude, you quit your internship the first day, there better be a good reason. You need to be able to pay rent on our apartment! That grant money is going to run out in a few months. I know internships don't pay much but it was at least enough to pay rent." She sighed at me.

"I know, I know. I promise I have a good reason. Get a drink, you're definitely going to need one for this." I waited for our waiter to take her order and deliver her drink before I told her what had happened in the elevator earlier today.

"Ok, so hold up, your boss gave you the best orgasm of your life, in an elevator at work and you quit? Are you stupid?!?l" she looked at me like had grown a second head.

"No Rose, I'm trying to be a professional. I can't work for someone who sleeps with their employees!" I rolled my eyes at her, as I snapped up a piece of bread out of the basket in the middle of the table. My phone, which was sitting face-up on the table, dinged. I glanced over at it at the same time Rose did. An email alert from one Mr. Ben Solo lit up the screen.

My hands were faster at grabbing my phone, as she started to reach for it. "I don't think so!" I laughed at her, my mouth still full of the breadstick. I swiped my finger across the email and my eyes about fell out of my sockets at the offer I was now looking at on the screen.

I handed my phone to Rose, not saying a word, mostly because I was for once, actually speechless. "Holy forking shirtballs! You know you have to accept this right?" She looked at me, her eyes showing the shock I'm sure my own face reflected.

"So I just let him buy me?" I wanted to cry. "I fucking hate him and his fucking beautiful face and amazingly good dick." Of course, as the last words left my mouth as our server chose to deliver our meals. The embarrassment on his face was evident.

 _Well fuck now I get to tip extra_.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry." I said, clamping my hand over my mouth.

He laughed and said, "Hey, we've all been there one way or another. Mine was my wife. I hated her and her beautiful face and body too, a year later, I married her ass. Maybe give the guy a shot?"

 _Great, now I'm taking relationship advice from a server in Times Square. Shoot me_. "Ugh. Rosssssse." I said her name as a whine. The server dismissing himself to attend to his other tables. "I have to take this job offer, don't I? I can't turn down that kind of money as an entry-level associate."

Rose sighed, taking a sip of her wine and leaning back in her chair. "It sounds to me like you already know your answer, Rey. I say let's eat some lunch, go do some shopping, then maybe do some binge-watching of Lucifer tonight?" She said the last part WAY too hopefully. I hadn't even started the series with her yet, but she was constantly going on about it.

"Fine. I could use some retail therapy and Tom Ellis in my life." I said, with a smile. "You've heard all about my crazy morning, I haven't had a chance to ask how yours went!?"

"Oh! I almost forgot too! I closed two contracts this morning, so lunch is on me. Woohoo!!!" Rose did a little mini dance in her chair and I couldn't help but smile. I was so proud of her. She was fast becoming one of the top real estate agents in the area.

"Yasss Queen!" I joined her in a mini dance from my seat.

We finished our meal before heading to do some retail therapy. Walking through shops and finding things we definitely didn't need, but still couldn't live without, we each ended up with tired feet and wishing for a cab after only two hours of shopping. We decided to call our shopping shenanigans and head back to our apartment for apparent Lucifer binge-watching. I hailed us a cab and was slid in.

"Where to ladies?" the cabbie asked, as we settled into the back seat. I gave him our address and Rose and I talked about our plans for the charity dinner she had coming up at work.

"Do you think I should ask Finn to go with me?" Rose asked, and I could tell she was suddenly nervous about the upcoming function.

"Yes. I definitely think you should ask him. He's been crushing on you for like, ever." I tried to smile reassuringly. Finn definitely liked Rose, there was no questioning that, they were just both so shy neither of them would ever make the first move. I had been pushing Rose for the last four months to just ask him out for coffee.

"I don't know, what if I ask and he says no?! I would feel so dumb!" Rose gave me pleading eyes.

"Rose, I promise he won't say no and if he does he is a moron. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman that any man would be lucky to have." I beamed at her, hoping my smile radiated the confidence I felt for her.

Blushing, she smiled back at me. "Thank you, Rey, you always know what to say to make me feel better about everything. But if I ask Finn that means you would be coming alone." She suddenly looked deep in thought, then almost as though a lightbulb clicked, she looked at me with a megawatt smile.

"Oh no, I know that look. Absolutely not. No. The answer is no Rose." _Fuck_. I shook my head vehemently at her. "You are not setting me up with anyone. I refuse."

"Fine. Then I expect you to bring your own date or I'll provide you one." She smirked at me, knowing full well I had no prospects.

_Well, I guess except for the one. No. That's almost worse than a blind date._

Our cab came to a stop outside our apartment building. I paid the driver and we hopped out, collecting our shopping bags before heading up. Once inside, I changed into comfy pajama pants and a soft, three-quarter sleeve baseball shirt, then pulled my hair into a ponytail.

 _Sometimes it just feels good to be home_ , I thought, as I let out a sigh and walked into the small kitchen of our shared two-bedroom apartment.

I grabbed a couple of cheese sticks from the fridge and a bottle of water before sitting in the oversized loveseat in the front room. "Rose," I yelled down the small hallway, "we doing this or what?"

She came running down the hall like a mini gazelle, launching herself over the back of the loveseat. "Let's do it!" She said as she plopped into the spot beside me.

"Ok, one episode then break to make dinner, then I have to email Ben, err, Mr.Solo to accept that job offer, then back to binging the rest of the night. Also, I may have stashed ice cream and a bottle of pinot for later tonight." I looked at Rose, excited for a girl's night in.

"Ben, huh?" was all she said back. "Ben," she smiled at me, that all-knowing smile. "You gonna ask 'Ben' to come to the charity dinner on Thursday?" She air quoted his name and said it in a sing-songy voice.

*Star Wars theme song can be heard throughout our front room as my phone buzzes on the coffee table*

Looking down, it's a number I don't recognize, but it's a local number. I don't answer them normally, so I ignore it and let it ring. Rose reaches for it, and me assuming it's a telemarketer lets her answer.

 _Idiot_.

Rose: "Hello"

Male Caller: "Rey?"

Rose: "Speaking, can I help you?"

Male Caller: "You sound..different."

Rose: "Oh... Who is this?"

Male Caller: "Ben Solo."

Click. Rose hung up the phone, her face bright red.

"Fuck, Rey, shit. I'm so sorry. You're going to want to call him back," she said shoving the phone back to me.

*Star Wars...

Me: "Hello"

Ben: "Ah, there you are, seems we were disconnected."

Me: "Yea, you had my roommate. She thought you were a telemarketer."

Ben: His smooth laugh came through the line, "I guess that makes sense. I was calling about the job offer, I hadn't heard back and was wondering if there was anything else we can do to.....entice you."

Me: I took a deep breath before speaking collecting my nerve. "Actually yes, I do have one thing I need if I accept the job."

Ben: "Anything." There was a clear promise in his voice.

Me: "I need to be able to leave early this Thursday."

Ben: "Oh. That's it? Done."

Me: "I also need a date for the charity event that same evening." I blurted it out and held my breath.

Ben: "Ah, I see. And who did you have in mind for your date? I hear Kyle down in HR is nice." His rich voice was sultry now.

Me: I rolled my eyes, knowing what he wanted "Ben if I accept the job will you attend the charity event with me Thursday?"

Ben: "Does the event have any perks?"

Me: "Like?"

Ben: "Like, will I be able to touch you?"

Me: "I mean you would be my date, I would expect that you would have to touch me at some point, at least some general hand-holding." I tried to play it smooth.

Ben: "Rey, I think you and I both know I'm not asking if I can hold your hand. By the end of the night Thursday, do you think there is a chance I will be able to have my cock buried back inside that sweet pussy of yours?" He was breathing heavier into the phone now.

Me: "Fuuuuuuck." I looked at Rose my eyes wide at his bluntness. She was nodding her head up and down her eyes wide too. "Ben, I need to let you go. But I'll see you tomorrow for my second, first day, ok?"

Ben: "Maybe I'll catch you on the elevator. See you tomorrow." And the line went dead.

"Ummmmmm. Holy, fucking shit." Rose stared at me, her eyes still wide. "Call him back and go fuck him again, right now. Like, NOW." she giggled from her spot on the loveseat.

"Rose." I groaned, throwing my head back onto the loveseat. "I'm in such deep shit."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up before my alarm went off, rolling over I checked my phone and noticed I had text from one Mr. Ben Solo.

Ben:  
2:34 A.M  
Hey. I'm sorry. I mean about the elevator. Like not sorry it happened, but sorry I put you in this situation. I know it's not ideal. I'll see you tomorrow.

"Ugggggggh," I let out an audible groan. "I need coffee to prepare me for this day."

I mentally had a war with myself, trying to decide if I should even respond to his text. Chewing on the inside of my lip, I typed out a response.

Me:  
6:02 A.M.  
Thanks. I appreciate the text. It means a lot. I'm not sorry it happened either, by the way. I agree it's not ideal, but we are both adults. I'll see you after I pick up my badge. On-time today. 😉

I sent the text and went about my morning routine. I turned my Spotify playlist to shuffle and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and then styled my hair. Reaching down to skip the song, I noticed I again had missed his text.

Ben:  
6:13 A.M.  
See you at 8 A.M. in my office to go over your first client's profile. You're gonna wanna have extra coffee if you drink it because she is a headache.

 _Greeeeat a problem client for my first client,_ I rolled my eyes and sat at the tiny vanity in my bedroom to do my makeup.

Leaving for work, I scribbled a note by the door for Rose. Today was Taco Tuesday, and we had plans at six o'clock for Margaritas at her favorite Mexican spot. Signing the note, I pinned it on the corkboard before heading out.

Today's entry into the building and elevator ride to the 22nd floor was much less eventful with no incidents between the ground level and getting my badge in my hand. Clipping it to my keychain, I headed back to the elevator bank and made my way to the 25th floor to see Ben, err, Mr. Solo.

I was greeted warmly by Cathy at the reception; she was a very matronly woman with deep red hair styled in tight red curls. "Good morning, Rey. Mr. Solo is expecting you. You can head on in."

"Thank you," I reached across the desk and shook her hand. She seemed surprised by the gesture, which seemed a bit odd to me, but I shook it off and smiled at her before continuing on to Ben's office.

Reaching the black double doors, I took a deep breath and walked through them. Ben was on his cell, looking out the large glass panel window on the far side of his office. "I don't care what it costs, get it fucking done. I don't do what I do to be told no at the simplest request Tabitha." There were a few moments of silence as he listened to her on the opposite end of the line. He acknowledged my entrance and waved me to the red leather chair I had sat in yesterday. "Just get it done. It's your ass on the line here." With that, he ended the call his attention fully on me.

"Well, good morning Rey." His one thousand megawatt smile was on full display as he slipped into his desk chair and reached for his coffee mug which read, **World's Best Dog Dad.**

"Good morning, I got my badge!" I said it as I waved my badge on my keyring at him with a grin.

"About damn time, only took you twenty four hours." His shit eating grin had me laughing harder than I would have liked. "Ready to get started on your first client? I'm going to give you the reigns on her and basically be your backup to bounce ideas and shoot questions at." He looked at me expectantly.

"What, you're giving me a whole client?!" I'm sure I looked like a deer in headlights. "I've literally only ever worked as a receptionist before at a firm, you realize that right?" I regretted my words immediately.

"Rey, don't put yourself down. I've looked at your college transcripts and saw the courses you took. I know how hard they work their receptionist over there, also you were more than a receptionist you and I both know it. You're ready for this or I would have never hired you as in intern in the first place, much less offered you a job. You don't think I just offered you a job because I fucked you, do you?"

"I..well.." I stammered, "to be honest Ben, Mr. Solo." Flustered was not my best look.

"Rey, look at me." The authority in his tone had my full attention and my eyes snapped to his. "I did not hire you because I fucked you. I hired you because you are brilliant, young woman who is more than qualified for this position. The fact that I lost control of myself yesterday is something I'm not proud of and I, again, am sorry that I have put you in the situation to question your business integrity because I couldn't keep my dick in my pants. I still don't regret that it happened though." The heat of his gaze burned into me from across the table.

"Ok." Was literally the only word I could manage while staring into his eyes. Finally breaking eye contact, I was able to continue, "Thank you, Mr. Solo. I hope I am able to show you I am capable of the position I was hired for." I nodded my head confidently at him with a small smile.

"Alright, now that we've got that out of the way, would you like to see your office?" He stood behind his desk and started walking towards the large double doors at the front of his office. I stood and followed, excited at the prospect of my very own office.

"Eek, yes! I didn't even think about the fact I would have my own office. I'm so excited." I beamed up at him, as he held the door open for me. He led the way to the red double doors just down from his in the hallway, popping them open, I audibly gasped at the large open office.

"This is MY office?" I turned to look at him. It was smaller than his but was still very large, larger than my bedroom even. It had a beautiful white marble desk with black leather chairs. Sleek black tiles covered the floor and the walls were both lined with gorgeous white bookshelves. The back wall was three large panel windows overlooking Manhattan.

"Yep and check this out," he went to the middle of the bookshelf on the left wall and lifted the only book on the shelf and a doorway opened into his office. My eyes grew to the size of saucers at the cool 007 feature.

"Holy shit! That's awesome. Any other cool tricks in here? Also... why do I get a secret door to your office?" I said, quirking my eyebrow at him.

He laughed richly, "To be honest, this was actually my study and not an office before I recently had it converted, which is why the secret door is here. Because of that, you get access to me. You also get this, come check it out." He grabbed my hand and I got butterflies in my stomach as he led me to the back of my office. Dropping my hand, he pushed on the back of the bookcase on the opposite wall. It opened into a large bathroom.

"OH, MY GOD!!!!!" I gasped out the words. "This is insane. Like absolutely insanity. This is a joke and you're about to say gotcha, right?" I stood in the middle of the black tiled floor bathroom which had a large walk in shower, a nice sized sink with a well-lit vanity, and closet you host a small book club in.

"No, unfortunately for me, you get the rights to the bathroom with the office. Though, there may be days where I need to steal it when I have events and need to change before heading to them if that's a deal we can strike." He said, sticking his hand out to shake mine. I shook his hand immediately, saying, "Deal!"

"Ok, let's get started on Caroline Paterson. Her portfolio is already on your desk." He gestured for me to take my seat behind _my_ desk as he pulled up one of the black chairs across from me.

The morning went by quickly and together, we decided on a few options for Caroline to pick from for advertising and a couple of Indie film scripts that looked promising for her. As lunch rolled closer, he ordered in for us and we both enjoyed lunch at my desk while powering through all our options for Caroline.

Around 3pm we met with Caroline and I was very surprised to find that she had asked Ben to work with a female. She told me she didn't feel men listened to her or her personal desires as an artist, which is why she was adamant that a female represent her. She took the Indie scripts and was supposed to read them and get back with me on them. She was for all the advertising options I had presented and we were able to get the offers secured and signed.

After our meeting, I retired to my office and went to work, sending in paperwork to the correct firms to close the deals for Caroline. I was relieved to have a few moments alone for the first time today. Checking my phone, I realized it was already two minutes till five. _Woooohooo, almost quitting time._ The day had gone by so fast and I felt like I had done so much.

A knock on my door startled me, "Come in!" I said to the person behind the door.

"Hey, I was just going to see if you had plans for the evening?" Ben Solo stuck his head in my door with hopeful eyes. "We could go grab some dinner and continue discuss Ms. Patterson's Portfolio."

"Ahhh," I sighed. "It's Taco Tuesday." I let the disappointment seep into my voice.

"Ok, so we can to a Mexican place." He gave a warm smile.

"I" I started then stopped. "I have plans at six for dinner with a friend for Tacos and Margaritas."

"I see." His voice suddenly clipped with disappointment.

"Ben, would you like to join us?" I said, surprising even myself. "My roommate and I go to this little hole in the wall place weekly and order a huge platter of tacos and pitchers of margaritas."

"Oh, it's a girl's night thing?" He said sounding relieved. "I don't want to crash your girl time."

"You wouldn't be crashing if you were invited, but suit yourself." I nodded to him. "Wait a minute, did you think I had a date?"

He blushed, giving himself away, "Maybe."

"Would that have not been ok?" I asked him testing the water.

He strode across the room and sat casually in the black leather chair, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he sat down. "Rey, I don't normally date. Like at all. The last time I dated anyone seriously was eight years ago. I haven't been on a "date" in four years. Before yesterday the last time had sex with anyone was a year ago." His eyes met mine and I could see the vulnerability there. "I don't know what came over me yesterday, but that's not who I normally am. But when I'm around you, it's like I can't help myself. So yea, if you were on a date, I would be jealous."

"I see." I met his eyes. "So want to come with us tonight?" This time I meant it. I wanted this man to meet Rose. "Come meet Rose. She's the one hosting the charity dinner Thursday, which by the way, your attendance at is part of my employment contract." I smiled at him.

"Ok. Tacos and Margaritas huh? Am I dressed ok?" He laughed. "Should I change?" He suddenly looked unsure of himself. Something I hadn't seen from him before.

I reached across my desk resting my hand across his. _God, his hands were huge_. "Ben, you look perfect. I'm going to finish this up and then I'll be ready. I don't drive to work so I was just going to take the metro if you want to commute with me?"

"You take the metro in?" He looked at me like I had seven heads.

"Yes? I live in Brooklyn and don't own a car. It's the fastest way in for me." I looked at him quizzically.

"We can take my car to dinner since I drive to work, but we are going to talk about you taking the metro alone early in the mornings later." He scolded me.

_Excuse me. I am not a child._

"Okkkkkkkk." I rolled my eyes at him earning a raised eyebrow from him. "You ready? I'm done with this report."

"Yup. Let's go." He nodded to the door, as I grabbed my purse and shut down my PC. I flipped the light switch off and shut _MY_ office door as we headed to the elevator together.

_Oh god, the elevator together. This will be fine. Right?_


	6. Chapter 6

Me:  
5:12 P.M.  
Soooo I invited Ben to Taco Tuesday and he said yes. So SURPRISE! It's a trio tonight.

Rose:  
5:12 P.M.  
Double Surprise. I invited Finn too kinda by accident but yea so I guess it's a Quattro?

Me:  
5:12 P.M  
What!? That's awesome! I'm so excited does that mean he said yes tot he charity dinner too?

Rose:  
5:13 P.M.  
Yup! What about you? You got a date or do I need to ask Finn if Poe will go with us?

Me:  
5:13 P.M.  
I do believe one Mr. Ben Solo will be on my arm. ;)

Rose:  
5:13 P.M.  
Woooot! Ok see you at dinner!

Ben and I stepped into the elevator and the tension was palpable. I attempted to make a joke, "Hey look my shirt isn't see through today go me!" I laughed.  
Ben chuckled and rubbed his hand over his mouth.

For the first time I noticed her had a scar across the top of his hand. I reached for it. "What happened here?" I looked up at him meeting his brown eyes through his thick lashes.

"Funny story actually, when I was a kid we used to play fight club in the neighborhood I grew up in. This is a direct result of me thinking a bike chain would be beneficial. Fun fact. It was detrimental." He looked lost in a memory as the elevator coasted down towards to the basement parking garage.

"Oh wow it's so hard to imagine you as a fighter." I meant it too. He didn't seem the type at all.

He leaned back against the wall of the elevator, "I had a rough youth and thought I knew everything. Didn't listen to adults and hated authority. I think I found myself in college by simply blocking out everyone else. I got into boxing there and it really gave me a place to help me channel the negative energy. I still box daily." His eyes met mine and there was a spark of an idea in them. **Ding. Parking garage.** The electronic voice washed over our conversation as Ben gestured for me to step out first.

"This way," he said motioning me towards a row of cars parked directly to the left of the elevator bank. He stopped at the second vehicle. A black Audi RS Q8, there was nothing basic about the small SUV. He opened the passenger door for me and I slide in. The interior was sleek and the huge touchscreen display on the center console was like something you would see in a space ship. I buckled my seat belt and set my purse in the floorboard as Ben sat in the driver seat and started the ignition.

*Star Wars theme song emits from my purse.*

Ben raises a brow at me and chuckled. "Star Wars fan?"

"Yea sorry hang on lemme grab that." I grinned at him.

I answered the call only to find that Finn had let slip to Poe we were doing Taco Tuesday and he had invited himself and then there were five. I sighed as I hung up the phone turning to Ben.

"I have good news and bad news, which do you want first." I attempted a smile that I'm positive looked like a grimace.

"Shit with that face let's do bad news first." He laughed at my discomfort releasing a small amount of my tension.

"Apparently Rose invited the guy she's been crushing on who happens to also be a good friend of mine." He started to talk but I put my hand up stopping him. "I'm not done. He in turn invited Poe. Poe is... a charmer. To say the least. He has tried a few times to ask me out. He is a very nice guy, he just doesn't understand that I will NEVER think of him that way." I spit the last part out so fast it all kind of ran together.

"So basically, Poe is the guy I'm stealing you from." He said with a wink. "Noted. Don't crush his soul too bad tonight. Got it."

"Ben that's awful!" I said with a playful hit to his arm. He used the opportunity of my touch to reach for my hand. Wrapping his fingers around mine. It radiates heat through my body and comforted me.

"I never claimed to play fair." He said with a smile as he pulled my hand up to his mouth and brushed a small tender kiss across the back of my hand. "You want some music? We got a 30 minute drive in front of us to Brooklyn." He reached for a small touchpad in the console. It was part of the car I realized but it controlled the radio. _How freaking cool. It even had Spotify._

"I get to pick? What if you hate my taste in music!" I laughed.

"Well at least I find out now and not four months from now. Then I can just drop you at Taco Tuesday and jet." He laughed at his own joke.

"Oh my god Ben you’re really the worst!!" I said grabbing the pad and flipping the Spotify tab open. I hit playlists and surprised to see he didn't have any set up. "Do you not use Spotify?"

"No, I usually just listen to the news. I don't listen to a lot of music. So seriously pick whatever I'm sure it's fine." He smiled at me.

"Alright." I searched for Avenged Sevenfold and played Nightmare. It's one of my go to unwind songs. Ben eyed me out of the corner of his eye while still keeping his vision on the road.

"I didn't take you as a metal girl, I'm pleasantly surprised. Hit me with some Metallica baby girl." He smirked at me.

"Baby girl? We pet naming already?" I teased as I hit play on Master of Puppets and the heavy guitar hit our ears. Ben hit the air drums perfectly in time with the intro and I couldn't contain my laughter. "I thought you didn't listen to music."

"This is a classic. You don't just ignore classics. Come on now Rey." He smiled and I could see the smile lines around his eyes. I liked this Ben. He was so relaxed and happy. We ended up playing name that tune with me playing classic rock song intros and him trying to guess the title and artist. By the time we finally arrived at the restaurant he was at 16 correct guesses. Good thing we hadn't bet anything because I would have never thought he would have gotten that many.

"There they are!" I said as we pulled up the restaurant, pointing to Rose, Finn, and Poe. They stood outside waiting for us to arrive. Ben parked his SUV and came around to open my door for me.

"Rey," Ben leaned into my ear as we exited the car. "I don't want to make you or your friends uncomfortable. Is it ok if I hold your hand?" He leaned back the sincerity etched into his face. In that moment I couldn't help myself and I pulled his huge frame into me, pulling his face down to meet mine.

The moment my lips met his, I was no longer hungry for tacos. I was starved for his touch. I needed to be closer to him. I pushed my tongue into his mouth seeking his own. His tasted again of peppermint. _He must keep them on hand._ I ran my fingers through his thick hair and he moaned into my mouth. _Fuccccck._

He pulled back slightly, his eyes heavy lidded. "Rey, I swear to god I will fuck you in this car so fast if we don't stop this right now." He breathed into my mouth.

"Fuuuuuuck. Ok. Ok. Let's go eat dinner. Yes you can absolutely hold my hand. You don't ever have to ask to hold my hand Ben." I sighed leaning my head onto his shoulder. I took a deep breath and straightened myself checking my reflection in the flip down car mirror before grabbing my purse and giving Ben a smile. "Ok let's do this." I shut the car door and he grabbed my hand as we walked towards my group of friends.

Rounding the corner Rose saw us first. She wasn't prepared. Her mouth dropped and she stuttered when she spoke. "Uh H-H-Hi, I'm Rose. This Finn. And that's Poe." She gestured to the two gentlemen standing beside her. They both shook hands with Ben and pleasantries were exchanged before we all headed into restaurant.

Two party platters of tacos and 5 pitchers of margaritas later, no one was driving. Definitely not Ben who at one point during the evening had given me the keys to his Audi and told me I could just "have it". _Insert eye here._ Finn, Poe, and Ben had actually gotten along great and ended up spending most of the evening discussing sports while me and Rose were able to secretly gossip about how hot Ben is and how Rose was able to ask out Finn.

We all split the tab even when Ben tried to pay the whole thing we wouldn't let him. I think he actually liked that more. We didn't want him around to flash his money, we thoroughly enjoyed his company.

"Ok buttercup you ready," I said to Ben who was still staring at a taco on his plate.

"Me? Am I buttercup?" He drunkenly slurred at me.

"Yep, come on. Our apartment is three blocks from here. You can crash there and we can come get your car in the morning. I talked to the manger he said it's fine to leave it overnight." I wrapped an arm around my very drunk date. _He must not drink much._ I thought to myself. _He did drink like two pitchers by himself. Amateur._ I smiled. _I remember my first Taco Tuesday._ Come tomorrow Ben was gonna be hunnnnnnngover.

We made it back to my apartment and I helped him into my bed where I removed his shoes and socks. He stood and unfastened his belt and dress slacks sliding them off. "Ben." I said his name calmly even if I was internally panicking. "Do you not own underwear?

"Ha." _Hiccup. "_ Nope _."_ He said as he laughed and fell back on the bed a smile on his face as he stared at my ceiling.

"Ok. Hang tight let's get your shirt off ok." I helped him unbutton his dress shirt and got him under the blankets in my bed. "Goodnight Ben." I whispered as I brushed a kiss across his temple. He was already passed out smooth.

I got up and walked to my bathroom desperately needing a shower I turned it on to warm up while I stripped off the clothes I had worn all day. I slipped into the stream of warm water letting the day wash down the drain with it. I couldn't help but smile at the day even though my very hot, sexy, fuckable boss was asleep naked in my bed. _Oh Ben Solo. What am I going to do with you?_ I laughed as I shampoo'd my hair and rinsed off stepping out of the shower. I dried quickly and grabbed my pjs throwing them on before heading to the kitchen to get Ben a glass of water and some Tylenol. He would thank me when he woke up to them tomorrow. I set them on his nightstand and crawled into bed beside him. He smelled like margaritas and aftershave. I snuggled into him and was asleep within minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't think my eyes had been closed for more than 5 minutes when I felt his hands on my hips. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck and placed a kiss on his collarbone. He shivered at the contact and released a low moan. "Rey, you awake." He hoarsely growled out.

I nodded into his chest and he tightened his arms around me, pulling me firmly against him. I kissed his pulse point and felt his dick start to harden against my leg.

I rotated my hips and shifted my weight, effectively straddling him. He ran his hands up under the tank top piece of my pajama set and pulled it over my head. He instantly leaned forward taking a nipple into his mouth. The warmth of his tongue lashing against the stiffened peak, causing my pussy to become more and more drenched.

"Ben," I leaned forward to kiss him. His hands-on either side of my hips. Pushing then down into his erection. The fabric of my pajama bottoms was damp from my wetness against his cock. "I need to feel you inside of me. " I bit his bottom lip gently and he slapped my right ass cheek in return. I yelped, not expecting the sharp contact. His hand was immediately in the same spot rubbing the sting out of the bite he had just caused on my ass.

I moaned deeply as he rubbed the pain away, leaning my head back while he kissed along my clavicle. "You like when I do that don't you baby girl?" He asked roughly as he ground his hips into mine. "You want me to fuck you and make you cum for me?"

"Yes, Ben. I want you to make me come. Please." I said. Feeling desperate, all ready for him to bring me to the edge. He grabbed my hips, flipping our positions and jerking my shorts and panties off of me.

"Rey, I'm going to lick your pussy until you cum all over my face." He wrapped his hands around my thighs and pulled my hips into his face, planting kisses along the inside of my legs. "Mmmmm, you smell fucking amazing. I can't wait to taste you."

He ran his tongue along my slit, touching my clit briefly and my hips bucked off the bed into his face. He let out a chuckle, "I'll take care of you, Rey."

He shoved his tongue into me, sucking the juices from my pussy. Slipping two fingers into me, he moved his talented tongue to my clit, assaulting it with wicked movements that sent electricity through my body. He started moving his fingers inside of me and finally curved them perfectly, finding that soft bundle of nerves inside of me. Between his stroking of my G-spot with his talented fingers and the suction on my clit my world was collapsing.

"Ben, talk to me." I breathed.

"You like it when I talk to you, baby?" You like with I fuck you with my fingers and watch you come on my hand?" He said as he continued to fuck me with his fingers and went back to sucking my clit.

"God, yes, Ben." I said, "I'm so close." I shoved my fingers into his long hair, pushing him back towards my cunt.

"That's it, Rey cum for me. Cum all over my fucking face baby." He buried his face in my pussy just as the orgasm ripped through me. Leaving me shaking, it was so intense.

"Fuck, Ben." I blew out a long breath as he climbed up the bed to lay beside me. I leaned over to kiss him. Tasting myself on his lips. I deepened the kiss straddling him again. I reached for the nightstand and searched around for the box of condoms I had bought. Grabbing one, I ripped it open and rolled it onto his gorgeously large member.

I slid myself onto his cock slowly. _Fuck_. I had to wait for a moment to let myself adjust to him. He really is just that big.

"Shittt," he drew the curse out, gripping my hips firmly.

I leaned forward and whispered, "It's ok, you're not going to hurt me, Ben. Fuck me like you need to."

With my words spoke, he gripped my hips harder, and I knew tomorrow his grip on my hips would be there in yellow rings as the start of a bruise. He began to thrust into me harder, and I could feel him beginning to tense up. Not wanting to be done yet I dropped my knees forward and kissed him. His cock slipping out of me in the process.

I used this as an excuse to switch positions and moved to my hands and knees, allowing Ben a fantastic view of my ass. He pushed his cock inside of my cunt and I shook from the intensity of how deep he went like this. "Fuck Ben, you go so deep like this. You are so fucking perfect." He reached a hand around and rubbed my clit while fucking me deeply from behind, I could feel my pussy start to spasm right before my orgasm slammed into me leaving my vagina pulsing around him in pleasure.

"That's it baby, that's a good girl." He breathed into my ear as he flipped me onto my back and pushed his cock back into my pussy with a moan. "You want me cum for you, Rey?" He asked this louder, seeking an answer.

"Yes, I want you to shoot your cum all over me baby." _  
_

_I didn't know what he wanted to hear, but it's what I wanted, so it's what he was getting._

He almost came the instant I said the words, very quickly he was pulling out of me and ripping off the condom, Stroking his cock, and straddling over the top of me on the bed. "I'm gonna cum all over you, Rey." He said it as ropes of white, warm, sticky, cum shot from his member onto my stomach and tits.

He collapsed beside me, breathing hard but a calm smile on his face as he turned to look at me. "I see you like a little kink; Me too. We might need to talk about we do and don't like, though at some point."

I nodded at him rolling to look at the alarm clock. 3.:42 A.M. Hmmm must have been asleep for a bit after all. "We have to be up in an hour and 15 to go get your car." I grabbed a shirt from the floor and wiped myself off.

"I can think of something we can do until then," Ben said as he pulled me to him, kissing me deeply.

"Yeah, me too." I laughed, "It's called sleep. Ben!" I kissed him back. _  
_

_God, this man._


	8. Chapter 8

My alarm buzzed, and I cursed at it as I tapped snooze on the evil black box on my nightstand. I rolled over into the Adonis that is Ben Solo snuggling into his side. "Ben, we gotta go get your car."

"Mmmm," he groaned at me, pulling me deeper into him. " Ten more minutes." He kissed the top of my head, and I wasn't gonna argue about a ten-minute delay as I closed my eyes and inhaled his masculine scent letting my eyes drift back closed.

The awful buzzing was back what felt like the instant my mind fell back into sleep. "Noooo," I whisper yelled at my alarm as Ben's chest rumbled with laughter beside me.

"Guess that means our 10 minutes is up." He said, sitting up beside me." He eyed the water and Tylenol on his nightstand and reached for them. "You're a Saint woman." He said as he raised the glass of water to his lips and drank.

I tapped the alarm and watched him drink.

_Fuck how could a man just drinking water be so fucking sexy? His Adams's apple moving down as he swallowed might be one of the hottest things I've ever witnessed._

"Earth the Rey." He waved a hand in my face, and I blushed.

"Yup. I'm here. Just got lost in thought for a second." I leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Mmmmm, you do that again, and we will end up being late. Most of my body is hungover, but my dick doesn't seem to be getting the message." He gestured at the tent he was pitching under the covers.

I arched a brow at him. "How much time you need to get ready, and how far do you live from here?" As I slid down the bed beside him, dragging the covers down his body.

"Fuck Rey. I have an extra suit in the back of my car, and my neighbor said he would take Chewie out for his morning walk for me last night. So I actually can go from here to the office if we're honest." He was already breathing quicker as I planted kisses along his defined torso.

_Note to self get the fuck to the gym like yesterday._

I pulled the comforter away from his cock, finally freeing it from its suffocating tent. Still amazed at its size. _Holy Mother of God. Every time._ I kissed a line of kisses along the V cut into hip as I made my way to his cock.

"Rey," he breathed my name and my pussy clenched in response.

"Yes?" I breathed hot air across the head of his dick before licking it from the base to the tip.

He let out deep moan shaking his head from side to side, "Nothing." He smiled up at the ceiling, sliding his eyes closed.

I smiled smugly to myself and pulled his cock into my mouth. Using my hands to assist me with his size, I worked him up and down, trying to relax my throat to take him deep. Finallygetting my throat to stop its gag reflex, he slid all the way into me and gasped, "What the fuck Rey!" His hands going to my head, his deft fingers gripping tightly as he worked my head up a down my throat wrapped around his cock.

My eyes were starting to water as I breathed through my nose, still stroking the base of his cock with one hand while swirling my tongue along the underside of his dick. His body started to stiffen, and I took the opportunity to change speeds going a bit faster.

"Rey, I'm gonna come." He attempted to pull me back and his dick out of my mouth. I shook my head vehemently, trying to stay in sync with my motions as he tensed up. "Fuck Rey," he said, his hands gripping my hair at the roots as he shot hot cum down the back of my throat.

I swallowed, then licked the small drop of cum that had slipped down the side of his dick off of him. He shuddered at the contact, and his eyes met mine.

"Good morning Mr. Solo." I winked at him as I hopped off the bed and made my way into my bathroom.

"Baby girl, how am I ever supposed to want to leave if I get to wake up like that?" He chuckled in his rich voice from my bedroom.

I shut the bathroom door needing a bit of privacy so I could pee. Ben not caring or not realizing strode in as I was peeing. "Ben! The door is shut for a reason!!" I yelled at him as he entered.

"Rey, you just sucked the life from me through my dick. I'm not gonna die or run away from seeing you pee." He laughed as he rinsed his face in the sink. "Now hurry up I gotta pee too woman."

I laughed at the normalcy of the situation. I hadn't had this kind of relationship in a long time. I got up and went to brush my teeth so he could pee. _Was this a relationship? We're we just fucking? He had said he would be jealous if I was on a date._ I was lost in thought, staring in my bathroom mirror, water running, no toothbrush yet in my hand.

"You ok?" He kissed my shoulder as he brushed passed me. It snapped me out of thoughts, and I snatched up my toothbrush and started scrubbing my teeth, nodding at him. "You got an extra?" He nodded at my toothbrush.

I scrunched my forehead at him. "For all the men I roll through here?" I spoke through the mouthful of spit before spitting it into the sink, smiling at him. "No, I don't."

He snatched the toothbrush from my hand, reapplying toothpaste to it as I stared dumbfounded. "Ben Solo, do not do it." I shrieked at him as he slowly and teasingly inched the toothbrush towards his mouth.

"In the last twenty-four hours, I've had my tongue in both your mouth and pussy. I'm sure your toothbrush is fine." He said before popping into his mouth.

"Gross." I said walking out of the bathroom. "Now, I have to buy a new toothbrush, Ben." I reached into my dresser and pulled out a pair of nude lace panties and rummaged to find the matching bra. I slipped them on and heard Ben moan behind me.

"That's not even fucking fair." I get to know that's what you have on underneath everything all day. His eyes pleaded with mine. I laughed as I reached into my closet and found a pencil skirt, blazer, and a cream button-up blouse.

"Ben, think about how I feel now knowing you apparently don't even OWN underwear." I let out a small laugh and held my hands up at him in a 'what's a girl to do' gesture. "Fair is fair."

He got dressed, and we headed into the kitchen area where Rose was sitting at the table on her laptop, her AirPods in her ears. I tapped her shoulder, "Whatcha doin?"

"Good morning lovelies!" She hugged me and smiled at Ben. "I made coffee on the carafe feature this morning, something told me we might need more than a single cup each."

"My savior!" Ben air pumped towards her and B-lined towards the coffee maker popping open cabinets searching for cups.

"Travel mugs are in the dishwasher, Ben." I laughed at his over-eager desperation for coffee.

"Thank you, Rose. You're the best." I leaned down a kissed the top of her head before following behind Ben into the kitchen to get my own coffee fix.

After we both had travel mugs at the ready, we headed out the door, waving to Rose on our way out. The walk was short to his car, and we started the commute to the office arriving early enough for him to carry his extra suit up and change in the en suite restroom in my office.

Our workday breezed by, and I reviewed the contracts for Caroline's portfolio with Ben. He was impressed I was able to both get her to agree to three advertising contracts so quickly and get them signed. 

After work, I headed back to my apartment and Rose and I decided to resume our Monday night Lucifer binge -fest. We were 6 Episodes in when the first text arrived at 10:32 P.M.

Ben: Whatcha doin?

Me: Watching the devil himself. 

Ben: What? Where are you?

Me: Lol. I'm at my apartment, safe and sound. Rose and I are binging Lucifer, drinking wine, and gossiping about men.

Ben: Any good gossip?

Me: Just about this one guy I like but I'm not really sure what we are doing.

Ben: Hmm sounds like you should just ask him.

Me: You think so?

Ben: Yep. If he's smart he will tell you he isn't sharing you with anyone.

Me: That means I shouldn't expect to share him with anyone either right?

Ben: Seems fair enough.

Me: Ben is that what this is?

Ben: Rey, 100%. Please do not make me kill the man who tries to take what's mine.

Me: Yours huh? Does that make you mine?

Ben: You had me the minute you used a shitty pick up line in an elevator sweet cakes.

Me: Oh, God, don't remind me. I still can't believe I asked you that. Lol. I gotta get back to Luci with Rose ok?

Ben: Ok but one thing first ok?

Me: What?

Ben: Whatcha wearing?

Me: no. Lol. Goodnight Ben.

Ben: Booooooooo. Goodnight Rey.

"Look at that cheesy smile" Rose gushed at me from the other side of our loveseat.

"I think we just made it official" I smiled at her, my face feeling like it was going to break from the size of my smile.  
  


"Oh?!" Rose squealed and hugged me." THAT'S SO EXCITING!!!" She raised her wine glass to me. "To finding someone to share our life experience with."

"Cheers," I said, clinking my glass to hers before sipping my wine and turning my attention back to Tom Ellis on our TV Screen.

_Sorry Tom, you don't compare to the real-life stunner that has fallen into my life._ I thought as I smiled at the television in front of me.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up feeling better than I had in a while. Stretching out in my bed, I reached for my phone and saw I had woke up with 16 minutes to spare before my alarm was going to start its evil yelling. I turned off the feature and padded into the kitchen for coffee.

Roses light was still off, but her bedroom door was open, I popped my head in, and she was still asleep in her bed. Deciding against being an asshole, I pulled her bedroom door shut before rummaging around the kitchen.

After making my coffee, I sat at on our loveseat and pulled out my phone. I had an email from Caroline Patterson, so I swiped it open.

Rey,

I want to audition for the film called 'Tiny Things'. It looks right up my alley. Please get with the directors and set up a reading for me. I don't LOVE the script for the other, but it's not too far from my range if 'Tiny Things' doesn't pan out. Thank you so much for your hard work you've been a breath of fresh air so far! I look forward to our continued partnership!

Sincerely,

Caroline

I smiled and forward the email to Ben before responding to Caroline and letting her know I would get with the team on it to get her audition set up.

*Star Wars The..*

"Hello, Ben." I answered the phone, my voice still tinged with morning grogginess.

He was panting, and there was lots of background noise with sounds of popping. "Good morning, gorgeous. You're up early." He let out a long breath.

"You ok? You sound... busy?" I laughed into the phone.

"I'm just finishing up boxing at the gym." I could hear the water turn on in the background. He continued, "I just wanted to call and tell you I'm very proud of you. Caroline is usually a problem case, but she seems to really have clicked with you. Congratulations."

I smiled. "Don't congratulate me yet, I still have to get her to auditions and hope she gets the role."

"True, but your job is to get her there, her job is to do the rest. If she isn't cut for it, that's on her. Anyway, I'm gonna hop in the shower before I get ready to head into the office. I'll see you in there, ok?" He left the question hanging.

"Ughhhhh, how dare you call and flash images of you in the shower at me like that!" I giggled into the phone. His rich laughter followed my comments. "Bye, Ben. I'll see you later." I said before hanging up.

Deciding I was feeling slightly daring today, I went back into my bedroom and pulled out my favorite lingerie set. Slipping into the black lace up two piece set, I checked myself in the stand up mirror in the corner. _Hot damn. I looked good._ I reached for the black garter belt matched the set and pulled it around my waist, slipping stocking up legs and securing them with the lace clips.

I opted for a basic, black dress to cover the ensemble. It was cut low but was professional enough that no one would question it in a business atmosphere. The lingerie wasn't for now anyways, it was for this evening. Reaching into my closet, I scooped the dress out of the back of my closet that still hung in its designer bag.

_God, Ben was gonna flip when he saw me in this. Shit, I hope he remembers his tux. I made a mental note to text him._

Heading out the door I stopped and scribbled a note that said, "Tonight's the night! See you at 7!" Before pinning it to the corkboard and shutting the door behind me. I grabbed my cell and shot him a text.

Me:  
7:25 A.M.  
Hey, you have your tux for Rose's charity dinner tonight, right??

Ben:  
7:27 A.M.  
Yup. It's hanging in your office closet. I noticed you don't have a dress in there, though. Are you bringing it with you today? Do I get to help you put it on? Even better, will I get to help you take it off later?

Me:  
7:30 A.M.  
If you play your cards right, I'll definitely need help taking it off. 😉

Ben:  
7:31 A.M.  
You think you might wanna stay with me tonight after the dinner?

Me:  
7:31 A.M.  
I didn't bring clothes to change into or an outfit for work tomorrow.

Ben:  
7:35 A.M.  
We can figure that out later. I promise not to send you to the office naked. Well. Mostly.

I didn't respond to his last text as I approached our office building. I shook my head and laughed at how insane my week had gone from just Monday to now Thursday. I swiped my badge and headed to the elevator bank.

Exiting on the 25th floor, I was greeted by the ever perky Cathy who nodded "Good Morning" and handed me two messages before answering the ringing phone on her desk.

I walked into the red double doors into my office and immediately noticed Ben's voice carrying throughout it. Looking around, I could see the bookcase door was open. I walked in and set my purse down inside my desk drawer before going into the en suite and hanging my dress beside his black and white suit in the closet. _Fuck he was going to look fantastic tonight._

Strolling back to my desk, I turned on my computer before sticking my head through the bookcase door and waving at him with a smile.

He nodded at me, motioning with his hands for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk while he wrapped up his conversation. He turned his back to me, staring out the large window. At the same time, a oversized black and tan German Shepherd mix came bounding toward me from the left. I never saw him coming.

Chewie knocked me over with a big "Ooof"' as the air was knocked from my lungs, and my face was covered in licks. I was splayed out on the ground dying in laughter, trying to block my face from the onslaught of his tongue. "Ben, help!"

Ben turned towards me and quickly wrapped his call up laughter wrapping around his face. "Oh my God, Chewie, you know better. Bad dog. On your bed!" His voice only sounded half as serious as it should have. Still, the poor sweet dog tucked his tail and dropped his head as he walked dejectedly back to his raised bed on the opposite side of Ben's office, laying down with a big sigh and giving me sad eyes.

Ben looked down at me, sprawled across his office floor. My supposed to be for later, garter clips were very evident as my dress was hiked up much higher than it should have been. _Thanks, Chewie._ "Help me up, Ben." I groaned from the floor, extending my hand to him.

"God Rey, I don't know that I want to. I'm somewhat tempted to push that dress up and see what those clips are attached to under there." He growled out.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's for later, Mr. Solo. We are at work. When we are here, we are professionals remember." I extended my hand to him again, and this time he takes it, pulling me up and into him. He pulls me close, and I can feel his hardness against my stomach.

"Ben, Professionals, remember." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, forcing myself to push away from him. I turned and walked towards the large dog in the corner whose tail thumped louder with every step toward him.

"So you're Chewie, huh bud?! Nice to finally meet you." The dog tried to lick my face again. Only this time, I was prepared and blocked it with my hand. "You bring him to work often?" I turned towards Ben as I still bent down, petting the large dog.

"Sometimes, today he gets to go home with Cathy since I am going to be at a Charity event this evening. Also, I don't know if you got the email I just sent yet, but we fly out to London tomorrow at 9 A.M."

"London?!" I asked. "Why?" 

"Caroline asked that you join her for the audition." He grimaced. "I wasn't kidding when I said she had taken a shining to you. Sometimes celebs prefer their publicist travel with them, and it seems Caroline would like you to do just that."

"London." I rolled word across my lips. "Tomorrow? They already confirmed her audition?"

"Yep, that was them I was on the phone with just now. The audition is a courtesy to those they have already auditioned. As long as she doesn't show up drunk or high, she will get the role."

"What?! That's amazing!" I was so excited.

"You have a company card on your desk, and today I'm going to expect you to use it. Get three cocktail evening dresses, since we will have at least three events while we are in London. Call Rose to see if she can take a half-day and go shopping with you ." He smiled at me. "Rey, you've earned this. Enjoy it."

I couldn't help myself. I stood and hugged him. Probably not what most people do with their bosses, but I was just so excited. He took advantage of the closeness and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "I'm really fucking proud of you." He was beaming with pride as his eyes met mine.

"Thank you, Ben." I squeezed him tightly before heading back into my office. I heard the click click click of paws behind me and noticed Chewie following me. I sat at my desk and pulled up the email confirming indeed I was heading to London tomorrow with Caroline and apparently Ben fucking Solo.

Chewie curled up at my feet as I worked. I grabbed my iPhone and snapped a picture texting it to Ben in his office. 

He responded by striding into my office and whispering, "Traitor." Chewie popped his head up at Ben, sitting up under my desk. The large dog then placed his head in my lap, seeking head scratches.

"Looks like Chewie is my new buddy." I laughed at how quickly his dog had flipped on him.

"Damn traitor, He prefers women. I think Cathy sneaks him steak when she dog sits him for me,” he chuckled.

I laugh at this because knowing Cathy, she definitely does. She is such a kind woman, and I know Ben cares for her deeply.

"So, I guess my assignment today is shopping? Is this real life?" I smiled, leaning back in my desk chair as he leaned against the frame of the door.

"Today it is. Don't get used to it, though. It's not always like this. I can't believe you got her to pick a movie to audition for, do you know I've sent her over thirty scripts in the last four months?"

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "Thirty?! Ben, you were overwhelming her!"

"I was giving her choices." He scoffed at me.

"This is why she wanted to work with a woman." I raised my hands at him in a shrug. "She needs someone who understands where she is coming from; I think that's why we click."

"Either way, I'm glad someone is handling her." He did look relieved. "Go shop woman. I'll see you back here in a few hours to get ready for the charity dinner."

With that, I grabbed my purse, cell, and company card. I shot Rose a text, letting her know my plans. She had a showing at nine but was free after that and was going to meet me in Manhattan. I bent down and kissed the big dog between the eyes, his tail thumping the whole time. "Ok Ben, I'm out for the day then. I'll see you around four." I winked at him as I exited my office.

"The dog gets a kiss and I don't; that's Bullshit." He said with a warm smile as I walked by him towards the elevator bank where he had fucked me just four days ago.


	10. Chapter 10

I ended up finding four dresses I couldn't live without. Rose helped me pick them out, and they were stunning. I felt so guilty about using my company card. Like, so guilty. I even texted Ben to ask him before swiping it for the first dress.

Me:

10:48 A.M.

Found a dress, it's not cheap, but you're sure I should put this on the company card? I can pay for these myself.

Ben:

10:49 A.M.

Woman swipe the fucking card, save the receipt though we need those for accounting. 😉

Me:

10:49 A.M.

Should I be concerned about a budget here? I don't want to overstep my bounds.

Ben:

10:50 A.M.

Your card limit is $50,000 a day. Good luck maxing it. Grab lunch for you and Rose on me today too. Tell her I said not to skimp and get the good wine.

_ Holy shit. There was no way I was coming close to that.  _ Here I felt bad because the dress I was buying was a couple of hundred dollars.

Rose was reading the text over my shoulder, "Dude, he is so in love with you." she chuckled.

"He's insane is what he is." I rolled my eyes at her accepting the bag and my card back from the cashier. I tucked the receipt into the slip inside my wallet and we headed to the next boutique to hunt for my next dress.

"Ugh, I wish you could come with me!" I made sad eyes at Rose and she smiled.

"I am so jealous that you're going to London." Her eyes caught on something in the window of the shop we passed and we stopped going into the vintage store.

"Dude check it!!!! That's an original AT-AT Walker!" She was giddy as we stepped into the shop and she asked the store owner the cost on the item.

"Ah that's a new item we just had brought in," he was beaming at it with pride. "We have it listed at $150."

"I'll take it right now if you will take $100." Rose said. Rose knew her shit on Star Wars collectibles. Our love of all things Star Wars was one of the things we had bonded over.

He seemed to think about it and smiled at her, "Is it for yourself or a boyfriend?" He asked trying to be smooth but failing miserably.

Rose knew where this was leading though and shot him in the foot instantly. "It's for me. I collect Star Wars things and have for quite a while. Now that I think about it I don't know what my boyfriend collects I should probably ask him." I could tell she was annoyed.

She wanted the AT-AT but she didn't want to have to put up with his bullshit to get it. She would rather walk out empty-handed than have to flirt with him to for it.

"I can do $125 for it but that's my cutoff per the seller." He said glancing at a sheet of paper behind the register suddenly very businesslike.

"Bummer." Rose turned and headed to the door bumping my shoulder in a come-on gesture as she walked by me.

Once outside she let out a string of explicative words. "That mother fucking, asshole, cock sucker.

He knows damn well he won't sell that for that. Fucking highway robbery." She seethed in anger.

"Whoa Rose." Deep breathes sis. I tried to calm her. "Let that asshole sit on it and come back in a month and offer him $75." I grinned at her.

She finally smiled at me seeing my logic she flipped the store the bird as we continued our walk up the row of stores where we found my next three dresses before stopping for lunch.

Around 2:30 after we had finished shopping Rose and I headed to our apartment. I suddenly realized I had to pack for a week in London before getting ready for the event tonight.

I grabbed my luggage out of the small hallway closet realizing I only had one large rolling bag. "Rose, can I borrow one of your large suitcases?" I called through our apartment.

"Yep just make sure you check that I've updated the address on the tag for it." She yelled back at me from down her hallway.

Grabbing the two bags by the handles I rolled them to my room and started packing for my trip.  _ Mother fucker. I was supposed to have a wax appointment in the morning at seven.  _ I realized this as I pulled out my iPhone and checked my iCal to see what flights we had booked, quickly sending a text to the aesthetician to reschedule.

_ What? There had to be a mistake. Surely we weren't flying first class to London. That would cost a fucking fortune.  _ I called Ben.

Ben: "Well hello beautiful I was just thinking about you." his voice permeated my ears like warm honey.

Me: "Oh yeah? Weird. I was just thinking a mad man must have booked my plane ticket. First-class Ben? Really? I could have flown economy. Wasting that kind of money for the leg room is ridiculous."I sighed at him.

Ben: "Have you flown first class to London before?" He asked his voice low.

Me: "I've never been to London before Ben." I was beyond exasperated with him.

Ben: "Even better. Your gonna be even more annoyed once you find out where we're staying." He laughed into the phone.

Me: "Great." I ground the word out. "I expect a nice donation at the charity dinner tonight then." I laughed.

Ben: "Ah yes, about that. I'm not gonna be able to make it." He sounded apologetic.

My heart sank.

Me: "Oh." I said trying to hide the hurt in my voice. "Ok. Well, I still have to swing by the office to change before I head over so I'll see you in a few I guess."

Ben: "Rey, I'm so fucking sorry. With all the planning for Caroline's portfolio, today time got away from me, I've got to get everything done since we leave at nine tomorrow. I promise I'll write a fat ass check to whatever charity they are supporting." He sighed into the phone.

Tears slid down my face as I sat on my bed.

Me: "It'll be fine Ben. You don't have to write a check I didn't want you there for your pocketbook. The charity is Breaking Ground if you want to look into them though. They help the cities homeless population which is something both Rose and I are very passionate about." I let out the sigh I was holding in as more tears fell even though my voice never faltered. "I gotta let you go, Ben, lots to pack."

Ben: "Alright see you soon, bye." He hung up.

The tears poured from my eyes as I finished packing for my work trip to London.

As I silent sobbed in my bedroom I made mental notes of how this was my fault. Caroline was my client and I had left for the entire day leaving Ben with my entire work load. I felt terrible. Sucking my snot into my nose I strode into the bathroom and gave myself a pep talk in the mirror.

"You are a strong, beautiful woman. You don't need a man on your arm to complete you. You are successful. You are independent and you are fearless." I reached down and turned on the water splashing my face with cool water before scrubbing the makeup from my face. It was already ruined from my tears so I was going to have to start fresh.

Leaving my face fresh I decided I was going to do my hair and makeup in my en suite after I put my dress on in at the office since the dinner didn't start till 7 and wasn't far from the office. I grabbed my makeup kit and my overnight bag which had my styling tools in it for my hair along with a change of clothes.

Rolling my luggage out to the front room I text Ben.

Me:

3:10 P.M.

Does the fact that your not coming tonight effectively cancel our sleepover too?

Ben:

3:11 P.M.

That's up to you, but God I hope not.

Me:

3:11 P.M.

Ok bringing my luggage with me then. You're gonna have to meet me at your car to put this all it once I get to the office.

Ben:

3:12 P.M.

  1. Text me when your here.



I called a cab and made my way from our Brooklyn apartment to the office. The cabbie was talkative which I actually enjoyed for a change. We talked Yankees baseball and about his kids who were starting elementary and middle school. As we pulled up to the building I texted Ben to let him know I was there.

Me:

3:59 P.M.

Here- meet you in garage in a few

I unloaded my bags and strode inside scanning my badge and heading to the elevator bank hitting the down button. The doors slide open and to my surprise there stood one very gorgeous Ben Solo.

"Fuck." He hissed. "You've been crying." He immediately grabbed the bags from me and pulled them into the elevator before ushering me inside behind them. The doors slid shut as he pressed the parking garage button on the panel.

"I'm fine Ben." I rolled my eyes at him. "I got frustrated with myself earlier. Nothing more."

"You realize I'm not stupid and know that when a woman says. "I'm fine" that they don't mean it right?"

**DING. Parking Garage.**

He looked at me as the doors slide open and I walked off. He pulled the luggage off the elevator and started walking to his Audi SUV popping the trunk and loading the luggage into the back of it. He eyed me in question. "You gonna answer me?" He prodded.

"Fine, I'm pissed that your not going tonight. You happy?" I said in a huff. "But I also know it's 100% my fault because I left today and went fucking shopping for dresses leaving behind all my work for you to do." My voice broke in the last sentence as tears welled in my eyes again.

He wrapped me in a hug beside the luxury SUV. "Rey, you stupidly, gorgeous woman. Let's go up and you can help me get these last two proposals knocked out. I bet if we work together we can be done in an hour." He pulled me in closer and I breathed him in. His scent smelled of vanilla and peppermint.

"No, I don't want you to come with me out of pity!" I laughed even though tears still fell from my eyes.

"Do I look like I would ever go with anyone on a pity date?" He arched a brow at me as gave me his biggest dorky smile. "Come on let's hurry you need to get ready still." He grabbed my hand and lead me back to the elevator kissing my knuckles as he pushed the button with his other hand.

"Don't you worry about the cameras in the building?" I said looking around noticing the cameras in the parking garage. The elevator arrived and the doors slide open.

"You should be more worried about the elevator cameras." He said with a wide grin as he walked into the elevator dropping my hand.

I'm pretty sure my head was the mind-blown emoji as I stood outside the elevator staring at him as he stood inside of it holding it open for me.

"Ben fucking Solo, are there seriously cameras on the elevator." I hissed at him following him into the elevator, I punched the 25 and turned my attention to him. "I'm serious." My eyes searching the corners of the elevator.

"So am I, I had to double Eric's salary to make sure he wouldn't say anything to anyone and gave me and solely me the recording off the cloud." He smirked.

"THERE'S VIDEO?" I screamed it at him giving zero fucks at this point.

He leaned forward and kissed me as I pushed him off not letting him coax me down with the distraction. "No sir, you’re not distracting me with affection."

"Rey, there are no cameras in the elevators. But if there was video, that would be fuckin' prime spank bank material." He winked at me.

"Goddammit Ben, I hate you so much." I groaned at him. "Why do you do this to me." I stomped my foot.

"You seem disappointed. You wanted it for your spank bank too huh?" As he said it, he firmly slapped my ass and the elevator slowed its assent.

"Ow," I yelped a blush spreading across my face.

**DING. 25th Floor.**

The doors slid open and I was so thankful that Cathy wasn't at the receptionist’s desk as I made a B-Line for my red double doors. As I entered I was greeted by one Chewie.

"Ah, my buddy!" I said dropping to my knees in my dress and letting my bag fall to the ground beside me. "Did you miss me today!? You did! Was your daddy grumpy pants with all the work he was doing?" Chewie took off around my office and through the doorway between our offices coming back with his ball, dropping it on the floor in front of me.

"Wow, I'm impressed. He gives his ball to literally no one." He scoffed as he patted the dog between the ears.

I picked the ball up and rolled it across the room for the big dog and he chased it. Once he captured it he threw it into the air himself a few times before going to lay under my desk chewing the ball nonstop.

"Ok Chief, What am I working on?" I asked Ben as I approached him at his desk which was covered in documents.

"I'm gonna have you cover this one and I'll do this one." He handed me a folder and I took it to my desk and started running the numbers as I typed up the report. Forty-five minutes later I walked the folder back to him along with the completed report.

"Done. What's next?" I grabbed for another folder in his to be done pile.

"Go take your shower and start getting ready it's 5:25 Rey." He looked tired. I suddenly felt awful for expecting him to attend with me tonight. A knock on his office door interrupted us.

"Chewie my boy you ready to come to stay at Spa a la Grandma Cathy?" Cathy came into Ben's office with Chewie's leash and the ginormous dog was bouncing off his bed and up to Cathy faster than I could blink. She noticed I was in Ben's office then and immediately apologized, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Cathy," Ben scolded her, "you're definitely not interrupting please come in. Rey and Chewie are apparently buddies and he has turned on me for her. He's been all over her today."

"I've been telling you Chewie needs a woman in his life!" Cathy smiled at me and it felt genuine. "He's a good dog Chewie is, did Ben tell you how he got him?" Cathy ask me.

"No, he hasn't yet." I beamed at Cathy wanting to know the story.

"Oh well, I'm sure he will." She said with a wink. "Me and Chewie gotta get outta here. We gotta hot date with the hot dog vendor on 5th Avenue!" She clipped his leash into his collar and lead him out of the office shutting the door behind her.

"Ok, I love her." I smiled at Ben.

"She's an amazing woman. She is my best friends mom." He looked sorrowful as he said it. "She keeps me fed when I forget to eat lunch half the time and makes sure if Chewie needs a sitter he has one."

I walked around his desk and gave him a small hug before heading into the en suite bathroom and turning on the shower. I checked the time on my phone before stepping in, 5:30 P.M.

_ Ok, let's do this. _


	11. Chapter 11

_ Stripping myself of the black dress and gorgeous lingerie I had spent a small fortune on I stepped into the oversized shower. I reached for the body wash in the corner. Popping the cap I identified the smell immediately as Ben. I turned the bottle to see what it was making a mental note for later. 18.21 Man Made Wash in Spiced Vanilla scent. _

__

_ Hmm sounds fancy, I thought as I squeezed some into my palm and slathered it along my body. I stepped back under the stream in of water and rinsed when I heard a knock at the door. _

__

_ "Yes?" I asked through the door. _

__

_ "May I come in?" He asked opening the door slightly but not coming in or evening peeking in for that matter. _

__

_ "Ben you and I both peed in front of each other yesterday, I think there are worse things than seeing me in the shower." I laughed. _

__

_ He popped the door open and shut it behind him. Stopping immediately as he entered letting a curse out. "Fuck, I wasn't ready" he clutched his hand to his chest. _

__

_ "Too bad I don't have time. We're already going to be late." I laughed through the glass wall of the shower. _

__

_ "Is now a bad time to say I seriously need a shower too?" He asked huskily as he started to work at the tie around his neck. _

__

_ "Ben, don't do it." I giggled from inside the shower holding the chrome handle of the shower door firmly. _

__

_ He slowly started to unbutton the buttons of his dress shirt one by one and I watched entranced as he slid it from his body. He pulled his undershirt over his head and my breath caught in my throat and my thighs clench together at the sight of his chiseled torso. The man was ripped. Like absolutely shredded. _

__

_ Get a grip, Rey. _

__

_ He looked up at me a gave me a half-cocked grin, his eyes never leaving mine as his belt was pulled from its loops. Then in one smooth motion, he unhooked the button on his dress slacks, slid the zipper down, and kicked his shoes off as he stepped out of them. _

__

_ Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. I was utterly drenched. And not from the fucking shower. _

__

_ "Rey, is there room in the shower for me?" he was bending down to take off his socks as he looked up at me. I shook my head no. "Really?" He gave me puppy dog eyes as he removed his second sock. _

__

_ "Fine" I huffed releasing my grip on the shower door handle. _

__

_ He grabbed it and quickly stepped in under the stream of water pulling me to him. "You should get out." He murmured before kissing me softly. _

__

_ "I haven't even washed my hair yet." I said moaning into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, his hands sliding around to grip my ass. _

__

_ "Turn around." He said. As he popped his hand down on my ass cheek and I yelped. _

__

_ "You've gotta stop doing that!" I said turning my body, but not really meaning it, because to be honest every time he did it my muscles inside my pussy clenched tighter and I got a little wetter. _

__

_ "You seem to enjoy it or I would." He chuckled, as he reached for the shampoo lathering it between his palms before working it into my scalp. _

__

_ A deep moan came from my throat that was enough to give him pause mid-scalp massage. He pulled my head backward and with our height differences our eyes connected with me looking at him upside down. "You good?" His upside-down smirk knowing just how good his fingers felt against my head. _

__

_ "Uhh, huh," I said. Taking a step backward pushing him out of the stream of water and me underneath it to rinse the suds from my hair. I reached for the conditioner and plopped some along the shafts of my hair before stepping forward allowing him to step into the stream. _

__

_ "My turn," I said as I reached for the body wash motioning for him to move towards me. He obliged as I lathered the soap and started washing his incredibly sculpted chest. _

__

_ "You know you're like hella ripped right?" I said it and immediately started laughing at my own lack of filter. "Sorry, I just, fuck you’re amazing." I pressed a kiss to his un-soaped shoulder before dragging my sudsy hands over it too. _

__

_ "Rey, you realize you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on right?" He leaned down planting a kiss on my lips and I melted against him. Feeling his dick firmly against my stomach. "But if you want to remotely make it to Rose's dinner you have got to get out of the shower now." _

__

_ He looked down at his cock which was standing at full attention pressed between us. "That guy cares about only himself. Hurry up, woman." He said slapping my ass again in an attempt to hurry me out of the shower. _

__

_ I sighed rinsing the conditioner from my hair and stepping out of the shower. _

__

_ "Hey Rey," he said as I grabbed a towel standing on the shower mat with the shower door still standing wide. "My handprint looks hella sexy on your ass though." His devilish smile made me want to climb back into the shower so badly. _

__

_ "God I fucking hate you so much." I groaned as I wrapped the towel around me and pouted. His laughter echoed around the shower. _

__

_ He surprised me by saying. "Hey Alexa, play Kings of Leon" and sure enough 'Sex on Fire' came alive through the speakers in the ceiling as he smiled at me. _

__

_ I arched a brow at him as I towel dried myself and stepped into the large closet. I slipped my dress out of its designer bag. _

__

_ God, she was beautiful. _

__

_ I needed to call Giana and thank her for this dress. I could have never afforded this fucking thing otherwise. G worked at the Valentino boutique here in New York and had gifted this me when I told her I wasn't going to the charity dinner because I couldn't afford a dress. The red dress was simply put, fucking stunning. _

__

_ It had a deep plunge neckline and the back was open. The sash was leather and it served as the ribbon that accented the back of the dress also. The bottom of the dress was flowy but not over the top with a slit up the right leg. Oh, and it had motherfucking pockets. _

_ Yea, she was a stunner. I slipped the lacy black underwear and garter belt back on, the dress wouldn't allow for the black lacy bra that matched. Slipping the nude stockings up my legs and snapping them into place with the clips of my garters. _

__

_ I grabbed my one and only pair of Louies and slipped them onto my feet. They were basic black but those red soles popped with this dress accenting them. I checked myself in the floor-length mirror and even with damp hair, I looked fucking amazing. Hell. I would fuck me. I smiled at myself in the mirror before stepping back into the bathroom where now 'Use Somebody' was playing. _

__

_ "You were gonna go out in that?!" His jaw was hanging open as he stood outside the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips. His hair still damp and dripping droplets of water onto his pecs. _

__

_ "Correction, Ben Solo, I AM going out in this." I winked at him as I sat down at the small vanity opening my makeup kit and plugging in my curling wand. _

__

_ "Babe, fuck." He blew out a breath. "Can we just go back to my apartment? Fucking please?" His eyes pleaded with me as he dropped to his knees beside me and I started laughing uncontrollably. _

__

_ "Ben stop, I can't stand up Rose. This charity means way too much to both of us." I ran my hand along his jaw and cupped his chin bringing him in for a kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth trying to coax me for more as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I smiled into his mouth breaking the kiss. _

__

_ "You're a mess." I shook my head at him as he stood and walked into the closet. "Hey Alexa, play Black Sabbath." I said as 'Paranoid' played through the bathroom speakers. _

__

_ I spent the next 15 minutes blow-drying my hair and styling it. Using the wide barrel wand to give myself some good curls. I set my hair and started on my makeup. _

__

_ Ben stepped out of the closet and I turned to him with my face half contoured. "What happened to your, nope. Nevermind." He smiled at me. _

__

_ "First of all Holy fucking hell and second of all fuckkkk you." I stared at him, I'm sure drool was leaking from the side of my mouth. _

__

_ He was dressed in a black Burberry tuxedo with a black bow tie, white dress shirt, black pants, and black Louis Vuitton dress shoes. He looked like the embodiment of sex. _

_ "You like it?" He said doing a small spin for me in the bathroom. _

__

_ "Like it?" I was trying my best to stay seated and to not go start ripping it off of him. "You look fucking amazing, Ben." His eyes met mine and he smiled. _

__

_ Welp. Apparently I was gonna be wet all night long. _

__

_ Shaking my head, I turned back to the mirror continuing my handiwork on my face. He leaned against the wall and watched me in the mirror. _

__

_ "You know, you reallllllly don't need ALL of that," he said waving his hand and gesturing towards my face where I was now smudging with the contouring sponge. _

__

_ "Uhh, huh." I nodded at him. "Tell that to me when I see myself in photos tomorrow." I laughed. _

__

_ "Alexa, play 'A Little Piece of Heaven'" Ben said as he bent down kissing the top of my head. _

__

_ I arched a brow at him. "A7X huh? Can you do me a favor and not murder me though?" I cracked up at his song choice. _

__

_ "Listen don't run and I won't have to," he laughed at his own joke grabbing his cuff links out of his bag and slipped them through the slots in his sleeves getting flustered with them rather quickly. _

__

_ "Ben, you need some help?" I cocked my brow at him in the mirror applying my mascara to my left eye as I asked him. He sighed setting the cuff links in front of me on the vanity. _

__

_ "Yea, when your done can you put these on for me? I fucking hate the tiny ass things." He rolled his eyes. _

__

_ Smiling I grabbed his hand and turned it over facing his palm up, planting a kiss there before smiling up at him. "I'm really happy you’re coming with me tonight Ben. It means more than you know." _

__

_ "I'm glad I'm getting to come too." His smile radiated the happiness I felt. _

__

_ I finished my mascara and applied my red smudge-proof lipstick that perfectly matched the shade of my dress. _

__

_ Yes, I spent $52 on the damn lipstick so I could kiss this man without messing my makeup up or smearing it on him, worth every fucking penny. _

__

_ Standing I reached for the cuff links turning them in my hands to look at them laughing when I realized they had the First Order logo on them. "Ok Ben Solo, the TIE fighters on your ceiling in your office, your dog's name is Chewie, and now these cuff links. Are you a Star Wars nerd too?" _

__

_ He looked sheepish as his eyes met mine, "I mean, yea I like Star Wars. It's kinda what made me want to go into the business if we’re being honest. The whole cinematic aspect of it is mind-blowing." His face was lighting up just starting to talk about it. _

__

_ "So, now is probably the time to tell you, Rose and I, we run the local chapter of the Star Wars fanfic writers guild." I covered my face with my hands careful not to touch it and smudge my makeup. The cuff links tucked under my left thumb making it difficult to hide that side of my face. "We also have a pretty vast collection of memorabilia in the studio we share in the apartment." _

__

_ "Oh my God, now your just talking dirty to me." He laughed grabbing my hands from my face and pulling me to him. "You wanna read your fanfic to me sometime?" He asked sending a shiver down my spine as his hand rested on the opening on my back. The skin on skin contact setting my core on fire. _

__

_ "Probably not." I giggled "I bet if you bribed Rose she might slip you my writing pseudonym though and you could read it on your own time." I kissed him quickly not wanting to mess up my perfect makeup. I stepped back reaching for his wrist to slip the cuff links in. _

__

_ After I quickly got them both to put into the indeed tiny ass slots he adjusted his bow tie in the mirror and turned to me. "You ready gorgeous it's already six fifty and it's gonna take us twenty to get there." _

__

_ "Yep let's do this." I reached for the small black clutch and Ben grabbed my makeup kit and overnight bag as we headed for the elevator banks. _

__

_ "I fucking hate this elevator now," Ben said as he pressed the down button. _

__

_ "Oh good, I'm not the only one." I smiled over at him my eyes alight with mirth as the elevator doors slide open and I stepped in. _

__

_ "You know," he said stepping in behind me, "I could totally go for an elevator round two right now." He said his eyes blazing as the doors slide shut behind him. _

__

_ "Like hell, you will!" I put my hands up in front of me. "I swear if you mess up this makeup before we get there I will murder you, Ben Solo!" I grinned at him as I slipped my hand into his leaning my head into his shoulder. _

__

_ We rode the elevator down in silence the rest of the way. I took the opportunity to scan his body in the mirror really enjoying my view as the elevator slowed. _

__

_ God, how was I so lucky? _

__

**_DING. Parking Garage._ ** _ The electronic voice breaking my trace. _

__

_ "You ready?" He said pulling me off the elevator and into the parking garage where I was very surprised to see that there was a long black limousine. _

__

_ "Ahem." I cleared my throat. "Whose that for?" I asked him nodding at the limo. _

__

_ "Oh, baby you didn't think I was letting you show up in that dress and not taking full advantage of you in the back of limo did you?" He smiled. "The second I saw you I called a car service and had them head over. Let me get your bags." _

__

_ I rolled my eyes at him but inside I was giddy. I had ridden in a limo before but never with a man like him. Rey, do not fuck him on the way to the event. I silently scolded myself. _

__

_ Ben provided the keys to his Audi to the driver and he advised him of his address so he could get the vehicle to his home parking garage for us. I walked over to Ben as the driver of the limo opened the back door of the limo for us both dismissing the second driver so he could maneuver the Audi to its destination. _

__

_ "You're too much you know that?" I said to Ben as he slid in the limo behind me. _

__

_ "Am I?" He said reaching for the bottle of champagne resting in the ice bucket along the inside of the limo. "I feel like I'm just enough." He laughed as he popped the top on the bottle and poured us each a half glasses of the Moët. _

__

_ He handed me a glass and placed a soft kiss on my lips raising his glass to mine. "To exploring new things and hoping they are better than we expect." _

__

_ I nodded at him as I tapped my glass to his adding "And to the best sex a girl could ask for." Winking at him. _

__

_ Because god damn if it wasn't the truth. _


	12. Chapter 12

Ben slipped his hand in mine as the car started to move. I took another sip of my champagne enjoying the tiny bubbles against my tongue. I didn't drink champagne often finding it lead to me getting to tipsy, too fast pretty much every time.

_Mental note I should only have this one glass._

"You really do look beautiful Rey." Ben was playing with his champagne glass in his right hand while staring at me, his left hand still laced in mine. "I don't know many people who could pull that dress off quite the way you have tonight. And by that I mean it's literally taking every ounce of self control I have not to rip it off of you this instant." His tone was dark, ominous almost.

Goosebumps erupted up my arms and I lifted our joined hands and kissed the back his knuckles. He rolled his shoulders back and exhaled deeply blowing outward as he leaned his head back closing his eyes. "You ok?" I murmured my voice husky.

"I will be, currently having an internal conversation with my dick asking him to behave." He nodded at the not so small bulge in his pants.

My eyes darted to the open window between us and the driver. "Does that thing close? And once it does... Can he ah.. see back or hear back here?" I asked blushing.

This got Ben's attention as he quickly sat his drink down and reached for the panel sliding the divider up. "I don't know what you're thinking but I'm game, I can absolutely promise you that." He hit the intercom button. "Once we arrive at the function if the divider isn't open, circle until it is."

The intercom crackled before a "Yes, Sir" came through and the static buzzed off again.

I tossed the remainder of my champagne back and reached over Ben's lap purposefully rubbing my chest across him. He let a loud groan and grabbed my ass pulling me into his lap as I carefully draped my dress around him effectively straddling him.

"You know," I breathed into his ear, "I promised myself I wouldn't fuck you in this limo before the dinner." I placed a kiss just below his ear and he moaned again. Feeling slightly daring and a little charged from the bubbly I nipped his neck with my teeth and he gripped my hips tightly, forcefully grinding me into his erection.

"Rey if you do that again I am going to rip the underwear you have on off and fuck you until you can't walk, much less can attend this dinner." He growled, as his hand found its way into my hair digging into my scalp. His large hand pushed into my roots as he pulled my head back by my hair slightly exposing my neck and sending sparks throughout my scalp and down into my core.

"Fuuck" I groaned the word, as I pulled his hand off my head. "Don't mess up my hair too much. I don't want to look like we just fucked as we get out of this limo Ben." I laughed.

He nipped my neck back and laughed. "Baby you gotta stop this then because the way things are going it's gonna happen sooner rather than later."

I took the opportunity to slide myself down his body and into the floor of the limo. My dress pooling around my body. Settling between his knees I reached for the fly on his dress pants, as I did he grabbed my wrist, "Rey, for someone who doesn't want to mess up your makeup that's one sure as fuck way to do it."

I threw my head back in frustration. "This is such bullshit." If I could have stomped my feet I would have.

Pulling me back up into his lap he kissed me lightly. "I have a better idea." He shifted me into the seat and reached back to the bar for his champagne glass before handing it to me. _So much for one glass of champagne,_ I thought to myself before throwing it back too.

"That bad?" He chuckled.

"Yes!" I said and it came out as an exasperated groan. Ben's smile was devious as he now slid onto the floor of the limo and pulled my knees apart. _Oh fuck. Ok. This could work._ My eyes met his as he lifted my dress and inspected the black garter clips.

"God fucking dammit I've been dreaming about these all day. Fucking Chewie and his big ass self had to go and knock you down and show me what I was missing." He bit lightly just above where the garters were attached to the stockings a loud moan escaped my mouth.

I sank my teeth into my bottom lip hoping like hell the limo was semi-soundproof otherwise our driver was definitely aware of what was going on back here. Ben pushed my dress up further and then it was his turn to groan. "Ohhhhhh fuuuuuuuccckk, you didn't?" he leaned down into my crotch and nipped against my thigh again. "How fucking dare you." He moaned. "You are the worst."

I knew he had finally found that the lingerie I was wearing was crotch-less. _Score One for Rey._ I thought to myself with a smug smile.

"Wipe that smirk off your face woman." he looked up at me over the top of my dress. "What were you thinking, we are going to a charity dinner and you're out here in crotch-less fucking panties. I'm almost tempted to make our driver stop so we can get you new ones." He sounded so serious and I laughed out loud.

"But Ben, this just means you can fuck me that much easier in the coat closet." I said arching my brow at him.

"Jesus, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." He rolled his eyes ducking his head back under my dress and kissing along my thigh.

I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of his lips against my skin. His hands sliding up the outside of my legs and gripping my ass sliding me towards him. The heat of his mouth finally on the outside of my lips. He kissed just above my clit before running his tongue from the bottom of my pussy to the top through the slit of my panties. Groaning he pulled one hand from my hips using it to pull the fabric of my panties apart so he could better access my cunt.

"Fuck Rey, Do you know how good you taste?" he breathed into my core as he continued to lick me. He slid two fingers inside of me and I arched up off the seat into his palm, seeking more from him. I needed him deeper.

"Ben, I need more." I moaned. "Please."

In response he slid a third finger in stretching me, he curved his fingers towards my G-spot as his mouth found my clit, sucking it. I bucked into his mouth needing him to move with me. Wanting him to fuck me. Desperately needing release.

"Ben, please." I could feel my orgasm creeping closer. He pulled his fingers out slowly before roughly slamming them back into me and it was exactly the friction I needed. "Again." I all but shouted. And he did, this time in perfect succession with the assault on my clit with his mouth bringing me over the edge. "BEN!" His name on my lips as my orgasm rained over me.

Ben slid out from under my dress his mouth slick with my cum and his saliva. _Hot damn that's one of the sexiest sights I've ever seen in my whole life._ He reached over to the bar and grabbed a linen bar napkin and a bottle of water. He poured the room temp water over the napkin and wrung it out over the champagne bucket before gently reaching back under my dress and cleaning me. It was one of the most intimate and touching things a man has ever done for me.

"Ben, I" I started to speak and stopped, "thank you." I could feel the emotion in my throat. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to cry, but not from sadness. This man had the ability to bring me to my knees. This man was more dangerous to me than I wanted to admit to myself.

He smiled at me and pulled my dress down straightening it for me before grabbing a second napkin and wiping his own face.

"God I could literally do that for days." He leaned forward and kissed me and I no longer cared if I messed up my makeup.

I slid my tongue into his mouth. The tip of it running back and forth over his canines as his tongue ran along the inside of my mouth. I could taste myself everywhere inside of his lips.

He finally broke our kiss breathing heavily. "Fuck Rey, we gotta stop. I'm sure we are there or close." He was panting, as was I.

Laughing I reached for my clutch and pulled my phone out to check the time. As soon as I looked at my phone as let at a curse and stopped laughing. "Fuck!"

7:32 P.M.  
2 MISSED CALLS  
5 TEXTS

I swiped my screen to camera facing mode and checked my makeup somewhat shocked to find I still looked flawless other than a light sheen of sweat. _Thank fuck for $52 smudge proof lipstick._

I reached to the wet bar and grabbed another linen napkin and blotted myself of the sweat then handed it to Ben. "Wipe your sweat down."

He took the napkin and wiped his forehead as he rolled down the divider. The driver let us know we were two minutes from the hotel where the dinner was taking place.

"Ben, one thing I need to mention." I nodded to him. "There's gonna be a red carpet."

"A what now?" He stared at me.

"Yea, so one of the things I've failed to mention. The event is sponsored by Lucasfilms." I smiled broadly at him knowing he was going to be stunned.

"I." He stuttered. "You." He started to talk as our limo rolled to a stop and our driver exited the vehicle.

"Smile and nod baby, you're probably gonna meet Harrison Ford tonight." I kissed him and as I grabbed my purse I pushed him towards the door that was being opened by our limo driver while the paparazzi bulbs flashed outside our car.

I VERY quickly learned that Ben didn't like crowds. He even more so hated being told what to do, especially by people he didn't know. So a Red Carpet was his worst nightmare.

_Well fuck._

Luckily, I had planned ahead. I saw Harrison not too far away and pulled Ben over to him. I introduced the pair and they hit it off immediately. I had met Harrison through working the cons here in NYC over the past 6 or so years and we had kept in touch via our love of charities.

The two were wrapped up in conversation and I stood on the red carpet talking to others I had met from these events and Rose's work. I smiled at Ben who was deep in conversation with Harrison Ford. He looked so handsome and carefree. I walked towards them and Harrison smiled as he saw me approaching. "I'm not kidding Ben, I will come and find you if you hurt her in any way." he nodded at Ben as he stuck his hand out to Ben shaking it firmly. 

Ben gave him a huge smile as he said, "I promise you have nothing to worry about on my end Mr. Ford." as he pulled me into his side and we turned to continue our walk down the long carpet into the venue.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me that this was going to be hosted by Harrison fucking Ford." He looked at me like I had hung the moon.

"You never asked." I laughed. "There was a reason I invited you, it wasn't just because you have a nice dick." I winked at him as I let my hand fall between us 'accidentally' brushing against his crotch.

"Touché," he leaned down and kissed me very lightly touching his tongue to the inside of my lips. "Will you ever cease to amaze me?" His eyes shone with wonder as he stared at me. All around us camera bulbs flashed but I was lost in his eyes and never noticed them. To be completely honest, I don't think he noticed them either and if he did, he didn't care.

Pulling out of the kiss he wrapped his arm possessively around my waist as we walked the rest of the carpet, I introduced him to anyone I knew that we met along the way. He was very relieved when we finally spotted Finn and Poe quick to give both of them a handshake and ask where they got the whiskey they held in their hands.

"Hey where's Rose?" I asked after we had all said hello to each other. Finn nodded towards the far left side of the room where Rose stood on the side of the stage moving around the chairs where the speakers were going to be sitting before they spoke.

"She's up there and she's a nervous wreck." He smiled but it didn't meet his eyes. "If you can save her please do. I've tried every fun guy trick I know and she about bit my head off twice so now I'm hiding in the corner drinking."

"Oh, no" I said with a groan. "No, no, Rose." I stomped my foot at her, even though I know she couldn't hear it across the room. "I'll go help her."

Leaning into Ben I looked up at him, "You good hanging with these two for a bit? I need to go save my girl." I grinned up at him.

"I'm sure I can manage. I bet they can give me some good dirt on you. How long did you say you've know them? Three or Four years?" His wicked smile dropped a small twist of worry into my stomach as I turned and looked at my two best guy friends.

"You two behave and keep the bad shit to yourselves or I promise both of you I'll never help you with women again." I shook my finger at them even though they both already had their hands in the air and were wearing shit eating grins.

_Fuck. They were going to give him all the juicy gossip they could and there was nothing I could do about it._

"Yes ma'am" Poe said right as Finn nodded and said "You got it." I shook my head as I turned and went to help Rose get the platform set before the first speaker started at Eight o' clock.


	13. Chapter 13

As I approached Rose I stopped for a moment to take her in, she looked stunning in the floor length, black, sequined dress that fit her figure perfectly. Her hair long, rich, mocha hair was worn swooped around to one side in thick, curled tendrils.

 _Jesus Finn, if you don't fuck her Poe will._ I internally laughed at my own joke.

"Hey, what can I do to help you?" I asked her waving as I approached her smiling.

"Oh, thank Loki you're here!" She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly. "One of our speakers isn't going to make it and we need someone to fill a 15 minute slot and I'm fucking panicking."

"Oh shit, who didn't make it?" I chewed on my bottom lip trying to brainstorm with her.

"One of the lawyers who was helped off the streets when he was thirteen, he was supposed to tell his story. His wife went into labor an hour ago and he had to go." I could tell she was in full blown panic mode.

"Rose, this might be a really off the wall suggestion, but you could talk?" I looked at her hopefully.

"Oh God no." She looked horrified. "I could never."

"Rose, you're the reason we support this charity. You pushed for your agency to get behind this specific one. They literally helped you get off the streets and into a home. I could do it with you even if you want." I gave her a small smile.

"You would do that?" She looked up at me with her beautiful almond shaped brown eyes.

"Of course," I hugged her and she seemed to relax just a little.

"Ok, let me go tell the director to sub me in, I'll set out an extra chair for you beside me." She beamed at me.

I watched her gracefully stride across the stage towards the booth and start talking to a gentleman with a mic. Feeling like my job was done I went back to find my man.

Oh, and find him I did, "Rey, did you really steal his car?" Was the first question Ben asked as I approached the group of now four men. Apparently Harrison Ford had enjoyed Ben's company so much he joined the trio of men.

"Oh, my God. No! I didn't STEAL IT!" I borrowed it." I rolled my eyes at Harrison.

"Sure" he scoffed. "Let a guy know next time your gonna borrow is 1966 BRITISH RACING GREEN AUSTIN HEALEY 3000!!!" He practically yelled the last part and of course everyone around us darted their eyes in our direction. I turned a bright shade of pink tucking my face behind my hands.

"Oh, my God Harrison people are gonna think you're serious, stop!!" I doubled over in laughter. "You've got to stop showing up to events and trying to cause scenes."

"These things are boring." He shrugged at me, giving me a big hug in apology and waving off everyone around us. Slipping out of our embrace, I turned into Ben's left arm and his hand settled on my hip as we continued our conversation.

"You and Ben figure out how to kill off your character so you can retire yet?" I laughed, teasing Harrison who tells me every time he sees me that as soon as they kill his character in Star Wars he will finally be able to retire peacefully.

"Actually, the kids got some good ideas I might need to give him a call." He nodded at Ben a twinkle in his eye.

Laughing, I looked up at Ben, "Oh yea? You're gonna be the one to kill off everyone's favorite smuggler? Let me know how that goes." I rolled my eyes at him smiling at how much fun he seemed to be having this evening.

Music began playing, signaling us to be seated for the speakers to begin. I quickly let Ben know that I needed to sit with Rose due to the change in lineup with the speakers and asked if he minded sitting with Poe and Finn.

Of course, being Ben, he didn't and I followed Harrison to the side stage and sat beside Rose. Rose sat beside Harrison Ford and two other speakers. Ben's eyes met mine through the crowd and he made a motion with his hand putting his pinky to his mouth and his thumb to his ear like a phone. Grabbing my clutch I glanced at my phone inside of it.

Ben:  
8:04P.M.  
So we still fucking in the coat closet? Or no?

Me:  
8:04 P.M.  
You're the worst. But maybe. 😉

I made sure to dramatize putting my phone back in my clutch and rested it in my lap. Hoping he would get the hint that I was going to pay attention to the speaker since I was literally on stage and we were starting.

It buzzed again but I ignored it listening to Harrison talk about the importance of helping our homeless youth get off the streets. What seemed like a few short minutes later I heard him say my name.

"Rey, come on up here for a minute." It's like my world went dark. _No, no, no._ I stood, my knees not quite supporting me how they should. I took a step and grabbed the chair beside me gaining my balance before striding across the stage to him.

_Shit, shit, shit._

"Rey is a special young lady to me, you see I met her almost seven years ago. She was working a convention actually not too far here as a volunteer, she was 18 at the time. I found her smoking a cigarette behind the building and I had literally just been thrown up on by a little kid wearing a wookie costume and I asked if I could bum a smoke. She told me ten dollars for one cigarette. I paid her a hundred because I'm the asshole who didn't carry anything less at the time. I learned a lesson that day let me tell you." He beamed at me like a proud dad before continuing. "So here we sat talking about movies and life for about thirty minutes before someone finally came outside freaking out looking for me. Let me tell you, in that thirty minutes I learned more about struggle, heartbreak, forgiveness, strength, wisdom, and mostly the power of the female mind from an eighteen year old woman whose become one of my dearest friends." He smiled at me broadly. Tears were welling in my eyes.

_This fucker was gonna ruin my mascara._

"That's is why tonight, I am honored to donate $250,000 to Breaking Ground in honor of my good friend Rey Johnson. I've personally seen the impact it can have on peoples lives and the positive changes it can help them make. I look forward to seeing this organization grow and thrive!"

He hugged me and I sobbed into his shoulder mumbling, "I hate you." 

"I know." He chuckled as he pulled at a satin handkerchief and handed it to me.

Dabbing my eyes and trying not mess up my perfect contouring I tucked it into my purse following him to sit back down.

The next two speakers spoke and then Rose talked about herself and how she was taken in off the streets by Breaking Ground.

She looked stunning as she walked up to the mic. "Hi," she said, "I'm Rose Tico, I was pulled in off the streets by Breaking ground at age of fourteen. My sister Paige who was two years older than me never made it off the streets. She OD at age nineteen, when I was only seventeen years old and had just spent my first week in a foster home." She looked sad. "That's where I met Rey," she motioned to me beaconing me to her, "she was my sister in the first and only actual foster home I was ever taken into once being pulled off the streets. She helped me learn to do normal teenage girls things like text boys, apply mascara( correctly I might add), write fancy hearts above the I in my last name." She looked at me and smiled handing me the mic.

"Oh, I didn't come prepared to talk." I said and laughter spread throughout the crowded dining room.

"Well let's see, I was two when my parents left me in Central Park." I took a deep breath before continuing my mouth felt like the desert, "I was picked up by a policeman and turned over to Breaking Ground. I was lucky enough to be adopted into the Johnson family by the time I was three. Both of my adoptive parents are the most kind hearted people you will ever meet and they have done some amazing philanthropic work within the homeless community." I paused and reached for the water Rose had set out on the stage for the speakers taking a sip.

_Thank fuck._

"When I was eighteen my mom called me and told me that she had a new foster that was struggling to adapt to life off the streets. I was a freshman in college and had just finished midterms. I packed a weekend bag and headed home. Within the first hour of meeting Rose I knew she was going to be someone who was in my life forever. She's the sister I didn't know I needed." I reached out and grabbed her hand smiling at her.

She beamed back at me nodding for me to continue. _So much for her speaking._ I laughed internally before continuing.

"During that first weekend home I introduced Rose to what I'm sure almost everyone here tonight can agree is one of the best cinematic experiences ever made."

I lowered my voice to almost a whisper before I said, "I made her watch Jar Jar first." The crowd erupted in laughter. Harrison got up out of his chair coming to take the mic from me.

"You guys shouldn't laugh. She not even kidding!" He huffed before storming back to his seat and dramatically falling into it inciting more laughter from the crowd.

"I met Harrison about two weeks later at the convention he talked about earlier and while the rebellious teen in me charged him a hundred bucks for a cigarette he listened to me talk about my new sister and how we were bonding over my love of Star Wars." I scrunched my nose up at Rose.

"Harrison, I turned to him. Thank you. For listening to a teenage girl who thought my problems were big when in fact they weren't problems at all." I raised the small water glass at him and nodded as he smiled at me from his chair.

"After I went back to college, Rose and I talked daily. Either through phone or text. She became my best friend. She applied for college at the same college as me and when I was a sophomore we got our first apartment together which we just moved out of last year into our new place together." She was grinning at me looking down at the clock on the floor.

_Time to wrap it up._

"She recently got awarded best up and coming agent within the Brooklyn real estate area and I know in no time she is going to making an even bigger name for herself. I love you and I'm so proud of you. Ladies and gentlemen, Rose Tico." I said as I hugged her tightly before handing the mic back to her as she dabbed at the tears in the corner of her eyes.

Rose took the mic saying, "Thank you, Rey." Before continuing on with her version of the story. I sat next to Harrison and he leaned over to me.

"You did good, kid." He nudged me with his elbow and I picked my purse up off the floor.

"Thanks, old man." I nudged him back laughing as I slid my phone out of the small black clutch. "Oh, hey," I said, handing him his handkerchief from earlier. "Only slightly damp." I giggled as he took the pocket square shoving into the interior pocket of his suit jacket.

Glancing at my phone I saw the earlier missed text from Ben.

Ben:  
8:05 P.M.  
It's just hard to focus when I can still smell your pussy on my face.

 _Fuck._ My thighs clenched and I'm positive my face was bright pink as I slinked back in my seat exhaling, as I found Ben's eyes in the crowd. His eyes blazed with heat, as his teeth dug into his bottom lip. _Where the fuck is the coat closet?_ I shook my head at him in admonishment, smiling the entire time.

Harrison leaned over, "You two seem smitten." he said quietly enough that the speakers sitting on the opposite sides of me couldn't hear.

"He's something else," I turned and looked at Harrison seeking advice, "he scares me though. I literally have known him less than a week and I can feel myself falling for him. It's terrifying. I don't want to get hurt." I searched his hazel eyes for the wisdom I know they hold.

"Kid, if you don't take big chances you don't get big rewards." He gave me soft slug across the chin with his fist. "You keep your head up, you have a strong heart. You are a gorgeous young lady who deserves everything you've got. Enjoy it!" He started to stand.

_Oh shit were we dismissed and I missed it?_

Rose was walking towards us beaming as she pulled both me and Harrison in for a hug. "You guys rocked it, Oh shit, Rey, I'm so sorry. I froze up and panicked Thank you for carrying me." She squeezed me tightly as I fully embraced her.

"Anything for you" I said planting a kiss atop her sleek black hair. "Let's go find those sexy men we came with and dance little momma!" I did a little shimmy in place and she giggled grabbing my hand and leading the way.

"Bye Harry, I'll see you later I'm sure." I blew him a kiss as we went to find our boys.


	14. Chapter 14

As I walked up to Ben I couldn't help but smile. He looked so fucking handsome. _That's my date._ I internally did a little dance.

"Heya gorgeous," I said as I slipped my hand into his. "Fancy meeting you here." My tone was playful and light.

"Rey, I didn't know." He looked at me with passion in his eyes, but unlike earlier it wasn't fueled by lust. "You're so fucking amazing." He pulled me to him kissing me softly before wrapping an arm possessively around my waist, his hand relaxing on my hip.

"Ah I guess I haven't really had a chance to tell you my whole life story huh?" I looked up at him scrunching my nose as I smiled at him. "So yea, Rose is my roommate who happens to be my sister, hence my possessiveness over her."

"It makes sense now." He laughed with me. "You really are amazing Rey. You keep surprising me at every turn." He squeezed me a little tighter to him for a second before releasing me. "Hey did you see all the memorabilia they have for auction tonight?" He seemed suddenly excited again.

"Oh yes, I did. I don't have a dog in that race. Last year the lowest piece went for just under $5,000 and it wasn't even Star Wars stuff." I rolled my eyes. "I love that it all goes to charity but my pockets aren't that deep."

"It's a good thing mine are then, come on let's go look!" He squeezed my hand and led me to the tables where collections of items beyond my imagination were laid out. _Fucccccck._ "Is that an actual blaster from the set?" I leaned over looking at it in the display case.

The card in front of it said it had been donated by Harrison Ford and had been used by him in filming Return of the Jedi.

"Wow." Ben blew out a breath beside me. "I'll bet you airplane sex that goes for over half a mill."

"Yea right, no one is spending five hundred thousand dollars on a single blaster Ben." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Then take the bet. If I win, tomorrow you join the mile high club, if you win... what do you want?" He asked nodding to me.

"If I win, I get to hold my prize as a secret for later." I smiled up at him sweetly. He laughed and planted a swift kiss on my lips before saying, "You're on Babe."

We spent the next hour dancing and enjoying the company of Rose, Finn, and Poe. Poe took every opportunity he could to dance with Rose and me.

The second time he asked me to dance the song changed from a fast paced song to a slow song and we continued into it still enjoying our conversation.

"You seem happy with him," he nodded his head towards Ben who was deep in conversation with Finn.

"I am." I smiled up Poe. "He makes me feel things I didn't know I could or even wanted to feel Poe." I sighed and laid my head on Poe's chest.

"Rey, I swear to God if he hurts you I'll break his neck." He ground the words out and I could hear the malice in them.

I pulled my head off his chest and my eyes met his. "Poe, you're a great friend and I'm lucky you're in my life but please go easy on Ben he's a really good guy and I really do like him." I gave him a sad smile. I knew I was hurting Poe. It hurt me. I loved him. But I could never be 'in love' with him.

The song ended and Poe and I headed back to the group. Rose sensed the tension and grabbed my hand saying, "Hey, come with me to the ladies room!" I could have kissed her.

"Thank fuck." I exhaled as we walked into the restroom. "Poe is being extra angsty tonight and I can't handle it Rose!" I laid my head back against the cold tile wall as she checked her makeup in the mirror.

"Yea Finn told me he was being weird too." She sighed pulling a lipgloss from her small clutch applying it carefully. "You should tell him to fuck off." She bit off evenly.

"Rose!" I admonished. "That's our friend. Even if he has feelings for me I consider him one of my closest friends. I don't want to lose my friendship solely because he likes me."

"Rey, Poe Dameron is head over heels, I want to marry you and put babies inside you, in love with you." She turned and snapped at me.

"Oh fuck." I just stared at her. "Shit shit shit. What the fuck am I supposed to do with that information?!" I whined at her.

"You're supposed to go back out there, dance with that hunk of a man you brought tonight and ignore our friend who can't control his emotions for one night. Then when you get back from London, take Poe to lunch and tell him like an adult he needs to move on and find his own happiness." She smiled at me like we were talking about what kind of cake to eat at a birthday party and not a serious discussion about people's emotions.

"God I love you." I laughed as I walked over and washed my hands before checking my makeup. _Hmm all things considered it still_ _looked pretty damn good._ I grabbed the lipstick from my purse and reapplied it letting the smudge proof stain set for a moment before blotting it and checking my handiwork in the mirror.

_Perfect._

I turned to Rose, "Alright let's go show these boys what we got." I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the bathroom and back into the expansive ballroom.

As we entered the room and passed a small cocktail bar I was caught off guard when suddenly I was stuck in what felt like a twilight zone.

"Rey, would you like to dance?" A strong hand caught my arm spinning me towards the familiar voice.

"I am sorry," my words got lost briefly in my throat, "I don't think so." I tried to politely decline Derek's invitation shrugging his hand off my arm. The disgust in my voice still coming through even though I tried not to let it.

Rose never one to stand down was beside me in an instant, "Don't fucking touch her you jackass." She was in his face, well her finger was. He was 6'0 and she was 5'5 so she made do.

"Hello Rose, I see you're still mooching off Rey's success and hoping to pick crumbs off her coat tails." The venom dripping from his voice.

"Fuck you." Her words were laced with ice. "What the fuck are you even doing here?"

"Ah you see that's the thing about charity dinners, anyone with a big enough check book can get in." He smiled a toxic smile at us. "It seems I indeed do have the pocketbook to be here."

"God you're such an ass." I finally spoke. "You're lucky I didn't ruin you." I said the words and felt them deep in my soul.

"Fuck you bitch." He said the words right as Ben approached us.

"Everything ok here?" He asked arching an eyebrow at me.

Derek not realizing Ben was there with me made a very grave mistake with his next sentence. "Oh everything is fine. Just telling this fucking whore here that I still remember the last time I fucked her. The way she begged me to stop. Acted like she didn't like it as she came all over my cock."

Ben snapped, his fist connecting with Derek's jaw in one swift movement. Derek never saw it coming and was out cold before he even had a chance to blink.  
The small group of people around us spread out gasping.

"Fuck." I said grabbing Ben's hand checking for damages sighing when I quickly noticed there were none. He searched my face silently asking if was ok. "I'm fine. I've been dealing with him for two plus years. This is nothing new to me unfortunately. Come on help me pick him up."

Ben and I each grabbing one of Derek's shoulders drug him to a nearby hallway setting him in a chair. I looked at Ben and shrugged. "Think he's ok?"

"Yea I didn't hit him nearly as hard as I wanted to or as he fucking deserves." He was still shaking slightly with anger. I could see it now, the young boy who enjoyed fight club in alleyways.

"Ben," I looked over at him, "thank you." And I meant it. I had never had a man so willing to defend me and it felt fucking amazing.

"Rey, did he?" He stopped himself, he didn't really want to know but he had to. "Did he force himself on you?"

"Ben, it's not a conversation for here." The sadness permeated my face.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Ben started to walk towards the man still slumped in his seat. I placed a hand on his chest feeling his erratic heartbeat underneath my palm.

"It's not worth it Ben, he's got more money than he knows what to do with and I have zero proof other than my word." I bowed my head defeated.

Ben pulled me in for a deep hug and I breathed him in smelling the sweet smell of vanilla lingering against him. I relaxed a little as Harrison rounded the corner.

"Yo Rocky," he smiled at Ben, "That hook was sweet as hell." He held up a hand to high five Ben.

Shaking my head into Ben's chest I laughed. "You two together is my worst nightmare. Harrison do not hype man him." I turned to the older gentleman a smile on my face.

Ben slapped Harrison's hand while my back was turned but I heard it and shook my head at them. "The worst!" I said exasperated.

"Kid I was just coming to tell you they are closing out auctions and are going to announce grand totals so we are needed on stage again in 10. Also, I let security know he was here and I asked that they escort him out when wakes up." He nodded to Derek and smiled before walking back around the corner.

"Guess I'm needed." I leaned up grazing my lips lightly across Ben's. His hands ran down my arms and settled on the small of my back where the dress was open, the contact of skin on skin eliciting shivers throughout my body.

"I'll be in the crowd watching you kill it up there." he brushed another kiss across my lips his fingers making circles on my lower back.

I reluctantly pulled away glancing at the still passed out Derek slumped in the chair before turning and walking towards the stage where Harrison and Rose were standing chattering excitedly.

As I approached Rose grabbed my hand, "Oh my god you're not going to believe it! One of the items went for over a half a million dollars!"

_FUCK ME. Ben fucking Solo._

"Really?! It doesn't happen to be the blaster Harry donated does it?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"Umm," she flipped through the sheets of paper in front of her, "Yea, why?"

"Rose, who won the fucking thing?" I looked at her now very perturbed.

She flipped the sheets again before snorting in laughter. "Oh my God. Congrats Rey."

"What?!" I shrieked grabbing the clipboard from her hands. "I didn't bid on anything and I most certainly can't afford a half a million dollars."

Scanning the pages I found the listing for the blaster and there under it I read:

** $500,001 paid by Solo Enterprise Inc released to care of Rey Johnson.  **

_I'm going to fucking kill him._ I felt a stream of hot liquid on my face as I looked up at Rose.

"I hate him." I sobbed as she embraced me.

"Baby girl don't mistake love for hate." She laughed into my shoulder.

"He can't even let me win a bet fair and square." I huffed through my tears.

Rose snorted, "Wait, he just dropped $500,000 then gave you the blaster to win a bet? I'm fucking dead. Men." She hugged me again wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Buck up Buttercup we gotta get on stage. We raised over 1.2 million dollars tonight!"

I wiped the tears from my face and Rose gave me a quick thumbs up before she turned and headed on stage where she announced the final numbers and the crowd erupted in cheers. The party was officially over and the throng of people started to disperse.

I found Ben and immediately punched him the arm upon seeing him. "What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" I hissed.

"Oh shit, this is about the blaster, huh?" He tried his most charming smile on me.

"HALF A MILLION DOLLARS BEN!" I screeched it at him. "You DOUBLED the next closest bid, I looked. You cheater." I shook my head at him.

He laughed trying to cover his mouth and hide it from me. "I'm sorry ok, I couldn't not win though. The mile high club is worth it I promise." He tried turning on his sexy voice.

"Oh no, don't even think about it. You don't get cheat your way into the mile high club with me Benjamin." I let the authority carry into my voice.

"There were no rules saying I couldn't win it!" He shot back to me.

_Fuck. He's not wrong._

"Ugh. That's bullshit Ben." I knew he had me. "I guess it's a nice blaster though. It's gonna cost a fucking fortune to insure." I snorted at my joke as he leaned down to kiss me.

"You ready to head back to my place? It's getting late and our flight leaves at nine." He asked.

"Yea, let me find Rose and the guys to say bye and we can head out." I said as we set off in search of them, finding them sipping their drinks not too far away.

"Hey guys we are gonna head out, we leave for London too fucking early in the morning." I said to Finn and Poe giving them each a hug goodbye. Poe squeezed me extra hard as almost an apology before he released me.

Rose pulled me into a full body hug and whispered, "Please don't come back pregnant, I'm not ready to be an aunt." Giggling, she hugged Ben next and whispered something in his ear I couldn't hear. Whatever it was he was blushing as they pull away.

We said our final goodbyes and he took my hand as we walked together to the pick up line to wait for our limo.


	15. Chapter 15

When our car finally pulled around our driver came to the passenger side opening the door for us. I slid into the car with a big, "Hmph" as I fell into the seat.

"That bad?" Ben asked settling in beside me.

"That bad." I said. "I wasn't prepared to have to tell a room of strangers my whole life story. Sorry you got all my baggage at once, if you wanna run now I understand." I laughed to myself as I leaned my head on his shoulder looking up at him.

"Rey, none of what I heard tonight is something I would consider baggage. If anything it just makes you that much more incredible." He bent down kissing my lips softly. I melted into him.

_How does he always fucking know what to say?_

I rested my head on his shoulder as he reached into his pocket grabbing his cell which was vibrating quietly. The name Tabitha flashing across the screen. A little stab in my gut hit me and I ignored it.

"What do you have for me Tabitha." He pressed the phone to his ear leaning forward elbows resting on his knees as he listened to her. "Fuck." He let out frustrated curse. "Ok, keep me updated."

"That bad huh?" I rubbed his back with my right hand as clicked the phone hanging it up.

"Tabitha is my accountant." He ran a hand through his shoulder length, deep chocolate, locks. "I'm trying to acquire a couple properties at once and it's been a fucking nightmare."

"Oh" I let out a small sigh of relief, the small piece of jealousy had been there in my gut even if I didn't want to acknowledge it."Not going as planned?" I asked him genuinely curious.

"Well I got scolded by Tabitha for overspending," his laughed started deep in his chest as he turned towards me. "What she doesn't know is that I could give zero fucks what she says. If I wanna spend five hundred thousand on a fucking movie prop to win a bet I fucking will." He reached forward hitting the panel to slide up the divider before hitting the intercom.

"When we get to my building please circle it." He lifted his hand off the panel and the static crackled before I head the words, "Understood, sir." Come through it.

His heavy lidded eyes were almost black with desire when they met mine. "Ben." His name left my mouth as I reached out running a hand along his sharp jaw. I could feel his stubble there and my first thought was automatically how good it would feel against my thighs.

He leaned forward his teeth catching my bottom lip between them. I moaned into his mouth and he bit down harder. "Ah." I said even though the sensation wasn't an unpleasant one.

"Sorry." He pulled back. "Is that too much?" A deep crimson blush was spread across his face.

_God. This fucking adorable man._

_"_ Ben," I reached for both his hands, "I don't think there's anything you can do to me that's too much." I leaned forward into him pushing a knee over him. He understood my intention and grabbed my dress helping me straddle him.

Sitting up on my knees I kissed him this time biting his lip between my own teeth. When he let out a groan I lowered myself downwards grinding my heat into his very hard dick that was sadly still trapped in his tuxedo bottoms.

"How far are we from your apartment?" I asked him even as I reached for the button on his pants.

"Honestly depends on traffic. Could be 15 minutes could be an hour." He smiled at me and shrugged. "It's fucking New York babe."

I shook my head at him and laughed. "You're a fucking mess." I leaned forward kissing him my hand reaching into his pants lightly stroking his shaft. His breath caught in his throat as my hand wrapped around his cock sliding slowly down.

"Fuck." He hissed the word into my mouth. "I need to be inside of you so fucking bad Rey." He moaned out and my legs clinched on his thighs as my hand stroked him a little faster. "Please." His voice wavered. I could here the desperation there.

"Ok," I kissed him again, "condom?"

Ben reached into his interior jacket pocket and produced a condom. He tore it open and slipped it over himself before lifting my dress and sliding his fingers between us and directly into my already dripping cunt. "Oh God," I moaned into his ear as I shoved my hands into his hair my mouth meeting his. "Fuck Ben. I thought you were going to be inside of me?" I said it pleadingly.

"So impatient." He said it as he slammed his fingers deeper hitting my G-spot eliciting a loud, "Oh God yes Ben."'from me.

"Please." I begged. "I need to feel you."

"Holy Fuck." He growled into my ear as pulled his fingers from my dripping pussy. Both of his hands found the side strings of the black lacy lingerie I was wearing and before it even registered what was happening I heard it. _Rip!_

 _"_ Benjamin Solo are you fucking kidding me." I sat upright. "Those were two hundred dollar underwear." I said exasperated.

Ben never missing a beat pulled them from under my dress and to his face inhaling deeply and a delicious moan rolled from his throat. "Fuck it,I'll buy you more." He said as he shoved them into his coat pocket where the condom had been before pulling me back into him to kiss me.

He reached between us and slid his cock into me. A deep hiss poured out of my lungs as he filled me. He slowly started to lift me as I adjusted my knees below me and we found a rhythm. His hands dug deep into my hips and mine threaded into his hair as I rode him in the back of the limo.

"Rey," my name was moaned into my mouth as he thrust into me "I want to feel you cum all over my cock." He said it and my core tensed at his words.

_God how does he do this to me with just his words._

Moaning I drug my lips from his mouth and down his neck leaving a trail of kisses there as I pulled his bow tie apart still keeping the rhythm as I rode him. I unbuttoned the row of buttons on his dress shirt exposing the firmly sculpted chest that lay below and leaned forward kissing his sternum just as he decided to thrust into me harder.

"Fuck," I all but screamed as I bit into his pec to avoid the guttural screams that followed as my orgasm washed over me. "Oh shit, Ben." A few strokes later and he followed me to climax.

"I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding," Ben said chuckling lightly.

"What?!" I sat up quickly checking him over happy to see he wasn't, however he definitely had a very clear, very obvious, love bite over his left pectoral. "Oh, Ben. I'm sorry." I ran my hand over the spot that was already starting to bruise.

Laughing, he kissed me as he slid himself out of me causing a small whine to fall from my mouth at the loss of him. I carefully bunched my dress up and pulled my leg back over him before throwing myself into the long seat that ran the length of the vehicle.

"I like this view" he said still sitting in the back seat of the limo. Lolling my head to the side my hair hanging off the side of the seat my eyes met his. He looked so relaxed as he tucked himself into his pants and tossed the condom into trash bin. He leaned back against the bench seat his shirt still unbuttoned hair a mess his arms spread along the back headrests. _Hottest visual ever._

"I like it too." I reached for my clutch in the floor and snagged my phone swiping up to the camera feature. "Ben." I said, before hitting the capture feature. _Click!_

"Ohhhh. It's like that?" He pounced forward off the seat and onto me. Smattering my face with kisses as I dropped the phone onto the floorboard.

"You're kinda amazing you know that." I whispered to him as he leaned over my face.

"I don't think you know exactly how amazing you are either." He leaned down kissing me deeply. I could feel him getting hard again against my hip.

Shaking my head I laughed. "Ben, our poor driver."

"Fine." He huffed. Sitting up smiling he pulled me to him. He grabbed us each a bottle of water and helped me get my dress situated. I leaned forward planting a kiss on his chest before helping him button his dress shirt back up. I took a sip of the water he had handed me and sat back for a moment.

Ben slid the divider down and I reached for my phone in the floorboard. Looking at the photo I had captured.

 _Well, this was one million percent spank bank material._ I thought to myself.

In the photo his rich brown eyes were looking past my phone at me the desire in them still there, his arms spread the length of the seat resting on the head rest on either side of him. His legs were relaxed and bent at the knees. His dress shirt splayed open a visible bruise just above his left pec.

"Hey." Ben whispered and I jumped throwing my phone into my lap and his laugh echoed through the car. "Jeez did I scare you? What were you looking at porn?"

"Basically." I snorted handing him the phone so he could see the photo I had taken of him. "You look so fucking hot in that picture."

"You're gonna save that for your spank bank huh?" He teased me.

"Fuck yes I am." I laughed taking my phone back from him as I kissed his cheek.

"Seems only fair I get to take post orgasm photos of you sometime then." He shrugged at me raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sure you would like that." I giggled as the car was slowing next to a large skyscraper. "Holy shit, Ben is this where you live?"

He let out a big sigh, "Yup. Let's get your luggage out of the back and go up."

I grabbed my clutch and my phone as he stepped out of the limousine handing a tip to our driver.

An attendant greeted us, "Mr. Solo welcome home sir. Can I help you with these bags?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Frank, how many times have I asked you to call me Ben?" He asked the attendant with a warm smile handing him a $20.

"Probably a million sir and I'll still call Mr. Solo every time." he said picking up the bags.

"Rey this is Frank, Frank, Rey. He is the biggest pain in my ass ever and the only reason I let him treat me like this is because Chewie likes him." Ben rolled his eyes as he introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled at the attractive young man broadly. I could tell Ben enjoyed him. "Chewie was my ticket in too." I winked at him.

"Smart woman. Get in with the dog he rules this man's world." Frank laughed as he walked with us to the elevator swiping a key card before hitting the button for floor 52 and I noticed it was the highest number on the panel.

_Dear God. There were only 52 floors in this whole building meaning Ben lived in the Penthouse. Fucking shoot me._

The doors slid open and I wasn't prepared for the view in front of me. I turned to Ben dumbfounded. "At what point where you planning to tell me you lived in a penthouse in the middle of fucking Manhattan?"

I walked to the arched, all glass, wall of windows and could see the Hudson River in the moonlight. The entire city was below my feet.

_Holy shit this view._

"I don't know, it's not something I normally go around telling people if I'm honest." He shrugged and I could see he genuinely meant it. He wasn't one to brag about his wealth.

"It's beautiful Ben." I took in the room I was standing in, twenty foot tall floor to ceiling windows encased the curved room entirely. A large steel double sided gas fireplace separated a sitting area from a dining room.

Two curved, off-white couches faced each other in the sitting area with a sleek chrome table between them. Hanging from the tall ceiling was an abstract lighting fixture that reminded me of a star exploding that was being pieced back together by pieces of steel.

"Come on," he said. I noticed now he had already taken all my bags from the elevator and Frank had left. I had been so caught up in taking in the view I hadn't even noticed his departure. "I'll show you the rest of the place."

Ben's taste was exquisite and his luxury apartment showed it with modern furniture in every room. The kitchen was my favorite room in the whole place, well other than his bedroom of course. It had a huge white marble island that had cabinets underneath it, the cabinets themselves were stainless steel. It had a very industrial feel but it was stunningly gorgeous. As he was showing me around I had slipped off my heels and my dress was now dragging on the floor so I was carrying it bunched up. Ben must have noticed my struggle and stood in the doorway to his bedroom laughing at me as I walked down the hallway.

"You doing alright there?" his voice wavering slightly with laughter.

"Fuck off." I murmurer at him under my breath and he laughed even harder at my struggle.

"Well I was going to offer to help you out of it but now I think I'll watch you struggle to get out of it on your own." his laugh echoed down the hallway.  
  
"Good. I didn't want your help anyways." I huffed at him as I shoulder checked him walking into his bedroom and picking up my overnight bag finding my sleep clothes and face wash.  
  
I walked into his master bathroom and set my face wash on the counter as he walked in behind me,the smirk still spread across his face as I reached my hand over my shoulder and attempted to pull the leather strap that I somehow fucking managed to tie in the first place.  
  
"Would you like me to untie that for you?" He asked sardonically taking a step towards me.  
  
"No." I snapped at him quickly. "I can do it my damn self."  
  
"Rey, You sure? I'm sure if you just let me help you, I could.." he trailed off leaving the sentence full of promise his eyes darkening meeting mine in the mirror.  
  
"Nope. I got this." I said as my fingertips finally brushed the fabric. He reached forward and yanked the leather strap causing the bow to fall out and the dress to relax around my shoulders.

I growled at him and he laughed. "Are you fucking kidding me Ben Solo." I laughed now. "I almost fucking had it!"  
  
"Did you just growl at me?" He grabbed me around the waist his arms wrapping around me as he kissed my neck sending goosebumps along my arms.   
  
"Yes I fucking did. And now, I'm going to get the fuck out of this dress and get into that glorious bathtub." I said pointing to the sunken bathtub that could easily fit 4 people in it. 

He kissed my shoulder before he released me saying, "Deal. I noticed you didn't get a chance to eat tonight so while you do that I'm gonna go see what I can fix for us in the kitchen. Any food aversions I need to be aware of?" He looked at me in the mirror in front of us as he slipped the dress off my shoulder.  
  
"Nope." I said as I reached around behind my waist unzipping the hidden zipper and shimming the dress off my hips.  
  
"FUCK ME!" He rasped out his eyes meeting mine again in the mirror. "I fucking forgot you still had that on he nodded to the lace garter belt around my hips that held my stockings in place.

"Well to be fair I would still have on my fucking underwear too if some caveman hadn't ripped them off of me." I rolled my eyes at him as I reached down and un-clipped the stockings from their confines.

I strode over to the bathtub and turned it on placing my hand under the tap to test the temperature. Once I had it filling at a temp I preferred I walked into his large shower and retrieved his body wash. "This expensive?" I asked him. He nodded. I took the lid off and poured it under the tap creating bubbles as he shook his head a laugh escaping his lips as he turned and walked out the bathroom.

"Ben," I yelled from the bathroom as he walked away to go find us food. "I lied. I don't like coconut!"  
  
I could hear his happy laughter from the bedroom as I stepped into the bathtub letting the day roll over me.


	16. Chapter 16

The bubble bath was full and I was in full relaxation mode when I smelled bacon wafting into the bathroom. _God damnit Ben._ If there was one thing that could get me out of a bath immediately it was bacon. Grabbing the handheld shower attachment I turned the water back on rinsing my hair and body of bubbles before hitting the drain button.

Towel drying myself quickly I put on the pajama shorts and cami from my overnight bag. Then I grabbed one of the thick black plush robes he had hanging inside the master closet and wrapped it around me. It smelled so much of him. Picking up my towel I dried my hair lightly before hanging it on the hook and padding down the long hallway to the sleek steel and white kitchen.

Ben had his back to me flipping bacon with tongs in the pan. His hair was partially pulled into a semi ponytail and damn if he didn't look sexier than I had ever seen him. He had shed his tux and was wearing black basketball shorts and a white short sleeve undershirt. I was able to slide into a barstool unnoticed. I watched him silently as he hummed to himself. Listening intently I tried to make out the tune. It took a solid minute of listening before I finally figured out he was humming Car Seat Headrest's 'Drunk Drivers/Killer Whales.'

"Never took you for a Car Seat Headrest fan." I said aloud. He didn't respond and I realized he must have had ear buds in. I stood and walked around the island and he jumped when he saw me.

"How long have you been there?" He asked as he leaned over kissing me popping an AirPod into his palm curling his long fingers around it.

"Long enough for me to try and figure out what you were singing under your breath there. Before I came over here I was sitting at the bar and had said I didn't take you for a Car Seat Headrest fan but I guess you couldn't hear me." I motioned towards the AirPod in his hand smirking.

His cheeks flushed a slight pink as he reached for the tongs pulling a the last couple slices of bacon out of the grease to cool. "Yep. I saw them live not too long ago. They put on a fun show. You could have stayed in the bath. I was gonna bring you this in there." He nodded to two trays at the end of the counter that each had what looked like scrambled eggs, toast, a glass of orange juice, and an empty champagne glass on them.

"Babe, you cooked bacon. Let this be your first lesson. If you EVER cook bacon around me it will immediately rouse me out of bed, bath, or probably even death if we're being honest." I laughed picking up a piece of bacon taking a bite. It was perfectly crispy without being burnt and not too chewy. _Fucking perfectly cooked bacon_. I let out a moan.

"Well, now that I see what bacon can do I feel like maybe I'm not as good in bed as I thought I was." He frowned at me snatching the other half of bacon from my hand and taking a bite.

"Hey! That was mine!" I said trying to snatch the last bit from him as he shoved it in his mouth. "Why are you like that." I laughed at him shaking my head.

He held up a finger as he swallowed his mouthful. "You think I'm gonna let bacon make you moan like that?" He laughed as he turned off the stove and pushed the pan to the back burner.

"Come on let's go eat," he picked up the plate of bacon and walked to where the trays were separating out the now 5 slices of bacon.

Pushing the tray to me which had three slices of bacon on it I laughed, "Ben, how many slices of bacon did you cook?"

"Worry about yourself woman." He said as he picked up the other tray and turned the corner to start down the hallway toward his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Ummm, to eat?" He turned a looked at me.

"In your room?" I questioned him. "I mean you have a really nice dining room table."

"I don't even know that I've ever eaten in there." He looked at the large table that could easily seat 10 people.

"Come on let's sit in there.' I said a big grin on my face as I grabbed my tray and silverware.

"Alright if you say so," he looked at me with amusement as he turned on the lights and dimmed them slightly so we weren't overwhelmed by lights and could enjoy the view of the city through the large glass window.

We sat at the far end of the table closest to the window so we could both see the world outside. His long legs extended under table causing his feet to rub against mine.

"God I don't know that I could ever get tired of this view." I said my voice heavy with incredulity.

"Fuck me neither." He sighed deeply and I glanced at him. His eyes were on me, not the city outside the window and I felt heat spread throughout my body at his words.

My lip quirked up in a small half smile as I blushed at him and dipped my head. I reached for the orange juice on my tray and took a sip. I met his gaze over the glass as I swallowed before setting the juice back down. I picked up my fork and poked at my eggs not looking up at him as I spoke. "You're gonna ruin me Ben." I whispered the words not entirely sure I wanted him to hear them.

"That's the plan." He said his voice so low it was barely audible. "I want to ruin you so badly that I'm the only man you ever need again."

"Don't say things like that Ben. You can't say things like that." I shook my head at him. "You've known me four days."

"Then tell me how it feels like I've known you forever?" he said, his eyes serious. "I feel like I could tell you my darkest secrets and you wouldn't run. Would you run?"

"Depends, you got dead bodies in the freezer?" I tried at a joke to lighten the mood. He didn't smile.

_Fuck. Bad timing. Or maybe he has dead bodies somewhere. Shit. That would be bad._

"Rey," he closed his eyes and when he opened them I noticed they were now red rimmed like he was holding back tears. I immediately flew to my feet and was by his side wrapping my arms around him. "Ben, there is nothing you could tell me that would make me run from you." As I spoke the words I realized I meant it. As insane as it sounded after knowing this man less than a week he was ingrained in me. He would shatter me if he left me.

"Can I tell you that I'm not ready to talk about it yet and that be ok?" A tear slid down his beautiful face and I wiped it away. _Who hurt my beautiful Ben? I just needed a name. I just want to talk to them. I swear._ The anger I felt at whoever had hurt him was bubbling deep inside of me.

"Ben, look at me." He looked up at me from his seated position his tears shimmering in his eyes. "I don't know what happened in your past but it doesn't define you anymore than anything that's happened in mine defines me." I leaned down and kissed the tear that fell from his right eye off his check as he wrapped his arm around me and sobbed violently.

I held him like that for a solid five minutes. His head buried in the robe as the sobs wracked his body. Tears slid down my face as my heart broke for him. His demons haunting him in turn haunting me.

"Baby," I wrapped my arms tighter around him. "Will you come to bed and let me hold you?" I asked him and he nodded into the robe. I hugged him tightly before slowly releasing him. Leaning down I kissed him gently.

"Rey," his voice was broken and cracked when he spoke. "Thank you." His bloodshot eyes met mine and heavy sadness was etched into them. "Thank you for being you. Thank you for tonight." he stood up and started to pick up his tray.

"Hey, leave that. Go take a quick shower and I'll clean this up and meet you in bed in five ok." I reached up kissing him again before he hugged me gently and exited the dining area to head down the hallway.

 _What the fuck was that?_ I thought to myself as I rinsed the plates before loading them in the dishwasher. I had gone through the scene in my head as I had cleaned the table and put away our leftovers. What could possibly have happened to Ben? What could be so bad he's worried I'll run?

Kids? _I mean I don't hate kids. Hell I eventually want my own._  
Is he married? _That could be bad. 10/10 don't wanna be a home wrecker. But I think at least someone in his life would have slipped somewhere by now._  
Dead bodies in freezer? _Eh..._ I walked over to the freezer and opened it..Nope. Good there.

_What is going on with my Ben? And what the fuck can I do to calm him down._

I head back into the bedroom and slip his robe off as I walk in. I can still hear the water running in the shower so I knock on the bathroom door before I walk in. "Ben, can I come in?"

"No." He says sharply.

"Oh, ok." I say. A bit perplexed at his response since he's been so casual with strolling in on me but still I respect his privacy.

I start to back away from the door and he says, "Rey," and it comes out as a guttural groan. _Did he just!?_

I opened the bathroom door and find him with his head leaned back, eyes closed under the stream of water, with his still fully erect dick wrapped in his fisted hand. Cum still dripping from his long fingers.

_Where's my camera for this spank bank shot?_

"Holy fucking Hemsworth" I breathed out. "You couldn't wait all of three minutes and do that with me or for me?" The jealousy was pouring from my voice.

"Fuuuuuuck." He groaned out. "I didn't mean to, then I came in here and your fucking garter belt was in the floor taunting me."

"Ben." I laughed bending to pick up the black piece of fabric. "Is lingerie your kink?"

"Fuck it's one of many." He laughed from the shower. He rinsed his hands before shutting off the water and grabbing a towel. "I also enjoy the occasional elevator sex, stealing women's panties, from time to time I've been known to use rope," he paused his eyes meeting mine before continuing, "oh and I rather enjoy seeing my hand print on your ass."

If walking in on him jerking off in the shower hadn't been oddly arousing enough, him defining some of his kinks definitely did the trick. I could feel the moisture gathering between my thighs. The heat was becoming unbearable and I shifted my stance in the bathroom doorway.

"That's," I exhaled, not even realizing I had taken a deep breath while he had been talking "nice."

He lunged for me. I tried to side step but he was too fast. He caught me around the waist and quickly grabbed my wrists, pinning them to the wall above my head with one hand. His mouth slammed into mine as his hips rolled into me. I skimmed my tongue across his lips and he sucked it deeper into his mouth. I whimpered and bucked my hips rolling them against his erection.

In one swift movement he bent over and scooped me up with one hand behind me knees and one around my shoulders. He carried me to the bed and laid me on it, grabbing the hem of my camisole as he stood. I nodded, and he pulled it over my head.

"God you're so fucking beautiful" he said as he laid down beside me. He laid there as stared at me a moment not making any moves. Just staring into my eyes.

"Ben, can I ask you something?" I breathed into the darkness.

He let out a big sigh and laid his head on the pillow beside me. "You can ask me anything, ever."

"What did Rose tell you when we left tonight?"

He laughed. "She told me to bring you back from London pregnant."

I bolted upright in the bed. "She said what?!"

"She said to bring you back from London pregnant." He laughed again.

"That's not funny Ben!" I shook my head at him.

"I mean. It's not the worst thing that could happen." He shrugged.

I stared at him. (Dear reader, let me paint you a picture. Imagine a you're deer eating grass in a field far,far, away from any roads. There are no people around and no cars around and then BOOM suddenly right in front of you there's a car with bright headlights in your face.)  
 **THAT'S MY FACE RIGHT NOW.**

"Ben, I mean this in the nicest way possible. If you knock me up in London, I will cut your testicles off and feed them to the piranhas in the Hudson." I arched a brow at him in a 'test me' gesture.

"Fine." He huffed. "I'll wait till we.." his laughter broke through before he finished the sentence,"get back. I'm sorry that's in poor taste. I'm kidding." He turned to me and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Keep that juju to yourself. No baby juju over here please." I waved my hands in the air around me pushing the air around me away and laughing.

"We need to go to sleep, it's already almost midnight and we need to be at the airport by 7:30 a.m. at the latest." He blew out a breath of air and it smelled of peppermint.

"Does that mean we aren't finishing what you started in the bathroom?" I asked

"I mean, I already finished it." there was laughter in his voice as he said it and I couldn't help the laugh that flew out of my mouth at his words.

"Jesus, Ben." I shook my head laying it down on the pillow next to him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rey." He reached over and turned off his bedside light and the only light left in the room was from moon through the single floor to ceiling window on the wall of the master bedroom.

Snuggling into him I rested my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. I stared out the large window at the moon until I heard his breathing even out. The regular rhythm of his breathing and the thumping of his heart lulling me into my own slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re enjoying this please consider sharing it with a friend! ❤️ Tag me on Instagram or tiktok @Leemariefics


	17. Chapter 17

_" Hurry, We've got to get to the ship before this thing blows!" I held a small bomb in my hand that was beeping. I looked down at it 00:32 seconds flashed across the small screen. There was no way we were both making it out of this alive. Bending down I kissed Ben deeply and whispered. "I love you, Ben Solo." My decision made I gripped the bomb tightly and took off in a sprint Ben calling my name but unable to chase me with his injured leg. "Rey!"_

_"Rey wake up!"_

I awoke with a start as Ben shook me. "Good morning sleeping beauty. You know you talk in your sleep?" He was wearing a very lopsided grin and looked way too happy for how early it had to be.

"No, I don't!" I said pushing him away from me needing to brush my teeth as I could taste my morning breath.

"Ben, we're gonna die here." He said it in a fair maiden voice and I could literally die recalling what else I had said in the dream I just awoke from. Heat crept into my face as I pulled the covers over my head groaning.

"Oh my godddd what time is it even?" I wanted to crawl into a cave and never return, my embarrassment could fill an ocean. 

"Hurry! We've got to get to the ship before this thing blows!" His voice continued in his fair maiden impersonation. The fact that I know what I said next in the dream causing my cheeks to flush an even deeper red as I hid further under the covers.

"I love you, Ben Solo." He said this line in his regular voice and it dripped sex. It came out deep and husky as his hands slid under the covers and pulled me into him. "Do you really beautiful girl?" He nuzzled into my hair. "Does your mind already have you falling in love with me?"

I sighed into his chest. "This is so embarrassing. I hate you so much right now." I pressed my forehead against his chest still hiding under the covers.

"That's not what you said a few minutes ago." He chuckled and the vibration of it rumbled deep in my ear as it radiated from his chest. 

Finally working up the courage to look at him I pulled the covers from over my head. _Fuck he was breathtaking._ His hair was splayed out around his face on his pillow, his lips were full and pink. He looked like he was silently begging for sex with his eyes.

Propping myself up on my elbow I shook my head at him. "You're the worst." I ignored his earlier question. My head did have me falling in love with him, the problem was so did my heart. That was the biggest problem, it was way too soon to feel the way I felt about this man. I could talk sense to my head but the pull on my chest I couldn't fight the way I wanted to.

"Weird," he pulled his eyebrows together like he was in deep thought. "I think you mispronounced the word best in that sentence." He leaned forward to kiss me and I leaned away.

"I gotta brush my teeth. I can feel my morning breath." I laughed.

"I literally give zero fucks about your morning breath, you don't get to wake up topless snuggled next to me and not let me at least kiss you good morning." He pulled me tightly to him and kissed me. His tongue floating across my bottom lip. He was testing to see how far I wanted this to go.

The minute his mouth hit mine all worry about my morning breath exited my head and my lust fueled me. I shoved my hands in his hair and shifted my leg over him effectively straddling him.

His groan was all I needed as I ground my hips into his feeling him hardening beneath me.

"Fuckkkkk." his word was lost in my mouth as my tongue traced his teeth. "Rey we don't have a ton of time I let you sleep in." he said it and I could hear him fighting with himself.

"Then lie back and just let me take care of you." I breathed as I reached between us stroking his member in my palm through his pants. A whimper escaped his lips as I slid under the covers and pulled his satin black pajama bottoms down freeing him.

He pushed the covers down so his eyes could see mine as I slid him into my mouth. His pre-cum already glazing the tip of his cock I lapped it up and his eyes darkened. "Shit. That's so fucking hot Babe." His voice wavering in anticipation.

I ran my tongue along from the base back to the tip before sliding my entire mouth around the head of his shaft as he shuddered beneath me. The feeling of the power of him under me and at my mercy driving my desire to please him and push him over the edge.

Using my hand I placed it under my mouth and started my rhythm of up and down twisting my hand with every downward stroke. I could feel him tightening in my palm as he got closer to his orgasm. "That's it Ben. I want to taste you when you come for me." I popped his cock from my mouth as I moaned the words.

"Oh God Rey" he put his hands on my head forcing me back to his cock, "I'm so fucking close."

I went back to my craft of up, down, swirl, suck, as I felt him stiffen in my mouth. "Fuck." His moan laced my ears as I felt the thick warm liquid hit the back of my throat and I swallowed. Bobbing my head down and up one more time for good measure before licking the head of his dick causing him to twitch beneath me. I fell beside him and kissed his hip.

"Good morning Ben." I looked up from my spot beside his hip meeting his dark eyes.

"Good morning Rey." His smile warmed my insides and melted me. I wanted to stay in this bed all day. _Why did we have to go to London TODAY? Why not TOMORROW?_ I internally whined to myself. Realizing I sounded like a brat but not really caring.

"What do I need to do to get ready? Other than the obvious of getting dressed and brushing my teeth?" I asked Ben.

"I checked us in for our flights yesterday so we are good there. We have a car waiting downstairs to take us to the airport. Frank will come up and grab our bags in about 20 minutes to take them all down and load them so if you can get them all together I'll take them to the elevator foyer in a few while you get ready." He sat up and brushed a kiss over my lips as he slipped out bed and walked into the master bathroom.

I watched him as he walked enjoying the view of his strong muscular back. You could see every defined muscle there and it was beautiful. I noticed then something I hadn't noticed before. "Ben, do you have a tattoo?"

He froze. "Uh, yea." he said as he grabbed an undershirt throwing it on quickly.

"Come back, let me see it!" I said, hopping off the bed grabbing my camisole and throwing it over my own head padding into the bathroom behind him.

"We're gonna be late Rey. Go get ready." He smiled at me and it didn't meet his eyes. I wondered then if the tattoo had something to do with his breakdown last night. Deciding to drop it, I smiled back and nodded, grabbing my toothbrush from the vanity. 

"You have Alexa in here?" I asked him looking into the mirror searching the bathroom for him. He stuck his head out of the closet and I turned meeting his eyes.

He nodded as he said, "Alexa play, Jack Johnson on shuffle."

I smiled as 'Banana Pancakes' played throughout the bathroom. My mood picking up automatically as I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. 

After we both had gotten ready we headed down to the car where Frank had loaded our luggage and our driver was waiting just as Ben had said he would be. We rode to the airport in silence for the most part both sipping our coffee and scrolling through the emails on our phones in comfortable silence.

Once we arrived at the airport Ben lead us to the Pre-TSA line because apparently he had paid extra to get that clearance for us. He also had purchased us both First Class Lounge passes so we were able to sit and relax until we boarded our 7 and half hour direct flight to London. While we sat waiting I heard my name called and was quickly greeted by the tall, slim, blonde that was Caroline Paterson.

"Caroline," I chirped with a huge smile on my face "It's so good to see you! Are you ready to rock London!?"

"Yes! I can't wait! We are gonna have such a fun time." When she finally got close enough she threw her arms around me enveloping me in a hug. I hugged her back as she slid into the bar stool next to me at the lounge. 

She reached in front of me extending her hand to Ben. "Good morning, Ben." Her tone more cool with him not quite as friendly but not clipped. He extended his hand and shook hers, his voice professional as he said, "Good morning indeed, Caroline. You ready to go score a movie role?"

She perked at the mention of the movie she was going to audition for her eyes alight with the prospect. "I can't wait! 'Tiny Things' is my dream Indie film. I'm gonna be so sad if we go all the way to London and I don't get this role." she briefly zoned out staring out the large window at the airplane outside before she shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I'm gonna rock it. I'm gonna get it." She smiled at Ben and me. She was nervous and it was our job to make sure she went to that audition prepared and no longer feeling those nerves.

I reached for Caroline's hand. "You're gonna do great, I know it." I squeezed the top of her hand and she smiled at me.

"I'm so happy he found you for me. Thank you again Ben she's the best ever." Caroline looked at Ben smiling broadly. "I don't know where you found her but I feel like the luckiest woman in the whole world to have her representing me."

I blushed at her words. "Awe well thank you so much Caroline." I said nudging her with my shoulder. "You want a coffee?" 

"No way." She laughed. "I get nervous enough before flying. I don't need anything with caffeine to make me anymore jittery thanks."  
  
Ben laughed beside me, "Same, that's why I drink whiskey before I fly." He said raising his rocks glass as he nodded at her.

She laughed. "That's more my style but I've taken a Xanax so I don't think I should mix the two."

"Oh, probably a good call." I said. "How about a water?"

"Water I can do." She smiled broadly as Ben flagged the server down and ordered her a water.

We chatted casually about how Caroline had been prepping for her audition and how I was adjusting to my position. Caroline mentioned when had a couple of actress friends who were in the market for new branding teams and wanted me to meet with them when we got back from London and I was excited at the prospect of growing my own portfolio.

**Flight 6135 Nonstop to London Heathrow will be boarding at Gate G08 in 5 minutes.**

The announcement rang out over the speaker and Ben threw his drink back. "Ready ladies?" He gestured towards the concourse we needed to head towards with his hand and both Caroline and I grabbed our handbags along with our carryons following Ben towards the boarding area.

Upon boarding we found that Ben, Caroline, and I were all in the first class cabin. Caroline was seated in the first class booth directly in front of us along with her sole security guard I honestly hadn't even noticed until we boarded. _Guess he was doing his job well._ Ben and I sat down in the large plush seats that were more like pods.

"Ben, this is kinda ridiculous." I breathed as I leaned into the chair reaching into the cubby in the armrest. It had earbuds, a small pillow, and a toiletry bag in it. Opening the toiletry bag there was a card that read if you would like to shower please let an attendant know and we would be happy to provide you with a robe, slippers, and shower toiletries and no extra cost. "Like EXTRA, ridiculous." I laughed handing him the card.

He looked at it and leaned over, "Is it? Because last I heard that mile high club ain't gonna join itself." His smile wicked as he said it. His breath smelled of whiskey and peppermints.

"They literally haven't even shut the door yet." I rolled my eyes at him just as a flight attendant walked by.

"Can I go ahead and get you guys started with a drink?" She asked politely.

"I'll have a coffee black please." I ordered something to wake myself up. The events of last night were catching up with me.

"I'll have Glenfiddich neat if you have it, bring her a glass of champagne too." He looked at me raising a brow. I rolled my eyes at him knowing his motives.

The stewardess wrote down our drink order and continued her path up the aisle taking the order at the next row up.

"You gonna be grouchy all morning?" Ben reached over slipping his hand around mine.

"I will be until I've had at least three cups of coffee or an orgasm." I snapped at him more so than I meant to, I really needed that coffee.

"Oh I can fix the latter pretty quick, believe it or not these seats turn into beds and we can close this door to make our own little pod" his eyes were darkening, desire filling them quickly.

Shaking my head, "The wheels to this plane are still firmly on the ground Ben Solo."

"Buzzkill." He mumbled it under his breath as he laced his fingers in mine throwing his head back on the headrest. A few moments later the captain came over the speaker letting us know the cabin door was shut and we rolled away from the gate. I squeezed Ben's fingers tightly.

"I've never flown before." I looked at him. My eyes huge staring at him wide. I hadn't wanted to tell him but it had just flown out now that my nerves were fried. As the plane was moving slowly along the runway I was shaking slightly.

Ben reached over to the door that was open to the rest of the plane and slid it shut flipping the lock on it. He turn to me and upturned the console that rested between us but didn't unbuckle his seat belt.

"Look at me ok?" He said. My eyes met his. His eyes were begging me to trust him. "I want you to just focus on me, nothing else." I nodded at his words.

"What was your favorite thing about last night?"  
He asked me as he leaned forward kissing the palm of my hand softly his eyes never leaving mine. The plane started to accelerate and my eyes widened. "Rey? What was your favorite thing?"

"Umm?" I thought about our whole night. "Probably the limo ride back to your apartment." I shot out quickly.

"Why?" He shot back just as quickly as I said it.

"Because I loved how good you made me feel and how I felt like you couldn't keep your hands off me even though you tried. And because I marked you." I said the last part with a smirk. I felt the plane start to tilt upwards and my stomach started to drop.

Ben leaned forward and his mouth slammed into mine. It was a savage kiss that didn't leave any room for questions. He devoured me. His tongue slamming into the back of my tongue and sliding along my teeth. I forgot where I was much less that we were on a plane.

His hand slid up the front of my shirt and under my bra teasing my nipple and I let out a soft mew into his mouth. "You like that baby?" He asked quietly pinching it a little harder.

I nodded my head arching into his hand as I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth sucking on it lightly. An illicit moan escaped his throat and I really hoped these pods were semi sound proof.

His hand left my breast and slid down the front of my jeans. _Thank fuck I didn't wear skin tight ones._ His deft fingers slid beneath my panties and skimmed lightly across my clit as I pushed my hips forward into his palm.

"Ben," I gasped into his mouth. He attempted to quiet me by clasping his lips back over mine roughly and pressing harder with his fingers in tight circles around my taunt nub. "Yes." I breathed lightly trying desperately to be quiet.

"I want you to come all over my fingers Rey." He said the hushed words right as he curled two fingers and shoved them inside of me using his thumb to continue the circles on my clit. He slid his fingers in and out as he sucked along my neck and down my collarbone as far as my shirt would allow.

"Ben, I'm gonna come." I felt my body tensing as my climax began to eclipse my vision. He placed a hand over my mouth continuing his onslaught with his other hand as my climax washed over me.

**Ladies and gentlemen you are now free to move about the cabin we are now at Thirty-Thousand feet.**

"Not quite the Mile High Club I had in mind but it will do," he said as he slid his fingers out of me and pulled them to his mouth sliding them inside licking my cum from them. "Mmmm." He breathed and I shuddered at the sight of him licking the moisture from his fingers his eyes closed.

I fell back on my seat taking a deep breath.

_Holy shit. I was flying. And I had just been finger fucked to oblivion and didn't even realize we had taken off for the most part. Well played Ben Solo. Well played._

A light tap on the door got Ben's attention and glancing over at me quickly to make sure I looked presentable he slid the door open. The stewardess smiled and handed him our drinks.

"Here's your drinks" she said handing Ben his whiskey and my champagne. 

She turned and reached for my coffee and handed it back to me. "You sure you don't need cream or sugar miss?" She asked with a pleasant smile.

I nodded accepting the coffee mug from her and settled into my chair. I pulled the small table out from in front of my pod wall and I set down my coffee then accepted the champagne glass from Ben as the stewardess continued down the aisle again.

Ben slid the door shut again and turned to me. "You definitely don't need cream. You got plenty of that." He winked at me and sipped his whiskey acting casual as I shook my head at sipping my coffee.

 _"I think I love you Ben Solo."_ I thought to myself. I realized as he turned to stare at me that the words I had that I thought I thought to myself had fallen from my mouth.

_Fuck._


	18. Chapter 18

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "_ Oops" I slapped my hand over my mouth before I buried my face between my palms. I wanted to die of sheer embarrassment.

"I mean with fingers like mine I can't really blame you." He laughed beside me I felt his hand brush across my fingers and I could smell myself on his fingertips as they grazed my face.

He pulled my hands from my face and laced his fingers through mine before pulling our intwined hands to his mouth and placing a kiss across my knuckles.

He reached for his whiskey and downed the rest of the glass in one smooth motion. "You think that two people can know each other without ever meeting before?" His tone was more serious than just moments before.

I pondered his words before responding, "I don't know, sometimes I feel like I've known you forever though so maybe." I laid my head against the window staring out at the tiny world below. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw those words out there Ben."

He squeezed my hand tightly, "Hey, you don't have to apologize. It's ok, your words, hell your feelings don't scare me."

I turned to him my eyes meeting his intense gaze. "I don't know that I'm actually in love with you Ben. I know I feel strongly for you though. More strongly than I could have thought possible after five fucking days of knowing you that's for damn sure." I said as I squeezed his hand in return.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm still trying to figure out what I'm feeling for you too, it's intense." He quirked his mouth up in a half smile. "I know if you left me right now though, I would be wrecked and scares me more than I would care to admit out loud yet here I am." It was his turn to close his eyes and stare at the ceiling of the plane. "I think you're pretty fucking amazing Rey."

A comfortable silence fell between us. He reached forward and hit the button that moved his chair into a recline. "Oh mine too." I said when I noticed what he was doing. He showed me how to work the controls on my chair and we were both in recliners chatting comfortably while entertaining ourselves with our phones within a few minutes.

"Hey, Rey," he said when we were about four hours into our flight putting his phone down tired of the puzzle he had been playing on his phone.

"What's up?" I asked as I set the ebook I was reading down.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked, his face looking almost childlike.

"Sure." I laughed at his excitement. "What game?"

"Well I don't know? I was hoping you would know one." He laughed.

"Ha! Hmmmm. The only game I know is Truth or Dare. I don't think you can really play that here." As I said it I regretted it.

"Truth or Dare is perfect." His eyes darken. "You wanna go first?"

"Ben we are not playing Truth or Dare on a plane." I snorted.

"Sure we are, Truth or Dare Rey?" He turned his body towards me pulling his feet under his body like a little kid.

"God," I rolled my eyes at him. "Truth."

"Did you know when we fucked in the elevator that you were gonna fall in love with me?" His expression was playful as he asked the question.

Rolling my eyes, "Definitely not, the only thing going through my mind in the elevator was please god don't let him have a small dick." I snorted as I answered.

"Wow, how rude. Didn't even care about me as a person, just wanted me for my body. I'm so offended." He scoffed a smile spreading over his face.

"Truth or Dare Ben?" I laughed at him.

"Truth I guess." He knitted his brows together in concentration as he awaited my question.

"Who was your first kiss?" I asked him.

He looked surprised by the question but then his face went into full concentration as he thought about it for a moment.

"Third grade, Lacey Morgan, I kissed her inside the jungle gym tunnel on the playground. She was dating my best friend Daniel. It was a bad deal." He laughed at the memory as it flooded his mind. "Truth or Dare?" He shot the words back at me.

"Mmmmm Dare." I said with a hint of challenge in my tone.

"I dare you to," he paused for a moment tapping his fingers to his mouth in thought. "Show me the raciest photo of yourself you have on your camera roll."

 _Oh shit. "_ No fair!" I said grabbing my phone quickly hiding it behind my back.

"Ah ah ah, rules are rules. You picked dare. Are you not gonna do your dare?" The heat in his gaze had me squirming in my seat.

"I hate you Ben Solo." I huffed out grabbing my phone opening my photo albums scrolling through my photos.

He puts his hands to his chest grabbing at his heart. "You wound me, first you love me then you hate me , all these mixed signals." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes still scrolling. I knew exactly what I was looking for I just had to find them. Giana had bought me a boudoir session for my birthday last year and I had splurged on the black lacy lingerie set that I wore just last night to wear for the shoot.

I found the grouped photos and scrolled until I found the one of me straddling a chair. I was facing away from the camera. My knees bent, my Louis Vuitton stilettos heels on my feet. My hands held just the tips of the the heels pulling my feet up towards my ass. The black lingerie was a stark contrast against my cream skin. As the photographer had went to snap the photo she had told me to look down at the floor below me and slowly track a line up the wall behind her thinking about the sexiest man I could undressing me with his eyes. The photo did well at capturing desire in my eyes.

I looked at the picture before handing the phone to Ben. His brows immediately shot up. "Fuck me." He said incredulously. "Who took this?" His eyes met mine and there was something there. Jealousy?

"Ben Solo.... Are you jealous?" I laughed as I reached for my phone as he swatted my hand away still staring at my phone.

"Fuck yes I am. Dear God, Rey. You look fucking amazing. Like pin you to a wall fuck you until you can't walk amazing." His breathing was slightly erratic and I noticed he was sporting a hard on.

"Ben control yourself." I laughed. "For your information my photographer was a female. Giana bought me the photo shoot for my birthday last year as a way to help me rebuild my confidence after..." my voice broke slightly before I continued, "after Derek."

A growl came from Ben's throat, "I wish I would have killed him last night" his eyes were burning with rage as they met mine through his dark lashes.  
"That wouldn't make what he did go away Ben." I shrugged. "It doesn't erase any of it."

"It would make sure he can't do it to anyone else again." He stated matter of factly.

"Yea but that's not how things work and we both know it." I sighed leaning my head to the side resting it against the seat my gaze still on his gorgeous face.

Ben handed me back my phone and I placed it between my criss-crossed legs beneath me. "Truth or Dare Ben?" I quirked my brow at him in question.

"Dare." He said it before I even finished asking the question fully.

"I dare you to show me your tattoo." I held my breath after I said it.

He shifted in his seat, he looked uncomfortable for a moment before turning his back to me lifting his shirt on the right side all the way to his shoulder. There along his right side under his arm along his ribs in small print was the date May 28th, 2012 with a small blue butterfly. I ran my fingers over the inked spot and goosebumps erupted under my touch along his skin.

"What's the date stand for?" I asked.

"It's not your turn." He said his back to still to me but his voice was heavy with emotion. "Truth or Dare Rey?"

"Truth." I said my voice soft as he lowered his shirt and turned to me.

"Do you promise not to run when I tell you about my past?" He tucked his feet back under him, his eyes were gentle but the fear in them was back, confirming to me that the tattoo was indeed related to his past.

"Ben, I've already told you there isn't a lot you can tell me that's going to scare me away at this point. I've told you all my heavy shit and you've been so understanding. Literally everything that's ended my past relationships you've said makes me stronger. So yes, I promise not to run when you're ready to talk to me about your past." And I meant it, I trusted him.

"Truth or Dare Ben?" I asked. He shook his head indicating he didn't want to play anymore.

"I don't need a game." He laced his fingers in mine. "I was twenty four and it was 2012, I was leaving my girlfriend at the times house. We had been dating since my freshman year of college so it was pretty serious." He rubbed a hand over his face before he continued. "I had just found out she cheated on me with my best friend and we had a really bad fight. I told her I needed a break from us. She disagreed and told me she would kill herself if I left. I told her she was being dramatic and that I would call her in the morning after I had time to process everything. She called a couple hours after I left and I ignored the call." His eyes looked haunted and my stomach dropped. I knew then where this was going.

"I went to bed." A tear fell down his cheek. "I went to fucking sleep and she took a handful of sleeping pills and didn't ever wake up." He let out a small sob and I put my hand on his knee squeezing it lightly.

"Ben, it's not your fault." I said it quietly.

"Like fuck it isn't." He said vehemently looking at me with rage in his eyes. "If I would have answered that phone call she might still be fucking alive."

I realized then I was crying too. My heart shattering for him. I wanted to take his hurt from him. I was realizing I really did somehow already love this man.

"Ben, I know nothing I say can make you feel any different on that but I'm telling from my end, it's not your fault. You need to forgive yourself. You're carrying a burden that's only hurting yourself." I flexed my fingers that were still resting on his knee squeezing it again.

"That's not all though I'm not done yet." He said his voice low. "After I found out I drove to my best friends house. I blamed him. He and I ended up getting into it. We fought," he paused, for a moment before continuing "extensively. He ended up in the hospital for six weeks. We haven't spoken since. Cathy is his mom." He laughed the vitriol seeping into it. "She still looks at me like I hung the moon. Even though I'm a fucking the monster who put her only son in the hospital for weeks."

"You're not a monster Ben." I reached for his hand and he pulled it away.

"Yes, I am." He looked at me and his eyes were on fire with hate for himself. I could see it everywhere etched in his features.

"Ben, look at me." I said firmly. "I want you to focus on me ok?" Trying a page from his book I reached a palm out and ran it along his jaw. "I'm gonna tell you something. It's scary for me to say so please don't pull away from me again." My eyes were matted with tears, my face wet with them too. "I meant it when I said I love you. I fucking terrifies the shit out me. I don't know how I've fallen so hard for you so fast but it's there. It's the scariest thing and the best thing all in one. But if you were to tell me tomorrow you didn't ever want to see me again, it would devastate me too. And everything you just told me," I gestured towards him, "doesn't change a damn thing about any of it." I stared at him holding my breath waiting for him to say something, anything.

Ben sat there in his reclined chair with his feet tucked under him for what seemed like an eternity, he looked lost in thought. Finally he spoke, "You're insane." A smile broke across his face as he said it. "It's the only logical explanation you fucking beautiful, crazy ass woman." He reached for my face and kissed me softly before he pulled back and locked his eyes on mine. "I don't know what I did in this fucking lifetime to deserve you but I'm thankful you're in my life."

I slid both my hands to his face pulling him into me kissing him, I softly ran my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth pliant with my movement giving me access to him. I pushed my tongue further into his mouth as he traced my teeth with his own.

"Rey, there's a good chance I'm about to shift these chairs into a bed, if you don't want that happen you need to tell me now." He said quietly. I nodded in agreement as he motioned for me to sit up off the recliner as he stood with me. He hit the control panels in front of both our chairs and they slid together forming a double bed we both easily fit on. He reached under his seat and pulled out a pillow and blanket. I checked under mine and sure enough I had the same items. I picked them up and threw them onto the bed.

"That's actually really fucking cool." I said in amazement staring at the bed that was now in the place where we had just been sitting in chairs. Ben pulled his shirt off and slid the exterior plane window shut. He dimmed the lights in the pod and hit a button that said, 'Do not disturb' on the panel as he sat down on the bed pulling me to him with his legs.

"Rey, take off your shirt." he said it his voice husky with lust. I complied and pulled my shirt over my head and stood before him in a lace red bra and jeans.

"Shit." He cursed quietly as his eyes roamed my body. "Now your pants," he said as he unbuttoned his own pants but didn't take them off yet.

Using my other shoe as leverage I popped one shoe off and then the other before unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them from my hips to reveal matching red lace underwear.

"Do you always match?" He questioned me.

"I try to but no I don't always, just when I'm trying to be prepared." I laughed quietly.

"Ahh, so you did want this to happen?" He said it with a bit of question to his tone.

"I mean I expected it to, a bets a bet and I'm not ever gonna not pay up." I said I as I set my knees on either side of him effectively straddling him. Leaning over him I reached between us and placed a hand into his unbuttoned pants, shocked to find he had on underwear.

I stood back up and looked at him. "What's this nonsense?" I asked waving my hand over his crotch.

He chuckled and said, "Literally the only time I wear underwear is when I fly. Can you image getting strip searched?"

Rolling my eyes at him I fell onto the bed beside him and he took advantage of the position rolling on top of me planting himself between my legs running kisses down my collar bone to my sternum.

"You think they know we are are about to fuck in here?" I asked him.

"I don't care." He said as he reached behind me with one hand effectively unclasping my bra in one smooth pinching motion.

"Well I really don't either, except well maybe Caroline." I chewed on my bottom lip, he reached up with his hand and pulled my lip free from my teeth with his thumb before sliding his finger into my mouth. I pulled it into my mouth sucking on it and he moaned.

"Rey," my name was almost a weapon in his mouth making me weak with lust as I reached up and ran my fingers through his long dark hair brushing it out of his face. "Can I please fuck you?" He asked finally finishing his thought as I let my hand fall.

In answer to his question I pushed my lips into his and bucked my hips upwards. _He still had on pants not me_. "You you have on pants Ben." He stood quickly and yanked them off reaching into his back pocket for his wallet for a condom as he did.

He tore the condom packet with his teeth and sheathed himself with it while pulling my panties from my hips tossing them to the floor with his pants. He didn't waste any time stepping back between my legs and onto the bed before I felt him at my entrance.

"How are you already so wet for me?" He said as he moved his cock up and down teasing my slick folds with it, but careful not to push inside of me yet.

"Do you not know how bad I want you all the time?" I said thrusting my hips forward causing him to slip inside of me, effectively ruining his attempt to delay my gratification. We both groaned in unison at the feeling of the connection of him being inside of me.

He began a rhythm of slow methodical thrusts trying to find a pace that would please both him and me. He had both hands on either side of my head bracing his body weight as I ran my hands over his body in exploration.

I leaned forward and kissed the yellow bruise above his left pectoral where I marked him the night before and he groaned. I bared my teeth and lightly drug them along this taunt skin as thrust harder into me. "God yes Rey." _Ahh so he likes that._

I thrust my hips forward into him and he lost balance catching himself with one hand around my neck. _Oh fuck.._ The slight pressure from his grip around my throat causing my pussy to clench tightly around him and a moan to escape from deep within me. He lifted his hand immediately and I whined at the loss of contact.

"Did you like that?" He questioned me, his tone heavy and dark, placing his hand back on my throat. I nodded vehemently as I started to feel myself getting closer he tightened the grip of his hand very slightly and I felt my body tense.

"Ben, I'm going to come." I said. He loosely kept his hand on my throat and his pace still thrusting into me as I came, desperately trying to keep myself from screaming his name as the intense pleasure washed over my body.

"That's it Rey, I fucking love how good it feels when you come all over my dick baby." He said slamming into me hard seeking his own climax.

"I do too Ben, I love how fucking wet you make me and how hard you make my pussy come all over your big cock." As the words fell from my mouth I felt his body tense and he groaned as he thrust into me his release filling the condom. _Fuck he felt so good._

He lifted his hands and cupped my face and before planting a gentle kiss on my lips. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Rey."

"I guess I'll keep you around Ben Solo." I laughed leaning into him and kissing him back. "You're pretty amazing yourself." He slipped himself out of me and rolled over on the bed to dispose of the condom.

"Shit." He cursed and it was ladled with concern. I sat upright and looked at him. "What's wrong Ben?"

I glanced at him and saw he was looking at the condom in his hand. The broken condom that was indeed split right down the fucking middle.

"Oh fuck." I shifted in my seat beside him as I said the words. "I mean I'm on the pill so we should be okay, and I'm clean Ben. I haven't been with anyone since," I trailed off not finishing my sentence as he held a hand up to silence me.

"Rey, I'm so fucking sorry. It's my fault. I knew they were older and I should have bought new ones. I should have never even used these in the first place." He was furious with himself. "I'm clean. I told you already I don't make it a habit to sleep around even still I'm sorry. I put your body and your life in jeopardy literally the next day after you told me how important it is to you not to get pregnant right now."

"Ben, calm down" I reached for his hand and squeezed it looking into his eyes hoping he saw the sincerity in mine. "It's okay. Accidents happen, I'm on the pill. We're fine. I was going to talk to you about maybe going without them in the future soon anyways since we talked about exclusivity and with me being on the pill." I arched a brow at him to gauge his thoughts.

"Oh." Was all he said for a moment before he took the condom and wrapped it in a piece of paper and tossed it into the small receptacle in the wall. "Are you sure you're okay with that?" He turned and asked me.

"Ben I wouldn't have asked about it if I wasn't." I'll looked at him confused.

"And what happens if your birth control were to fail?" He looked at me from under his dark lashes.

"We can cross that bridge if we come to it Ben."  
I sighed. "I would like to think it's not a scenario we will face but if it was I'm sure we would be fine. We would figure it out." I smiled at him, or at least I think it was a smile. It may have been a grimace at that point.

"I'll think about it." Was all he said before he stood and pulled on his clothes and laid back down. I still laid there on the bed naked, lost in thought, confused.

"Okay." I said. I stood and started to get dressed pulling my shirt on first. I bent down looking under my seat for my panties and they weren't there.

"Ben...." I heard his quiet laugh from the bed. "Give me my fucking panties." I hissed standing in front of him. He laughed again and shook his head no from the bed.

"Ben I swear to God if you don't give me my panties I will scream." I said.

His laughter echoed around our pod as he threw the red scrap of fabric at me. "Fine!"

I snatched the panties and pulled them on before throwing my pants on and laying down beside him. He pulled me into him and kissed me. "I can't wait to be inside of you without a condom by the way. I don't have to think about that at all just so you know."

"You did all of that 'I'll have to think on it' shit solely because you had my panties." I laughed rolling my eyes at him.

"Maybbbbe." He chuckled softly. "I mean I've never been with anyone without one before though either" he said it quietly.

I sat up quickly, "Wait what?" I looked at him questioning him silently.

"I just never have, the only person I would have with wasn't on any kind of contraceptives and let's be honest my pull out game is weak." He leaned forward kissing me softly.

"I would be honored to be your first Ben Solo." I kissed him back as we snuggled into each other and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late getting this one up! I was at the lake today and spent the whooooole day writing so you guys got a bigger chapter. I was on the struggle bus on when I was gonna split this chapter and the next. 😂


	19. Chapter 19

A knock on our pod door awoke me from my sleep. "I'm so sorry to bother you Mr. Solo but we need you to please shift your chairs into upright position for landing." The stewardess' voice rang through the locked door. Ben never moved still deep in his slumber. Reaching over him I slid the lever on the door unlocking it and pushed to pod door open. I nodded to the stewardess letting her know I heard her. She continued up the aisle knocking on other pods that were closed. 

_FUCK we still had to land._ Nerves swept over me and my stomach became anxious all over again. I shook Ben's shoulder. "Ben, we have to get up we are going to be landing soon." His lips parted slightly and his eyes fluttered but didn't open. "Ben, wake up." I said a little louder shaking him a bit harder this time.

"You can't marry her." he sat upright quickly, his eyes wild as they took in their surroundings. I looked at him oddly questioning the sleep hazed words he had muttered as he awoke.

"You good?" I asked a grin on my face as I realized his dream had slipped out into our world.

 _How was he always so adorable?_ I thought to myself.

"Yea, Sorry. Weird dream." He rubbed his face trying to wake up fully. "We're landing?"

"Looks like it." The anxiety in my voice must have carried because he reached out and laced his fingers through mine and pulled my hand to his mouth kissing my knuckles. It calmed my nerves slightly but the butterflies in my stomach still danced with the anticipation of the planes arrival on the ground.

Ben leaned forward on the small bed before standing and slipping on his shoes. I followed suit and he converted the bed back into our chairs. We sat back down and buckled in preparing for landing at Heathrow.

"Hey Rey, " he looked over at me from the chair he currently resided in a lopsided grin on his face. "Truth or Dare?"

I laughed at his attempt to distract me as we came in for landing shaking my head as I answered. "Truth, I guess." I rolled my eyes because heavens knows what he would have said for dare in this instance.

"What's a secret you've never told anyone before?" he asked his tone low but playful.

"Oh that's a good one!" I said as thought about it deeply for a moment before I answered. "I've never had a threesome," I paused then finished the sentence, "but I kinda want to."

"I hate you." Ben said matter of factly his eyes instantly going dark his mind imaging a scenario in which he and Rey were in bed her head buried between another woman's legs while he was deep inside of her glorious pussy.

He adjusted himself in his pants still staring at me his pupils so wide I could barely make out the rich honey color of his irises.

Smirking I smiled sweetly at him, "Truth or Dare, Ben?" my voice dripping of promise.

"Dare." His gaze was wanton and as the word slipped out the plane jerked forward the wheels touching down on the ground in London. My hand flew to his squeezing it tightly. His eyes never losing the fire in them as he he stroked the inside of my palm with his thumb.

The plane came to a rest at the gate and the pilot came over the speaker letting us know we were free to move about the cabin and begin de-planing.

"I dare you to make me come without touching me in any way shape or form by the time we make it to our hotel." I leaned forward and whispered in his ear before I stood reaching for my purse in front of me. I gazed at him the challenge on my face. His face perplexed as he was going through scenarios in his mind in which he could do exactly that.

Before Ben could speak Caroline popped her head into our pod. "Did you guys have good flight?!" A big smile on her face, she looked noticeably well rested and lines from her pillow were still running along her face.

I made it a point to stretch widely as I answered with a forced yawn, "I slept like a baby. This is the way to travel!" I said in awe which wasn't forced but certainly had a double meaning.

Once we landed Caroline and her security team went their separate way apparently staying at a different hotel than we were. When I had thrown down my challenge to Ben I had fully expected them to be in the vehicle with us therefore making it impossible for him to be able to win his dare.

Image my surprise when my luggage was being loaded into a private limousine to head to our hotel. Ben however looked smug as ever as he opened the passenger door for me and motioned for me to get into the awaiting vehicle.  
  
Once inside I sat on the long bench seat that ran the length of the vehicle sure to give Ben his space since well lets be honest neither of us has ever been one to back down from any type of challenge. I was already slick with moisture at the thought of what he may have planned in this limo.  
  
"Why so far away?" He asked when he finally entered the vehicle.

"Oh? You not finishing your dare?" I arched a brow at him and gave him what I thought might be my sexiest look.  
  
"Ah, that's what this is. You that desperate to come you can't wait till were at the hotel? You need me to make you come now?" He leaned forward and slid the panel up between the driver and the back cabin as he plugged his phone into the aux port that was next to the panel and music started to play. I didn't recognize the song and it peaked my interest.

"I like this. What is it?" I asked as the sultry music played before a rapper started singing,  
_'I got a crick in my neck, limp in my step  
Crampin in my muscles every time I try to flex'  
  
_"Show me, Love." he said, his hands flexing into fists then releasing. "So,yes or no Sweetheart?"  
  
Biting my lower lip, I meet his eyes, "Always yes, Ben."  
  
His pupils blowing wide he says, "Take your hand and run it down your arm." I looked at him in question before it registers.

_Fuck. I didn't say he couldn't make me touch myself.....  
_

Slowly, I lifted my hand and ran it along my arm lightly, I closed my eyes and imagined it was him. _Splash._ "What the fuck, Ben?" I snapped at him, wiping the spray of water off my face.  
  
He sat smugly in his seat holding the bottle of water he had just poured into his hand and splashed me with. "I didn't say you could close your eyes, Beautiful. I want them focused on me the entire time." Heat flushed through me and I quickly forgot about the small droplets of water that were sliding down my neck and into my cleavage.

"Eyes open, focused on me. Hands at my command. You got it? You do anything I don't tell you to do and you don't get to come." He smirked at me from his spot on the bench seat along the back of the limo. I hadn't seen this side of him yet. He seemed so in control, I imaged this is the way he was in the board room with investors. Domineering, in charge.

_Fuck. This is hot.  
_

I nodded my understanding rapidly and dropped my hands focusing my eyes on his. "Where would you like my hands," I paused, then with a small amount of courage I didn't know I had, I added the word, "Sir."

 _Shit am I supposed to speak?_  
  
Ben's pupils dilated even wider and he inhaled shakily, the word igniting something primal in him. If I didn't know any better I would say Ben Solo may just be a closet Dom.  
  
He exhaled, his voice wavering on slightly as he spoke "Rey, take your hand and run it along your collarbone and slowly into your shirt top, do not touch yourself in any other way. Then run it back to your starting point. Slowly, eyes on me."  
  
I did exactly as he said, my eyes never leaving his, shocked that my own touch felt like fire against my skin. "Take off your pants, Rey." he shifted slightly in his seat as he said it, no doubt adjusting the erection that was obvious in his pants.  
  
Flipping the shoes off with my feet I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them over my hips revealing my red lace underwear. Using my toes, I pushed them completely off of me and into the floor of them limousine without ever breaking my gaze on Ben.  
  
"Good girl." His praise at the simple task still making my core clench. "Now I want you to take those panties off, slowly. Once you have them off I want you to smell them and tell me what you smell like." _Oh fuck...._ My internal eyes just rolled up into the back of my head and I felt heat gush into my sex. I lifted my ass of the seat and rolled my hips sliding the red barely there panties off of me and into my hand. Dangling them by a finger my eyes still locked on his gorgeous face as I brought them to my nose and inhaled.

"Fuck, that's hottest thing I've ever seen." he groaned out loud, as his hand reached for his cock and stroked it through his pants. My eyes were weighing down with lust at the sight of him unable to keep from touching himself while watching me.  
  
"Sweet." I said as I lowered the panties from my face still holding them, as he hadn't told me to release them yet. " I bet my pussy would taste fucking delicious."

Another groan from him lets me know he's enjoying this just as much as I am. "God dammit Rey, so fucking hott." He breathed out as he unbuttoned his pants and lowered his underwear enough to pull out his dick stroking it. The pre-cum on the head of his cock shiny in the daylight as it streamed through the windows of our limo.  
  
He stroked his throbbing member in one hand and placed the other behind his head in a relaxed pose while watching me. "Rey put your fingers on your clit and rub it for me baby" I immediately did what he asked reaching for the small bud that could bring me to my knees quickly. White, hot, sparks shot through my body at the first contact and I shuddered.  
  
"That's my good girl, now slide two fingers inside your pussy for me baby." he was moaning and stroking his cock while watching me finger fuck myself and the sight of him doing that alone was almost enough to bring me to the edge.

_Almost.  
_

I slid two fingers into my pussy and it was wet, so wet. I needed to feel him though. Now more than ever. "Two hands baby, use the other one to keep rubbing that sexy little clit of yours and turn so I can see you better."

I shifted on the seat so I was spread open and he had a clear view between my legs as I slowly slid my fingers in and out of my cunt and rubbed my clit. "Ben, I'm getting close." I whispered it to him our eyes still locked on each other.  
  
"Good because I can't last much longer like this." He half smiled. "Go faster for me sweet girl. I want to watch you come apart in front of me."  
  
I moved my hand faster now and curled my fingers up towards the soft, spongy area just inside of me and as I hit it, my body tensed, my orgasm right there on the precipice. "FUCK, Ben." I groaned, slamming my fingers into me again, harder this time and the world fell around me as I came.  
  
"Oh, God Rey." His deep, sex laden voice carried to me and I watched as he shot his cum into his hand. I, having no shame at this point, turned and crawled on my seat towards him grabbing the hand he had just shot his cum into. I licked his seed off of it and swallowed it. His eyes darkened further before he said, "There's my good girl." His voice cracking as he said it.  
  
He reached for me and pulled me into his lap not caring that A, I was naked from the waist down, or B, that he was still not tucked into his pants. Once he had me straddling him he kissed me deeply and stared at me seemingly lost in my eyes or searching for answers there. "Rey, I love you."  
  
_FUUUUUUCK._

My heart slammed against my chest and my ears rang. I couldn't have heard him right. There's just no way. I mean I love him. That's a clear, obvious given. I love him so much I feel like I could combust. This surely this is just post coital talk and maybe a little guilt over the fact that I professed my love for him earlier today right? 

_Or was it yesterday? This time change thing is going to be weird.  
  
_Not quite sure how to process his words I just leaned down and kissed him back deeply. There is just no way he meant them like I did. He pulled me back away from his mouth again and met my eyes his face etched with passion. "I love you, Rey." He repeated himself, more confidently this time.

_Okay, so we're doing this.  
_

There was a tear on his face but he wasn't crying. I wasn't sure where it came from so I brushed it away from his check before I spoke, "I," and my voice cracked. Oh, the tear came from me I realized now. I was crying. _Why was I crying?!_ "I love you too, Ben" It came out a whisper against his face.  
  
He wrapped both of his arms around me tightly and held me like this for quite some time. I don't know which one of us moved first but eventually we disentangled ourselves and I re-dressed myself. Minus one red pair of panties that were magically missing, _Ahem, Ben Solo._ We rode the last 15 minutes of our ride in silence.  
  
The limo turned into a large gated compound and I looked at Ben in question. "Where are we?"  
  
"We, my love," He paused feeling the word against his tongue and smiled, "are at The Rosewood."  
  
My eyes widened and I took in the expanse of the building around me. I had heard of the hotel but never in my lifetime imaged I would stay here. It was beautiful. I also knew rooms here cost a pretty penny.

_God dammit Ben Fucking Solo._


	20. Chapter 20

Ben checked us into our room while I played on my phone in the car. I texted Rose and let her know we made it and were checking in to the swankiest hotel I'd ever seen for the next five nights even though I was jet lagged and tired I was still excited beyond reason.

Rose:  
10:12 A.M. (London Time)   
Dude I love you. But it's 5 in the morning.

Me:  
10:13 A.M.   
Oh, shit. Time change is a bitch. My bad. Love you!!

Rose:   
10:14 A.M.   
Wait! You have airplane sex?

Me:   
10:14 A.M.   
..............

Rose:   
10:15 A.M.  
Yes! Finn owes me $20! Text you when I actually wake up.

Laughing, I set my phone in my purse and grabbed a stick of gum popping it into my mouth. The spearmint flavor coated my taste buds and woke me up just a little. I could feel my body shutting down and begging for sleep even though the sunlight was almost directly overhead now.

Ben appeared outside the car and opened the passenger side door. "Hey gorgeous, you ready to get settled in?" He was smiling brightly and didn't look remotely sleepy.

"Ben, I'm so," A yawn escaped my mouth mid sentence. "tired." I finished with a laughed and he pulled me into him wrapping an arm around me as a bellhop loaded our luggage onto a cart for us. We walked like that into by far the nicest hotel I've ever set foot inside.

Entering through the glass doors, my eyes were automatically drawn to the horizontal running black and white stripped tiled floors. They were stunning. On either side of me a cozy sitting area walled off by solid glass walls of shelving holding timepieces of European history.It was like a mini museum inside the lobby of the coliseum sized hotel.

Ben lead me through the massive lobby and to the elevator bank where he swiped our key card and hit the top floor. _Oh of fucking course he did._ I internally rolled my eyes at him.

The bellhop entered behind us with our luggage and the elevator started moving. "You ok?" He asked. I knew I must look really tired at this point.

"I'm fine." It was a snappy answer and I knew it wasn't nice. "Just tired."

He nodded in understanding. "Once we get to the room you can either draw a bath or go straight to bed the choice is your babe." he slid his hand around mine and squeezed offering me support. I melted and felt instantly terrible for snapping at him when my tiredness isn't even his fault. _Well mostly._

The elevator glided to a stop and the bellhop exited with our luggage motioning us to go ahead in front of him. Ben being classic Ben handed me the key card. I looked at him funny before he bent down and picked me up bridal style and carried me towards our room.

"Jesus, Ben," I gasped as he picked me up "I'm too heavy for this put me down right now." He just chuckled dangerously in my ear.

"You're definitely not too heavy for this, get that key card ready I'm gonna need you to put it in the door in a second." Fumbling with the card I flipped it so it was right side up as we approached the door. "Ok moment of truth princess Rey, swipe that bad boy." He chuckled.

I pushed the key card into the slot and the methodical grind of gears happened inside to the door. I pushed down on the handle as Ben pushed the door open. He walked into the room and gently set me on me feet planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you beautiful. Go get some rest I'll deal with our luggage." His words melted me and I couldn't move I was frozen by the grip they had on me. I just stood there looking at him with a stupid smile on my face. He waved a hand in front of my face. "Rey?"

"Yup. I'm here. Still getting used to you saying that. It's kinda amazing" I smiled at him drunkenly even though my last drink had been well over 9 hours ago.

He leaned in and kissed me warmly murmuring, "I love you." through the kiss.

I shuddered as he ran his hand along my jaw before I opened my eyes and saying "I love you too, Ben".

He pulled me tightly to him wrapping a strong arm around me. "Good. Now. Go. Lay. " Each word punctuated with a kiss on the mouth but the final word "Down." Was punctuated with a solid smack, to my ass with his hand causing me to yelp and scurry further into the room his rich laughter following me.

As I walked into the small sitting area I was first shocked at how large the room was, it was very stylish and modern and very open. On my right was a hallway that opened into the master bath with a huge steam shower and sunken bathtub. _Oh hello friend._ Further down that hallway I found the master bedroom. I didn't waste any time and laid down on top of the bed just to see how comfortable it was. The next thing I remember is Ben waking me up four hours later for a late lunch.

"Rey," he shook my shoulder softly then swept the loose hair out of my face trying to see my eyes. "Hey beautiful, it's lunchtime."

"Mmmmm, sleep." I said pushing him away. "Go away."

"Rey, I ordered bacon." He whispered by my ear.

My body stiffened and my nose sniffed the air. I couldn't smell bacon. "Liar." I huffed and his deep, rich laughter filled the room.

"Well thanks for that, lunch is outside on our attached patio. I'll go eat my bacon by my damn self." He got up laughing and started to leave the room.

"Beeeeeeeeen waiiiiit," I whined out from the bed. "Help me up." I said rolling over the bed waving my hands at him.

He rolled his eyes from his spot close to the door and took two long strides back towards me and extended his hands to me. The second I had both his hands in mine I yanked him into me pulling him onto the bed with me, both of us laughing, at least for a second.

You see Ben's a tall dude and that's a lot of body. Unfortunately for me his loss of balance ended up in an elbow directly to my nose. "Fuck!" I yelped, my hand flying to my face. Then I felt it, the warm sticky liquid. "Ben. I think my nose is bleeding."

Ben jumped off me in a panic, "Shit. Let me grab a towel." He ran back out of the room into the master bath coming back with a hand towel which I pressed to my nose.

"Oh Rey, I'm so sorry." His eyes were painted in anxiety and pain.

"Oh Bhen ish okah." I said the towel muffling my words. He raised his hands tentatively and placed them over mine which held the towel to my face and pulled it away from my nose.

"Well," he breathed in, "it's not broken I don't think, but you're definitely gonna have a bad bruise under your eye tomorrow. Fuck." He said it angrily. "I'm so fucking sorry baby"

"Ben, I'm gonna be fine. I'll go spend a shit ton of company money on cover up cosmetics to cover it and we can be even ok?" I tried to make a joke and laugh lightly but when I laughed pain radiated through my face. "Shhit." I breathed deeply causing me to flinch in pain again. I pushed the towel back as more blood started to drip from my nasal cavity.

"God dammit. Is it hurting that bad Rey? Maybe I should take you to the ER." He was going into panic mode I could tell.

I pulled the towel from my face. "Ben, no ER, how about you just start with maybe a bag of ice?" I reached out and squeezed his hand before he turned and went to find me ice.

Once he was out of sight I stood from the bed and walked over to the closet where there was a mirrored vanity. I pulled the towel away and inspected my nose. _Fuck. It's definitely broken._ My nose once pin straight, now in the dead center of the bridge sat slightly to the left. I couldn't help but laugh a little. This is exactly my kind of luck.

"Rey?!" I hear Ben's voice semi panicked carry in from the bedroom.

"In here babe." I say from the closet pushing the towel back to my nose to hide the small fracture from him.

He's carrying a small bag of ice and a fresh towel. He looks terrified. "I went as fast as I could."

"Ben it's ok I promise. I'm gonna be fine." I said as I took the fresh towel and ice from him. "I do need you to go ahead and make some calls about getting me in to get my nose reset though." I said quietly and with a hint of laughter in my tone as I pulled the towel away from my face.

I'm sure it didn't help that I was trying not to laugh at the fact that he seemed more in pain than me, you know the one with the actual broken nose. _Come on Ben I need you to get it together for me._ I reached out to him catching his hand. "Ben?"   
  
He was still staring at me the terrified look on his face. It's starting to dawn on me that Ben Solo isn't used to taking care of someone. He has only had himself and Chewie for quite some time and doesn't know how to handle these situations. 

I pick up my phone. "Hey Siri, Call Rose." He immediately reaches for my phone and hits end call.   
  
"NO!" he reaches for the phone and hits end call. "Do not call Rose. She is going to murder me as it is." 

Apparently the threat of Rose was enough to snap him from his state of shock and he picks up his own cell and starts to make some calls. Within about 20 minutes I have an appointment set for 5pm today The Great Ormond Street Hospital to have my nose reset and hopefully some nice meds to help with the pain. I glance at my phone and 3:26 glares at me. Only have to make another hour and half like this.   
  
"Ben, can I have bacon in bed now?" I say as I walk myself back to the bed with the towel wrapped ice bag pressed to the center of my face.   
  
"Are you fucking kidding me? Your sitting there with a broken nose and you want bacon?" he seriously looks disheveled beyond repair.   
  
"I mean, it's bacon Ben. It's probably cold though." I think about the fact that it's been sitting on the outside patio for at least 30 minutes. "Do we have a microwave?"   
  
"You are ridiculous." He scoffed at me a small smile finally hitting his face. _Finally there's my Ben.  
  
_ "Yea but you still love me." I say a smile spread across my face even with the pain of my nose the words warm me and the pain doesn't hurt quite as much.   
  
"That I do." He smiled before continuing, "I'll go grab you a wet towel too so we can get some of that blood off of your face, would you like your luggage for some clean clothes?" he asked as he started to exit the room.   
  
"Yea, I guess rolling up covered in blood isn't ideal if I can actually change." I looked down realizing not only was my shirt covered in my blood so was the comforter on the bed. _Welp I'm sure that's gonna cost a small fortune.  
  
_ "You stay there. I'll help you." He walked down the hall and I heard luggage wheels on tile. They stopped for a moment and I heard water running. He returned with my luggage stopping beside the bed. 

"Which bag?" He asked and I pointed to the smaller of the two which contained my everyday clothes. He set it on the bed beside me and helped me scoot to the edge of the bed. "Ok, lets see what were working with." He pulled the homemade towel/icepack combo from my face.   
  
"Well your bleeding has stopped for the most part so that's good." He lifted a warm damp towel to my face and gently wiped. I noticed it came away copper in color. Bringing it back to my face he stroked again softly and the towel came back darker. More blood. He did this four or five more times staring into my eyes as he cleaned my face.   
  
"Ok." he finally said as he pulled the towel away admiring his handiwork. "I think I got it all. Lift your arms ok?" I complied and lifted my arms above my head as he pulled my shirt of my head careful to not touch my face in the process.   
  
"You attached to this shirt?" He asked and I shook my head no. "That's good." he laughed as he threw it in the trash receptacle in the corner. He opened my luggage and looked at me. "What are we wearing babe?" And I pointed at an Aerosmith t-shirt that was actually one of my favorites, mostly because I knew it was soft and would be easy to pull back over my head.   
  
He grabbed the shirt and carefully pulled it over me helping me slip my arms through before pulling it down around my waist. I felt cared for and protected even if he was the one who had accidentally broken my nose in the first place. 

"You ok?" He asked making sure I put the ice pack back to my face. I nodded yes my eyes still focused on his. He was now in full caretaker mode and I loved him more for it.   
  
"Ben." I said. "Will you hold me until we have to go?" I just wanted his arms around me. I needed his strength to support me for a few more minutes. I was raw at his display of affection to me and my nerves were shot, whether from the openness he was showing me or the pain of my face I wasn't sure.   
  
"Of course. But, Did you still want that bacon?" he chuckled lightly as he climbed into the bed behind me and pulled me into his chest.   
  
"Well now I do." I laughed as I leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "When we get back from the hospital can we retry bacon?" I heard him sigh in annoyance at my question.   
  
"Woman, you're gonna be the death of me you know that? I can't fucking believe I broke your nose." His voice sounded hoarse suddenly and I turned to look at him. His eyes were slightly red rimmed. I immediately turned my body to him.   
  
"Benjamin..." I paused. "Ben. I don't know your middle name. How am I supposed to effectively reprimand you if I don't even know your full name. I can't keep calling you Ben Fucking Solo." I laughed. 

This at least got a small smile from him. " You actually do know my middle name." he said leaning forward kissing my forehead. "Ben is my middle name, well Benjamin. My first name is the one you don't know." He leaned back against the pillows on his back. His eyes still looking haunted.   
  
"Well????" I stared at him in question the big ice pack blocking my view somewhat but not enough that I couldn't see his beautiful sad face lost in thought. "Are you going to tell me?"   
  
"Luke." he breathed it out quietly but he said it like a curse. 

"You don't like it." I said matter of factly. There was venom in his voice as he had spoken his own name. "Ben. Why not?"   
  
"Rachel, She was the last person to call me that name. I erased Luke after what I did to Hux. I'm not that person anymore. So you can stick to Ben Fucking Solo." He gave me a half smile that didn't meet his eyes.   
  
"Ben," I leaned forward and pulled the ice pack from my face. "I love you, all of you." I kissed his cheek softly and leaned my head on his shoulder placing the ice pack against my face. I sat there listening to his heartbeat until his phone chimed alerting him our car was downstairs to take me to my appointment.   
  
"Let's go babe." he softly patted my leg was his palm and I swung my feet to the floor and slid my shoes on. He grabbed my hand and held it all the way to the hospital which surprisingly was only a short ten minute ride.   
  
Upon our arrival we headed to check in and I provided my insurance information to them and we sat down in the waiting area while I filled in my paperwork. Ben watched over my shoulder as I was filling in my details. 

"Rose is your emergency contact?" He asked. "Why not your parents?"   
  
"Mostly because I know Rose will drop everything to be where I am. Mom and Dad have fosters and I would never expect them to have to rush around with them to get to me." I looked at him and shrugged.   
  
"Ah. I guess that makes sense." he played with his thumbs spinning them in circles around each other.

"Ben, whats your question? I know your ticks. What's up?" I looked at him.   
  
"Do you hate me now?" He looked at me and I could see the fear there again. It was creeping back in.   
  
"Seriously Ben. If I have to tell you again I'm gonna sic Rose on you. It was just as much my fault as yours. I, me, Rey, pulled you onto that bed. You didn't expect it. Stop beating yourself up. I'm not here to manipulate you Ben. I'm not her." I looked at him finally registering that this is what it was. He was scared. His last serious relationship had ended in the ultimate manipulation. 

_Fuck. Our fun romantic few days in London was not off to good start._  
  
"Rey Johnson?" a nurse called my name. "The doctor will see you now." 

_Welp. Here goes nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Rosewood's Garden Suite here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5ccuu0hfR4 (This is the room Ben & Rey are crashing in for their week in London)


	21. Chapter 21

"Only her, sir." She waves to Ben to sit back in his chair and he gives me a concerned look.

"I'll be fine, Ben." I try and smile reassuringly. Honestly, I'm nervous beyond reason and my hands are shaking slightly, but I follow the brunette nurse with her cute English accent through the double doors.

Stepping into the long hallway I'm starting to feel slightly uneasy. First of all, each wall is painted with scenes from children's books, every doorway appears to be smaller than normal, and every nurse is wearing brightly colored scrubs.

"I'm sorry miss," I say to the nurse. "Am I in the right place?" I ask her politely.

She lets out a small giggle. "Well technically, yes and no. Dr. Oliver is the best at what he does but he also only works in Peds now. It appears your boyfriend has the magic touch and pulled some strings to get you seen by him today." She winked at me. _Boyfriend._ We hadn't used that word. Funny, throwing out the L-word before actually putting the real label on it. We were so backwards.

"Ah. I see." I say as we turn a corner and she motions for me to enter the room on the right. 

"In you go love, sit there on the chair and we shall get your vitals." She turns her back to me and starts grabbing a few instruments from the counter while I slide onto the chair she had just motioned me towards.

"So how did this happen?" She asked her back to me, gathering the items into her hands before turning to me. 

I laughed as I answered. "Well I was trying to be smooth and pulled my," I paused. "Ben over to me and his elbow caught me directly in the nose."

"Oh yea. We've seen that a time or two over on ER side. It's always the friskies." She giggled and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." I said as she started taking my blood pressure.

"Oh! I'm nurse Morgan." She beamed at me. "I work over in the ER normally but today you're my special patient per Dr. Oliver, who happens to be my dad." She said with a wink. "So we will get you in, and out as quickly as possible." Her smile was infectious and I was comforted quickly.

"So Dr. Oliver can just pull you from your ER rotations?" The more I thought about the fact that she mentioned that the more it nagged at me for her. 

"Well, when you're on the board of advisors for the trust of the hospital I guess you get that pull." She rolled her eyes obviously annoyed at her dad.

"Well I'm sorry he did that to you, but I do appreciate you helping me get in and out quickly." I beamed a smile at her and she smiled back warmly.

"If you weren't a patient I would say we could go for drinks after this and you could tell me how this actually happened instead of the short version." She laughed a little harder now.

"Fuck, I don't even care that I'm a patient and I'm just as willing to take you up on it!" I blew out a breath of air through my mouth trying not to laugh too hard and cause pain to shoot through my face again.

"Let's finish your vitals up and see what Dr. Oliver says then we can figure it out." She took my temp and pulled the small clamp off my fingers, typing my vitals into the computer.

"Ok, I'll go grab him and be right back." She said, before stepping out of the room and then right back in, "Oh, and did you want your boyfriend in here for this? Some people do some don't, it can get gross."

I thought on it for a second before deciding Ben had seen enough blood pour from my nose for one day and shaking my head no. She nodded and slid the door shut.

I grabbed my phone and pulled my texts up.

Me:   
5:24 P.M. (London Time)   
Sooooo... guess what!

Rose:  
5:25 P.M  
You got married.

Me:   
5:25 P.M.   
OMG How did you know?!?

*Star Wars theme starts playing

"Hello Rose." I laughed through the phone.

"You better not have I swear to Loki I will get on a flight right now and come murder the both of you." She was aggressively angry.

"Well, ok then. Rose doesn't like Ben, noted." I laughed again.

"Oh no, I love Ben. I wish he would knock you up and marry you. WHEN YOU GET HOME." she laughed now.

"Speaking of, what the fuck dude. Did you tell Ben to bring me home pregnant?" I asked with slight annoyance in my tone.

"Ohhhhhh" she breathed into the phone.

"Ohhhhhhh yea..." I said back to her, laughing. "That's not why I texted though and I'm not even mad, it's fine."

"Oh good! What's your news?!" She was too excited for what I was about to tell her and I rolled my eyes.

"Welp. Ben may have accidentally broken my nose today." I said it calmly, hoping she wouldn't freak out. Knowing my little sister like I did, I was ready for the shit show that was about to fly out of her mouth.

"HE DID WHAT?!" she shrieked through the line. "I swear to Loki, I'm getting on a plane today and flying over there to kick his ass."

"Rose," is laughed lightly, "calm down, it wasn't entirely his fault. I definitely... helped."

"Helped. Helped how?!" she was wound up and her breathing was rapid.

"I pulled him onto me on the bed. He lost his balance, his elbow caught my nose as he fell" I spit out quickly.

"Wow. Sounds like you broke your nose and tried to blame Ben." She laughed.

"Basically" I laughed. "He is in the waiting area and looks devastated. You would think HIS nose is broken." I scoffed into the phone.

"Ha. Men." She giggles.

A light rap on the door interrupted our conversation.

"Oh, gotta let you go Rose! The doctor is here. Love you." I hung up quickly not even waiting on her response.

Dr. Oliver slid the door open and greeted me warmly. "Good afternoon Ms. Johnson. I see we've got a fractured nose going on here." He stuck his hand out and I took it shaking it with a smile.

"Yea, you might say that." I gave him a small smile.

"Well let's see what we can do to fix it," he stepped towards me and ran his fingers along either side of my nose pressing gently and I winced.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news." He said with a soft smile, good news is it's a quick fix. Bad news is I need to knock you out to do it, but only briefly, no more than a quick 5 minute sedation which we can do without an anesthesiologist." He smiled like I expected this to be good news too.   
  
"How long will my face be bruised?" was the only question I could think to ask at this point as I nodded at him.   
  
"Likely about a week, but you won't need surgery since it looks to be a small fracture and nothing too serious." He said reassuringly.   
  
_Like anything could be reassuring about being knocked out while a stranger shoved something up your nose and then straightened it out.  
_

"Ok, Let's do this." I blew out a breath and mentally prepped myself.   
  
"Give us just a few to get set up and Morgan will got get you some medications that will help you fall asleep while we get you fixed up." He nodded to Morgan who exited to room.   
  
She returned a few moments later with 2 pills in a small pink tray and styrofoam cup of water. I accepted them from her and knocked them back as I sat on the exam table, shooting a quick text to Ben.   
  
Me:   
5:39 P.M.  
They are going to reset my nose. Sedating me with meds. Don't record me if I'm loopy when I wake up. 

Ben:  
5:39 P.M.  
Are you ok? Do you need me?   
  
Me:   
5:39 P.M.  
I'm ok. I love you. 

Ben:  
5:40 P.M.  
I love you too, Beautiful girl. 

I smiled at my phone, realizing it was already getting slightly blurry. I clicked it into lock and laid back on the oversized medical table, my eyelids getting very heavy.   
  
_God, I loved that man.  
_

The next thing I remember is a bright light shining in my face and Dr. Oliver standing over me. "Rey, Do you know where you are?"

Nodding I tried to sit up slowly and he placed a gently hand on my shoulder, "Let's go ahead and stay laid back for a few minutes while you come to completely. Just keep breathing deep breathes for me ok?" I inhaled through my mouth and exhaled slowly. 

"Did it go ok?" I croaked out realizing my voice was very scratchy.   
  
"It did. Everything went perfect. I actually think your bruising won't be as bad as I originally thought." He patted my shoulder reassuringly before he turned around writing on his notepad. 

Nurse Morgan entered the room and smiled at me. "Hey there, how you feeling?"   
  
"Like someone just shoved and ice pick up my nose." I tried for a joke and it was well received with both of them letting out laughs.   
  
"I can imagine. Want me to get your boyfriend now? You're pretty close to ready to head home after about 10 more minutes here in recovery." She nodded at Dr. Oliver who nodded back before speaking up.   
  
"Aftercare is pretty cut and dry here kid, try not hit your nose again. No roughing it up. No smashing it. Keep your head elevated at night, especially the first week, to help with swelling. Any questions?" He looked at me and I thought on both their questions at once.   
  
"Yes, Morgan you can get Ben now?" I said before turning back to Dr. Oliver. "I should probably refrain from kissing then huh?" I said with a light chuckle.   
  
"I would suggest it." He looked at me with a knowing grin. "I'm sure your boyfriend will understand, would you like me to outline that for him?" he offered as Morgan slid the door back open Ben close behind her.   
  
"Ha. I got it covered." I chuckled turning to Ben who looked like he had aged 10 years in the last hour. I smiled at him and he pulled me into a deep hug.   
  
"God, I'm so fucking sorry." he breathed it out again as I shook my head.   
  
"Ben," I moaned. "From now on, every time you apologize for this you owe me $100. I am just as at fault as you are, stop blaming yourself. PLEASE!" My eyes met his and I hoped he saw the sincerity in them. 

"Fuck, by the end of this trip you're gonna own my company then, because I don't know that I'll stop apologizing but I'll try." His lip quirked up in a small smile before he leaned in placing a very soft kiss on my lips.   
  
"Also," I said in a whiny voice, "Doctors orders, no kissing until I'm no longer bruised." This got Ben's attention and his head immediately snapped to Dr. Oliver for confirmation. The older gentleman was quick to nod his head in agreement.   
  
"She's right. She needs to refrain from anything that puts it at risk of being damaged again and lets face it, pushing two faces together does indeed leave a chance for re-fracturing. The good news is cartilage heals quick. Give it at least a week, maybe a week and a half. She will be good as new." Dr. Oliver outlined what he had advised me to Ben too. 

"Well, this trip just got interesting." Ben laughed. 

"Indeed." I rolled my eyes. "You still up for feeding me bacon though?" My stomach decided now was the time to make itself know, loudly. It growled and every eye in the room turned to me as I blushed, turning a deep red. "See, even my stomach is like.. BACON!" I giggled as Ben shook his head. 

"Let's get you to the hotel and I'll get you a whole fucking plate of bacon woman." He leaned down kissing the crown of my head as he helped me stand, wrapping a strong arm around me as we walked out of the children's hospital.   
  
Morgan handed me my prescription along with her card as we were leaving and I noticed it had her cell written across the bottom in cute handwriting. "It was so nice to meet you, if you decide you need a girls night drinks and gossip while you're here that's my cell. Don't hesitate to text or call." She leaned in and hugged me. I knew she was someone who I would keep in touch with long after I was gone from London.   
  
"I will." I said as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "It was so nice meeting you today. We will do drinks for sure one night this week, what evening do you not work?" I asked.   
  
"I'm actually off on Saturday." She smiled shyly and I nodded at her.   
  
"Saturday drinks it is, I think that's one of our cocktail parties we are supposed to attend while in town. Ben can we bring guests?" I turned to look at him.   
  
"Since Saturday is actually the one we are hosting through Solo Enterprises we can do whatever the fuck we want." He laughed. "Morgan, we would love if you came to our cocktail party Saturday, you can even bring a plus one." He winked at her.   
  
"Unfortunately, my love life is absolute shit." She rolled her eyes and I suddenly wished Rose, Finn, and Poe were here. Poe would love her.

_He had such a thing for accents.  
_

"Bummer!" I said. "Maybe we kind find you a mystery man at the cocktail party I raised my brows at her cheekily and she blushed.   
  
"God, that would be amazing." She grinned as we turned and headed for the entrance. 

I leaned into Ben, ideas churning in my head. I wondered if I was insane or if I could sway Ben to bring my friends to London for a few days. 

_I mean, lets face it. He owed me after the nose incident.  
_

As we slid into the town car and headed back to our hotel I slipped my hand into his leaning my head onto his shoulder. "I think I'm a little high on pain meds." I said looking up into his gorgeous face.   
_  
Fuck, I want to lick his whole fucking face.  
_

"Do you now?" He chuckled in his deep baritone voice. "I think the doctor said no kissing so I'm going to assume licking is off limits too."   
  
I blushed deeply realizing my thoughts had once again slipped through my brain to mouth filter. "Question." I said matter of factly before continuing on, "Saturday's cocktail party, it's how big?"   
  
"It's a lot of our clients, mostly our A listers that are on this side of the globe why what's up?" he looked down at me.   
  
"Just thinking out loud and again I'm high so it may be stupid, I think I want to see if Rose can fly over. Maybe even Finn and Poe." I added the last bit with a bit of hesitation. I know Ben loves Finn but he is still rightfully leery of Poe. 

"Oh. I mean, I don't see why that would be an issue, want me to book them some flights?" he offered before I even asked. 

"Maybe. I was also thinking I may invite Harry. He will more than likely say no, but on the off chance he says yes they wouldn't need flights since he has a jet." I bit the inside of my cheek deep in thought.   
  
"God, I love it when you talk dirty to me." He chuckled wrapping an arm around me.   
  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Let's call Rose first and see what she thinks." I looked up at him seeking his approval and he nodded. I grabbed my phone, hit her name from my favorites screen setting it to speaker.   
  
"Heyyy!" she said as she answered. "How's my girl feeling? That nose fixed? Ben buy you half of London in apology for YOU breaking your own nose yet?" She rapid fired questions at me laughing, not yet realizing she was on speaker. 

"Hey Rose, you're on speaker" I tried to cut her off as she finished the last sentence. "Feeling better, yes it's set and I'm on the good drugs and feeling pretty loopy, and no I haven't let Ben buy me shit yet for me breaking my OWN nose yet." I giggled at her. Ben arched a brow at me from his seat next to me. 

"Hey Rose." He said in greeting. "I'm not sure she broke her own nose but at this point I'm ready to let her take the blame so I don't have to live with this guilt forever." his laugh carrying across my ear was warm and sent goosebumps down my arms. 

"I fucking bet!" she snorted into the phone. "What's up guys? Why the double team? Am I in trouble?" 

"No!" I said, "I have a proposition for you. Well a question, really. What's your schedule like tomorrow evening thru Monday?" I held my breath after I asked really wanting her to be here with me.   
  
"Hmmm," I could hear papers rustling in the background. "I've got a closing at 9 tomorrow morning and a showing that afternoon but that's it why. What's up?" I could hear the clear question in her voice. 

"Ben and I were talking, would you, Finn, and Poe be interested in coming to London for the weekend? Our company is hosting a cocktail party Saturday night and I would really love to have my friends there. It would be our treat if you guys come." I said because I didn't want them to worry about the cost. If Ben wouldn't cover the expense I would. With my new salary I could easily afford it.   
  
"WHAT!?" She screamed into the phone. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I'LL CALL FINN AND CALL YOU RIGHT BACK." She hung up and I laughed.   
  
Pulling my feet up under myself in the seat I turned towards Ben. "Thank you for taking such good care of me today." I gave him a small smile. "I've not been cared for like that ever before, it meant a lot." The drugs must be hitting again. "You didn't even check me out when you changed my shirt, such a gentleman." I snickered.   
  
"Rey, If you think I didn't check you out when I changed your shirt you're not paying attention." he smiled down at me before kissing my forehead. "I'm always checking you out. I can't help myself."   
  
"Oh." It was the only thing I could say. "I mean I get it. I'm always checking you out too. Have you seen your ass in a suit? It's like," I put my hands in front of me like I was holding onto two small melons. "DAMN." 

_GOD THESE DRUGS. I was going to hate myself later.  
_

He laughed deeper now unable to control it. "I'll remember that and make sure you get plenty of good views next time."   
  
*Star Wars Theme song plays as my phone rings* 

"Hello" I say as I answer.   
  
"WE'RE ALL IN! I don't have to be back till Tuesday, Poe says he has plenty of PTO and Finn was already off Saturday, Sunday, Monday for the release of some video game but he said this sounds like more fun." her voice was wavering with excitement.   
  
"Perfect. I'm gonna make one more call before I start booking flights. I know you have your passport because we went to Canada not too long ago. Does everyone else?" The thought just hit me.   
  
"Yup." she was smiling I could hear it in her voice.   
  
"Yay. Ok. Gonna make a few calls but I'll get you some flight information later this evening. I love you Rose and see you soon!" I hung up the phone and beamed at Ben. "I'm so fucking excited."

Scrolling through my contacts I pulled up Harrison's number hovering over it trying to math the time zone hours between London and Wyoming. Glancing at the time and seeing it was just shy of seven o'clock here it would be almost noon in Jackson Hole. 

_Perfect. Lunchtime.  
_

I hit call. One Ring. Two Rings. "My girl. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He was always so kind when I called, even though I had actually stolen his car the first time I had visited the compound in Jackson Hole, Wyoming.   
  
_That was such a fun day.  
_

"Harry! I miss your face so much." I said into the phone. "You're on speaker with me and Ben by the way."   
  
"Ah. Hello Ben. Feels like I haven't seen you in all of 36 hours. How's that right hand treating you?" Harrison let out a small chuckle. 

"It's doing just fine." Ben's eyes darkened at the thought of Derek. "I think Rey has something she wants to ask you though." he shifted to conversation back to me not really wanting to go down the path of Derek again.   
  
"Well shoot my girl." He said waiting for me to ask my question.   
  
"Ok, so." I took a deep breath before spilling my question out quickly my nerves overflowing into it causing it to come out as a long sentence. "Well Ben and I are in London, I accidentally broke my nose today. We have a party Saturday and I invited Rose, Finn, and Poe. I want Poe to meet this girl that's a nurse over here. Actually, that's not important. Would you want to come too? I thought it would be a good networking thing for you. Maybe you could meet some of Ben's marketing people. I know you mentioned wanting to pick his brain a little." I was still going when Harrison interrupted me. 

"Wait. Did you say you broke your nose?" He sounded like an overprotective father. 

"Ummm. yea." I squeaked out. "Today. I just left the hosptial where they reset it."   
  
"Jesus. When's your party kid? Saturday?" He sighed, seemingly already resigned.   
  
"Yes." I said excited. "It's Saturday here in London at the Rosewood." 

He whistled. "The Rosewood, that place is swanky. Yea I'll come. I hate stuffy events but you know I can't say no to you."   
  
"EEEK. I'm so excited! Harry, I have a big favor?" I left the sentence in the air.   
  
"You already know I'll say yes. Well, Unless you're going to ask for my car. I'm not giving you that car baby girl. I know you love it, but I do too." He chuckled.   
  
"How about your jet?" I laughed into the phone. "Would you mind stopping in New York and picking up Rose, Finn, and Poe?"   
  
"Oh, yea. No problem at all. I actually have a few things for Rose. She is going to freak out when she sees them. Do you know if she ever got an original AT-AT?" he asked.   
  
"Ha. Funny story about that she almost murdered someone for trying to overcharge for one at a vintage shop not but three days ago." Ben's eyes shot up as he listed to the conversation.   
  
"Good. This will be a fun surprise for her then. When can I pick them up?" he asked.   
  
"I'll text you the details if that's ok?" I was getting sleepy again the drugs catching back up with me. 

"That's perfect. I'll see you Saturday Kid." He ended the call and smiled broadly at Ben. I didn't give two fucks about my broken nose. I wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt. I quickly typed out a text to Harrison with the information Rose had given me and hit send right as we pulled up to our hotel.   
  
"Let's get you some bacon woman." Ben said, as we exited the vehicle to head into our hotel.   
  
I just laughed as I said, "You're a man after my heart, Ben Solo."


	22. Chapter 22

Once we got settled in our room I noticed our comforter, which was stained bright red prior to our departure, was now fresh and bright white. There was also now a stack of four extra pillows on the bed, I'm assuming so I can be propped up at night. He must have called down and had the cleaning service come change the comforter and bring them up while we were at the hospital.  
  
_This man never ceases to amaze me._

I grabbed myself a bottle of water, planting myself with my legs crisscrossed under me, in the middle of the plush master bed while Ben ordered us room service. He perched himself in one of the two small chairs at the table in the bedroom corner, playing with cell phone as he ordered from the in-room menu. I laughed as I listened to him placing an order for five sides of bacon, four orders of scrambled eggs, six slices of toast, and two bottles of Orange juice. I just wanted bacon so I really hoped he was hungry. Looking at him from my spot on the bed, I couldn't help but watch him.  
  
_He really is the most stunning man I've ever laid eyes on._  
  
As he hung up the phone, his gaze caught mine, "Don't look at me like that." He groaned leaning forward from the chair, placing a kiss on the crown of my head.  
  
"Why did I have to go and break my nose? I feel like I've ruined a lot of our fun over the next few days." I swung my feet out from under me falling backwards with my hands above my head for dramatic effect.  
  
Ben must have liked what he saw because almost instantaneously he was on top of me. "Why do you tease me like this? Knowing I can't even kiss you is killing me." His voice trembled and I could hear the desperation in it.  
  
"They said we couldn't kiss Ben. Funny thing, my vagina is most certainly not on my face," I lifted my head my eyes meeting his from my spot on the bed. "it could be on yours though." I finished my sentence wickedly.  
  
His jaw clenched and I felt myself being yanked by my hips. I let my head fall back onto the bed as Ben pulled my body to where he stood beside the bed. 

"Do you ever behave?" he asked, as he leaned over me, his voice wrapping around me like sin.   
  
"I mean, I try. But then I look at you and my hormones take over." I laughed lightly.  
  
I felt his hands run from my hips up my sides, his rough calloused hands sending shivers of excitement through my body as they skimmed under my shirt. I arched my back into him as he stopped just below my breasts. "Ben," I whined.  
  
His deep chuckle was wicked. "I think after everything you've done today you deserve a little punishment."  
  
I started to sit up and look at him and one of his hand slid between my breasts to my sternum and pushed me back onto bed roughly. "Ah, ah. I didn't say you could get up." he breathed out and I heard the authority in his tone.  
  
_Oh. That Ben is here today. Ok. Let's play._

Biting my lip to hold back the smile that was trying to pull from my mouth, I relaxed into the bed. "What exactly did I do today," I paused, "Sir?" 

_That's right Ben. I can play this game too.  
_

Watching his face light up with pleasure at the word Sir, was one of my favorite things. I had never been in a Dom/Sub relationship, to be honest I wasn't sure Ben had either, but he definitely liked when I called him that.  
  
_We were seriously going to need to have a conversation about it at some point to determine what boundaries we need to set with it.  
_

"For starters, you decided to teased me about a threesome on the plane today." He growled the words at me, his body slowly crawling up mine. "That alone deserves punishment." 

"Oh? So you don't want to have a threesome with me?" I asked breathlessly. 

"Fuck." The curse sounded almost as if was ripped from his throat as he reached for the button of my jeans. "Definitely, needs punishment." He groaned out. 

He got my jeans unbuttoned and pulled them from my hips, my lack of underwear not going unnoticed as a grin spread across his face. He reached into his jean pocket pulling out the red lacy panties he had stolen from the plane earlier this morning.   
  
Crawling up my body he straddled my naked hips, the fabric of his jeans rough against my sensitive skin. "Give me your hands." the command from his mouth caused a shiver to run down my spine and my sex to clench. I raised my hands from above my head and brought them together in front of him where he wrapped the fabric around them twice and tied them in a small knot.  
  
"Probably won't hold but it'll have to do, roll over, hands in front of your face." He leaned forward and whispered into my ear trailing a row of hot, needy kisses from my ear down to the small indention in my collar bone. I felt him pull away from me and stand beside the bed again. I could hear the sound of him removing his own jeans now.  
  
_Fuck. I needed him inside of me.  
_

"Ben, Please." I murmured.  
  
"Ah, ah. If you want to come, you're doing it my way." His voice carrying forward from his spot beside the bed. "Roll over Rey, or you won't be coming tonight." 

The fighter in me didn't really want to submit. I was the worst sub out there. I was too headstrong to give into him. I liked to control too much let him be in charge of me. I needed to be in control myself.  
  
_But God I wanted to come so bad.  
  
_Desperate, I rolled over, still clad in my Aerosmith shirt and bra but nothing else. I heard his curse behind me. "Fuck, Rey. Do you know what you do to me?" I shook my head my hands still held by the panties above my head.  
  
"I asked you a question Rey. Do you know what you do to me?" He repeated it and I realized now he wanted an audible answer.  
  
"No." I rasped out. "What do I do to you,Sir?" I moaned. 

_God, Please tell me in illicit detail exactly what I do to you Ben Solo.  
  
_His deep laugh carried from the end of the bed and you could feel the goosebumps all over your body. "You make me fucking crazy. Uncontrolled. I can't stop, even when I know I should. The elevator for example. I wasn't even going to get on the fucking thing until I saw you." 

_Oh. This was news.  
_

I turned my head slightly and I could see him in the mirror in the corner of the room, he stood beside the bed between my legs. He was naked from waist down, his white v-neck undershirt spread tautly against his expansive chest. His cock in his palm as he stroked it, telling me all the ways I turned him on. 

_This is for sure one way to rile me up Ben Solo.  
_

"Oddly enough, I was on the first floor that morning to meet my nine o'clock appointment in the lobby. I saw you and decided they could figure it the fuck out themselves. I still don't think I've had that meeting." He laughed to himself, still standing behind me stroking his dick. 

"Please Ben." I moaned again, the feeling of desperation spreading throughout my body.  
**  
SMACK.**  
  
"FUCK!" I yelped. Jumping at the contact of his hand across my ass, the pain radiating across my backside. Then, just as quickly as it happened his hand was there in the same spot rubbing it firmly pulling the sting away. 

"I said, my way Love." He grabbed a handful of my hair leaning me back towards him as he hovered over me whispering into my ear. I could feel his cock rubbing against my entrance now. My core clenched, and I nodded rapidly, silently.  
  
_HOLY FUCKING SHIT. MAYBE I AM SUB AFTER ALL.  
_

"That's a good girl," He moaned rubbing his cock back and forth along my slit. "Feel how fucking wet your pussy is for me."  
  
TAP. TAP. TAP. "Room Service" The voice from the door at the end of the long hallway carried into the master bedroom.

_MOTHER FUCK. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME.  
_

Ben groaned loudly before letting out a frustrated laugh and grabbing his jeans. He moved to the doorway I was facing as he pulled the jeans on, he turned to me. "Do not move an inch. If you do, there will be more punishment." My sex dripped between my legs as I nodded at him from the bed and he shut the bedroom door.  
  
_Oh God Yes._

I sat still on the bed not moving, silently listening to Ben in the other room with the attendant who brought the rolling cart of food into our suite. After a few minutes of polite conversation I hear the main door shut, then I could hear the wheels of the cart on the tile along the hallway moving closer. The bedroom door opened and Ben came into view the cart loaded with food behind him. My mouth watered. I hadn't eaten since this morning.  
  
_Fuck. That bacon smells divine.  
_

Eyeing the cart from my spot on the bed, my eyes followed Ben's hand as it reached for a slice of bacon and he pulled a chair directly in front of me and sat in it. I looked down my, still tethered, arms at him. He drew the bacon to his mouth and took a bite letting out a small moan as he chewed. I noticed the small quirk of his lip as he tried not to smile. I bit my own lip as I tried not groan at him and instead kept my eyes focused downward.  
  
"Mmmm. That's a very good girl." he said as he stood. I could see his erection clearly defined in the jeans. The man was massive. It's not like it was easily hidden. This time I couldn't control my groan as it slipped from my throat. "What was that?" He said as he returned to his original position behind me. I could again hear the fabric of his jeans sliding down his legs.  
  
"Nothing, Sir." I moaned biting at the comforter in front of me.  
  
_God. This was hot as fuck. I see now exactly why people live this lifestyle.  
  
_

"No, I'm pretty sure I heard something." I could hear the smugness in his voice and I wanted to snap back at him. If nothing else to feel the sharp sting of his hand on me again.  
  
_Oh. Not a bad idea Rey. Let's do that._ The little voice in my head sang at me.  
_  
_ "I didn't say anything." I moaned pushing my hips backwards towards him. 

"You didn't say anything, what?" He paused waiting, expectantly. I purposefully didn't answer.  
  
_Sir. What will you do if I don't say it?_ I chewed the inside of my lip. 

"Rey? You didn't say anything, what?" He repeated himself again. This time the authority more prominent in his tone, sending shock waves throughout my body. 

_That's it baby. Get mad at me. Let lose.  
_

I felt my head being pulled back off the bed by the root of my hair. "Rey," his voice was like fire to my body. I was melting from the inside out. "I asked you a fucking question and I expect an answer." He turned my head slightly towards his so he could see my side profile. I made sure he saw my lip quirk up in a smug half smile before I said the word. "Sir." 

**SMACK.**

His other hand landed across my ass and I felt my entire body clench at the pain of it but I felt the pleasure of it roll from within my core. The same hand following it with the gentle, yet firm strokes to quell the pain. "You wanted that one didn't you?" He asked his hand still wrapped in my hair as I nodded. 

"That's my good girl." He said as he lined his cock up at my entrance. "Now, I'm going to fuck you until you come for me." He slammed into my pussy and my body immediately tensed at the sheer size of him inside of me at this angle.  
  
_FUCK.  
_

He showed no mercy as he thrust into me again and again seeking his own pleasure. His hands on either side of my hips gripping them so tightly that surely tomorrow the bruises would lace my hipbones. His forceful strokes had lit a flame in my core and I could feel my own climax growing, scorching me. I just needed my hands to reach between my body and the bed to rub the small nub that lie between my delicate folds.  
  
I tried to lift my body off the bed and pull my bound arms underneath my body.  
  
**SMACK.**  
  
_FUCK._

I felt my orgasm hanging on by a thin thread. "Again." I moaned now, gripping both of my bound hands into the comforter and pushing my ass towards him. 

**SMACK.**

**  
** "BEN!" I couldn't control the guttural scream that was ripped from my lungs as the orgasm was pulled from my body. Ben continued slamming into my core, I could feel him getting closer to his own release. 

"That's it Baby, I wanna feel you shooting your cum inside of me." As soon as the words left my mouth I felt him tense, then I could feel the warmth of his climax releasing into my sex.  
  
_Holy Shit. That was amazing.  
_

_SMACK.  
_

This one was lighter. More a love tap than a slap. "Damn right, it was." I scrunched my brows realizing I once again, had spoken when I had meant to keep my thoughts to myself. "Turn over and sit up if you can and I'll undo your hands, Babe." He said his breathing still a little ragged from our sexcapades. 

Rolling over, I threw my bound hands forward towards him and rocked my body, as I did I felt the stickiness of him drip out of me. "Well, fuck." I said laughing.  
  
"What?" He said, genuine concerned etched across his features. I shook my head and smiled at him.  
  
"I, uhh, just," I smiled again, slightly embarrassed, shaking my head, "dripped your cum onto the bed." 

He groaned and pulled his clenched fist to his mouth biting it. "God Woman. You're really trying to kill me." He reached between us pulling my legs apart wanting a visual display. I went to clamp them back together but he was faster placing a strong hand on each of my knees. "That's the hottest thing I think I've ever seen." He reached for his phone with one hand and my heart rate shot through my chest.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Ben Solo." I knew exactly what he was going to do.  
  
"Rey, fair is fair. Put your hands in front of your pussy so it's blocked but keep those legs spread wide for me." His voice was laced with sex again and I couldn't help but comply.  
  
I put my hands, still bound by the red panties, in front of my crotch. I spread my legs wide and leaned my head back looking at the ceiling. I couldn't look at him. Not like this.  
  
"Fuck me." He moaned and I heard the camera on his phone click.  
  
I felt his hands on mine within seconds working the knot lose from the panties. As he kneeled in front of the bed, working on the knot at my wrists, he paused his hands frozen as his eyes met mine briefly. "I fucking love you Rey." He leaned forward and kissed my leg before he continued getting the knot pulled out of the panties.  
  
"Ben Solo, I fucking love you too." I said with a smile on my face.  
  
_God. I really did. How the fuck was I ever going to be with anyone other than this man? He had officially ruined me forever. FOREVER._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I don't know about y'all but that was a hard chapter to write. I'm feeling hot. LOL Gonna go cool off and work on these fun party chapters coming up with the fantastic four coming over on Harrison's plane!! WOOHOOO! Let me know what you think in the comments, they really help me stay motivated and get you guys chapters quicker!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a few days to go up! I have been working on a challenge with a group of friends and it took my focus for a few days. :) It's posted on my Wattpad page if you want to check it out. Because it's not something that's my normal genre, It's not one I plan to post to Ao3. :)

We sat on the bed wrapped in plush robes eating the bacon, eggs, and toast. Ben was seeming to relax after the stressful day, his body tension appearing to finally slip away.

After I ate way more than I had expected to from the breakfast for dinner assortment, I shot Harrison a text. He had just landed in New York and was picking up the party crew. I couldn't wait for everyone to be here.

"Ben, I need to book rooms for everyone." I said, going to grab his laptop bag from the table beside the bed.

"No, you don't, I already took care of it." He smiled at me. "I rented out this whole floor to begin with. It has five different rooms, this one being the biggest. They all open to the balcony common area."

"You did what?" My eyes were bulging out of their sockets, I could feel it.

"Well, I did it when I originally booked our stay, It was more for privacy than for anything else. I didn't want to share the outdoor patio with anyone we didn't know." He explained, as he pulled me into a hug.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve you?" I started to cry, and I wish I could say it was a cute cry, but it wasn't. It was a disgusting, blood tinged snot, cry. Ben held me the entire time as I let the emotions of the day wash over me. I was exhausted and he knew.

"I ask myself the same question every time I look at you, even when you're wiping your snot on me." he tilted my head up with his hand, laying a soft kiss against my forehead.

"I'll call the front desk and start putting names on the rooms, Poe in his own room, Rose and Finn in another, Harrison in one, and Morgan in the last one? That work for you?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"That's perfect. Thank you so much Ben." I leaned my head against his chest wrapping my arms tightly around him. I could hear the gentle thrum of his heart beneath my ear and it soothed me. I released him and walked to the bathroom. I needed a shower at the very least. It had been a long and exhausting day.

As I walked into the bathroom, I noticed that Ben had already set my toiletry bag beside the sink. Next to it was a bottle of his body wash and a note that read, 'Use Me' in his beautifully scrawled handwriting.

 _He likes when I smell like him._ I thought to myself. _Maybe a bath in that sunken tub wouldn't be the worst thing ever._

I strode over to the white marble and chrome oversized tub and turned on the water, adjusting the knobs to find the sweet spot for the temperature before pouring in some of his body wash. The water foamed up for me immediately producing rich foaming bubbles, as the smell of Ben enveloped the room.

Undressing myself before stepping into the deep tub I let the water greet me like an old friend, wrapping its warmth around each of my sore muscles. I noticed that beside the knobs there was a control panel; leaning forward I hit the power button and I was suddenly being overwhelmed with tiny bubbles, as jets of water shot across my body under the water.

The bubbles in the bath started to double rapidly and I hit the power button again, which only intensified the jets causing the bubbles to overpopulate more quickly, threatening to overflow into the bathroom.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Hitting the panel one more time in hopes that it would power it off this time I was unimpressed when the third time caused the highest power of jets and a second set of jets to kick in.

_Well fuck me._

Bubbles poured over the side of the bathtub. "Ben, I need your help! I yelled from the bathroom keeping the panic from my voice as the jets continued to roll bubbles still flowing over the sides and into to the bathroom floor. At this rate the bathroom would soon look like a foam party.

Ben was in the bathroom within seconds panic on his face, upon entering though, his face quickly transformed into one of humor. "What the fuck did you do?" His smile was broad as a hand tried to cover his laughter.

"It's not funny Ben help me!" I yelled from the tub at him throwing a handful of bubbles at him. The didn't make it far, breaking into bits and falling to the bathroom floor just outside the tub.

Ben, still laughing uncontrollably, took off his robe, followed by his pajama bottoms, his eyes transforming to something darker, more carnal. I instantly forgot how tired I was. I forgot about the mess of bubbles surrounding me. I forgot my nose was broken.

"Ben," I whispered from the tub. "Do you want to get in with me?"

He didn't respond. I realized then it's probably because he never heard me over the jets if the bathtub as he reached over pressing two buttons at once and the jets powered down.

He was naked and standing directly beside the bathtub, I tentatively ran my hand along the firmness of his outer thigh. The muscle there firm, and taunt, yet I could feel it flexing against my touch. "Ben," I whispered again, " I asked if you wanted to get in with me?" I repeated the question, my eyes meeting his.

"Of course, I do beautiful," his eyes didn't dance with the darkness that had been there earlier, this time they were lit with something lighter, something softer. It made me feel soft inside, like the inside of a warm cake fresh from the oven.

As he stepped into the bathtub he fixed himself behind me and let me lean against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. Water from our tub sloshed over the sides and fell onto the bathroom floor. At this rate we were going to own the hotel after all the damages we would be paying.

"You've made a mess." He whispered into my ear, his lips grazing it as he spoke. The proximity of him sending shivers down my spine and heat to my core. I nodded, acknowledging that I was responsible for the damages.

"I did, the fucking thing wouldn't stop." I laughed softly, as I laced my fingers in his and leaned my head back against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and I melted further into him.

 _I truly love this man._ It's something I've registered but not accepted until now. I turn my body slightly pulling my knees towards me as I do.

"Ben," I stared at him wide eyed. "I meant it."

He shook his head at me confused, "Meant what love?" The questions in his eyes were aflame.

"When I said, I love you." I rested a hand on his chest, over his heart. "I really meant it, it wasn't just something I was saying, I meant it." I felt like I was rambling.

"Rose says when you love somebody you know. Like you can clearly see a future. I've never had that. I've never looked at someone and wondered what life could look like in ten years." I took a deep breath in before continuing. "I do that with you, every moment I look at you, I wonder if it will always be like this."

Ben's smile was staggering, in fact I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful smile from him. He leaned in then, tentatively, kissing me gently, careful not to bump my nose. His lips brushing softly across mine.

"Rey," his voice broke before he spoke again, I realized then his eyes were slightly damped with unshed tears, "I meant it too, I know this whole thing has been insanely fast. Hell, I had completely given up on love and was just fine with it being just me and Chewie from here on out. Then you walked into my lobby and I couldn't take my eyes off you. I swear, I thought you weren't real for a solid thirty seconds when I first saw you." He smiled again, meeting my eyes, before continuing. "If I didn't think I would scare you away, I would put you on a plane to Vegas and we would get married by Elvis tonight." He laughed, obviously joking. "I have a feeling Rose would murder me in my sleep if I did that though."

I bubbled with laughter. "Oh yes, I can see it now, Bride and Groom on honeymoon - Groom murdered by Brides sister for elopement." I chuckled laying my head back against him.

"I truly do love you more than you can possibly image beautiful girl." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist under the water again and his head rested on my shoulder as he pulled me into a hug. I needed the contact desperately. Sometimes it was nice to be held without the expectation of sex, not that I minded sex with Ben, because if I'm honest with myself I craved it. But tonight, this was enough, in the moment, it's exactly what I needed.

We sat like that for some time, him running his hands along my arms, massaging my back, and washing my body. Eventually the water started to turn cold and my fingers were getting pruny. "Ben, I think I'm ready to get out." I held up my hands and showed him my fingers, laughing at the raisin like fingertips.

"Looks like it." He said as he grabbed them with his own pulling them to his mouth and kissing them lightly. "Let's hop in the shower and rinse really quickly." He said standing behind me before offering me his hands and helping me stand.

"Hmm, probably not a bad idea." We both stepped into the large shower and quickly rinsed the suds of soap from our bodies. I washed my hair quickly with shampoo and conditioner before we both stepped out of the shower.

Wrapping myself in a large grey bath towel I watched as Ben stepped out of the shower behind me. I don't know that I'll ever get used to him. His body is something that my mind can't quite seem to wrap itself around. He's every fantasy I've ever had rolled into a single embodiment.

_Like he was made especially for me._

I was so tired, and yet standing here watching him wrap the towel around his hips, the V in his torso running down into towel; suddenly I wasn't tired anymore. I was more awake than I had been all day.

Ben must have sensed my change in demeanor because he walked towards me full of confidence. "What do you need beautiful girl?" He said as he reached for my face resting his hand on the side of my neck, thumb running back and forth along the underside of my jawline.

"You, always you." I said.

_I wanted to kiss him desperately. Needed it._

"Ben, I need to kiss you. Please."

"Baby," he moaned. "Please, I can't. If I hurt you again I would never forgive myself."

"Then you just stand still and let me kiss you. That way I hurt myself." I demanded reaching for him as he took a step back and I missed catching him as he pulled away from me.

"Rey, I love you, you will have as long as you want to kiss me. Please, don't hurt yourself just for one kiss." His eyes were pleading.

"Fine." I stomped my foot on the tile and huffed before I turned and walked back to the master bedroom.

He was quickly behind me his hands catching me around my waist. "Baby don't be mad, please." He begged. "I love you more than life itself. I promise to kiss you extra every day, forever to make up for the missed kisses while we can't right now, ok?" He said nuzzling into my neck.

"Forever?" I asked. I let the silence hang in the air.

_Forever was a long time, but I think I want forever with him. That's how I know I really love him. The thought of forever used to scare me. Now it excites me._

"Uh, yea, usually that's what it means when I say I love you." He squeezed me a little tighter. "Forever, Rey. As long as you'll have me."

I turned in his arms facing him, searching his face for any signs of amusement. "That's a long time, are you sure?" I smiled a very small smile that was hopeful.

"I don't know that I've ever been more sure of anything if I'm honest." He touched his forehead to mine. "I love you. I just need to you understand that. I've never had anyone accept me like you do, I've never told anyone all my bad parts and still had that acceptance you so willing give. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met." I placed a hand on his cheek stroking it, I could feel a tear falling from my right eye but I didn't care.

This beautiful man who had absolutely no business liking me, much less taking me on a date; Loved me. In what world did this happen? I could feel his love now, no longer a lingering question, but a palpable energy swirling in our room between us.

"I'm going to order a bottle of champagne and some fruit. Do you want to pick a movie for us to watch in bed?" He asked me softly, wiping the tear from my eye. "Stop crying beautiful."

"They are happy tears, it's ok." I sniffed and shook my head yes. "I'll pick the movie while you order, any preference?"

"Nope," he shrugged. "I don't watch much TV so it's all fair game."

I listened to him placing our order and scrolled through channels. Ben walked down the hallway and out of earshot and I continued my search. There was literally NOTHING on, Well unless you counted the terrible late night movies on Cinemax. I chewed the inside of my lip before going to the for purchase tab.

All the new release movies were action movies and to be honest I wasn't in the mood for blowing shit up. I kept scrolling, literally nothing. I tabbed over to the section as Ben walked into the room, he was dressed now in black pajama bottoms and grey v neck shirt.

_Well, fuck._

"Watching porn are we?" He laughed looking at the screen as he plopped himself on the bed beside me. I threw the remote on the bed like it was on fire. Leaving the video preview up on the screen, and much to my horror, it started to play. "No, no, no." I said reaching for the remote as the trailer began. Ben yanked his foot towards the remote kicking it into the floor across the room. A smug satisfied grin spread across his face.

"You asshole." I huffed, as I flipped the covers off of me and over his head, as I stood up. "You damn well we aren't watching porn." I rolled my eyes sitting back in the bed remote in hand I hit exit and the trailer froze. The girls lips wrapped around a cock on screen.

"Mmmm, that looks nice." Ben said trying to hide his smile. I glared at him.

I hit exit again and nothing happened. _Are you fucking kidding me._ I mashed my finger into the button again. Nothing. "The fucking remote is broken, way to go Ben."

"Let me see it," he said. I handed him the remote and he opened the back popping the batteries out and switching them with each other before snapping the back into place again. He tested the remote by hitting play, a message stating our purchase had been charged to our account popped up on the screen.

"Way to go Solo." I snorted. "I am NOT watching that." I laughed and my nose hurt slightly.

"The hell you aren't we just paid fifty bucks for that!" He laughed. "We got champagne, fruit, and porn. Don't say I'm not romantic baby."

I couldn't help but laugh. This was so us. I shook my head. "Ben. I love you, but I'm not watching porn tonight." I winked at him.

"That's fine the rentals good for three days." He smiled hitting exit on the screen and going back to movies tab. "God, all these movies suck. What the fuck dude."

"Yup, that's why I was back in the porn section." I laughed.

Tap. Tap. Tap. "Room Service."

Ben hopped out of bed and padded down the long hallway into the front room sitting area to greet the attendant. He returned a few moments later with a bottle of Moët, a tray of warm chocolate with strawberries, and two Champagne glasses.

He poured us both a glass of champagne and handed me mine before he set the platter of strawberries between us. The small bowl of warmed chocolate in the middle of the platter, I realized, was slightly raised with a mini candle burning underneath to keep the chocolate melted. _How clever._

"To being in London together on the start of our love story." he raised his glass to me.

"To being together." I said, as I touched my glass to his.

We ended up watching Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, because what else do two absolute nerds do together? The last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep is Ben pulling me to him and kissing my forehead as Yoda faded into the Force.


	24. Chapter 24

_You know the moment when you're lucid dreaming? The one where you wake up and start your day and then twenty minutes later, you actually do wake up? Then you're disappointed that none of the things you thought had happened, have? That's what this moment in time feels like. Like any second I'm going to wake up and someone is going to tell me everything that's happened over the last week has been a dream._

I stretched my arm out and felt Ben next to me. His rhythmic breathing keeping a steady pace as he lay there peacefully. The time change has truly messed with my sleeping patterns as it's not quite daylight outside. I very gently slip out of the bed and pad down the hall to the master bathroom to pee. 

After I pee, I pop my head back into our room and he is still sleeping. I tiptoe into our room and grab my phone from it's charger before I shut our bedroom door and walk into the main sitting area deciding to explore the rest of the massive suite. I truly haven't even had a chance to see it all. I didn't realize we had more than the one side of the suite to be honest. Sure enough we have another bathroom, a whole other sitting area, a dining room, and a plush study. This place is swanky as fuck.

I eye the coffee maker that is on the wet bar. It's a Nespresso brand and I'm giddy. I love the crema foam it produces when it makes a cup of coffee. Checking the drawer below the machine I notice we have a large assortment of pods to choose from before settling on the hazelnut one. I insert it in the machine and put a cup under the spout before hitting start. Within forty-five seconds I'm holding a warm cup of coffee between my palms.

Sitting at the couch in the sitting area I finally sit and look at my phone. I have a few text from Rose, Finn, Poe, and Harry. All of them updates from the air.

Rose: Harry got me an AT-AT! In pristine condition in the box!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?

Finn: You think Rose and I can get a shared room?

Poe: Hey, I need to talk to you. It's important.

Harry: You need to talk to Poe. Him and I had a pretty serious talk. You need to hear him out Kid. Know that I say this with love, I know how strongly you feel for Ben and he's a wonderful man. Just listen to Poe, then go from there.

My heart squeezes a little. I know what this means. I know where this conversation is going to go. I'm not ready. I don't want to hurt my friendship with him yet. I shoot a text to Rose.

Rey: When do you guys land?

Rose: Harry says we are an hour out. Are you awake?

Rey: Yep. Finally. This time change thing sucks. Do you know what Poe wants to talk about? He and Harrison both texted me and it sounds serious. 

Rose: Yea. You're not gonna like it. He's all up in his feels again. He didn't like seeing you at the event with Ben. Now that you're in London with him he wants to make a grand gesture and confess his love or some shit.

Rey: He can't do this to me now, Ben and I told each other we love each yesterday. We talked about 'future plans' last night.

Rose: WHAT!? OMG!!!! That's so adorable. I love it. I knew he was smitten. Did he say it first? How did it happen? I'm freaking out.

Rey: lol slow down. I'll tell you everything once you get here. And I said it first. On accident, In my fucking sleep.

Rose: How fucking romantic.

Rey: Did Ben get Harrison the information for the hotel and transportation here?

Rose: Hang on let me ask.

Rose: Yes, He said we have a limo pick up and room keys at the front desk under each of our names at The Rosewood? Isn't that the place where celebrities stay?

Rey: Oh, just wait till you see your room. Ben booked the entire top floor of the hotel for us to share. It's absolutely ridiculous.

Rose: I may have just screamed and scared Finn out of a dead sleep. LOL.

Rey: Ha! I love it. Ok, I'll see you soon. I'm gonna text my girl Morgan. I was PLANNING on introducing her to Poe tonight but I can see that's not gonna pan out exactly as I was thinking.

Rose: Yea that's probably a no go. LOL. Love you. See you soon.

I set my phone down, still not ready to text Poe. I just wasn't mentally there. I needed to tell Ben, I didn't want to surprise him with this if anything went down today. I sipped my coffee and picked up my phone instead deciding to write a few chapters in my book. I was deep in thought and had somehow managed to write just under a two thousand words in an hour when he strode into the sitting area.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I said, looking up as I heard his feet walking down the hallway. He looked delicious in his pajama bottoms and his sleep mussed hair, his defined torso gleaming in the morning sun through the large paneled french doors. 

"Mmm." his lips lifted in a sleepy smile, eyes not quite all they way open yet.

_God he oozed sexual confidence even just waking up and walking down the hall._

"I talked to Rose a bit ago. Their flight should be landing any time now." I glanced at my phone and realized they should actually have already landed just as a text pinged me.

Poe: Stop ignoring me Rey. I know you have talked to Rose. We are on the ground now. Heading to find our car.

_Shit._

"Actually, they have landed are heading for the limo. That was Poe. Speaking of Poe...You and I need to talk. You're gonna need coffee." I stood, going to make him a fresh cup of coffee. Ben grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"I don't need anything, come here." His voice was husky, like silk over my skin. "I missed you next to me when I woke up." He said kissing my neck.

"Ben," I moaned, knowing I really did need to talk to him. "You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you." I tilted my neck allowing him better access, relishing in the feeling of his lips across my skin. He bared his teeth allowing them to scrape my collarbone and the friction sent waves of heat to my core. Clenching my thighs together, I lean into the feeling of his mouth on my skin.

He can feel my resolve weaking and takes full advantage of it, bending at his waist he scooped me up and carried me back to our bedroom where he placed me gently on the bed. "This is where you were supposed to be when I woke up." He said, as he crawled back into the bed beside me, pulling the covers over us and snuggling into my side.

His hand rested across my waist and my head laid on his shoulder. " What did you want to talk about?" His dark eyes met mine.

"Promise you trust me?" I asked first. Scared that this moment would end badly.

"You've given me no reason not to, Rey." his eyes never left mine, the sincerity I found there giving me the confidence I needed to talk tell him everything.

"Ok, you remember how when we did Taco Tuesday I told you Poe has been crushing on me for like...ever?" I said trying to laugh a bit as I said. "Well apparently he and Harrison had a heart to heart talk on the plane ride. Rose texted me trying to give me the heads up, Poe plans to profess his love to me at some point this weekend, I obviously don't feel the same way. I mean, I love Poe. But I'll never be _IN LOVE_ with Poe. You get what I'm saying?" I looked at Ben hoping I wasn't rambling too much.

"I hear you." He said, softly, urging me to continue.

"So, anyways, I invited Morgan last night, thinking I had this grand plan to introduce them. Well now that's not gonna work. But, I still want Morgan to come. I don't know what to do here Ben. I feel like no matter what Poe and I will never be the same. I'm going to lose a friend, aren't I?" I looked into his eyes searching them for answers.

He raised his hand that was laying across my waist and stroked my face lightly. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." He said softly. "Now I know I can kill Poe."He smiled sweetly kissing my shoulder, laughing lightly.

"Ben, I'm being serious!" I sighed shoving him playfully. "I don't know what to do here, any real advice would be helpful."

"Woman, I'm useless. Solely because my only advice is to tell him to go jump off of Big Ben and leave you the fuck alone. You. Are. Mine." He growled the last three words. "If I need to talk to him to make him understand that I will. Hell if I need to go buy a ring and put it on your finger today, I will."

_Excuse me? Ben Solo, say what?_

I made a choking sounds as I gasped for air at what he had just said. "You can't say shit like that Ben." I laughed.

"What!?" He sat up smiling, as he kissed my temple. "I fucking mean it. I'll do it, just so he can fuck off."

I rolled my eyes this time, "Great, now I'm just a fucking trophy." Somewhat irritated that it had become a contest between them. "Just what I always wanted to be." I huffed, as I stood up pulling my cami back down my stomach as I stormed back to the bathroom and slammed the master bathroom door shut locking it behind me. The more I thought about it the more pissed I became, I wasn’t doing this again.

"Fuck you too, Ben Solo." I said aloud in the bathroom. Not loud enough for him to hear, but loud enough for me to vent my frustration.

_How dare he think it was ok to say he would marry me just so someone else couldn't have me. That's not love. That's not how it should work._

I reached for my phone and sent a text to Poe.

Rey: How far out are you?

Poe: Driver says about ten minutes.

Rey: Text when you get here. I'll come talk to you in your room.

Poe: Ok. Thank you. It means a lot. I have a lot I need to say Rey.

I didn't know what to say back to him so I left the message at that. Angry at Ben for the audacity to insinuate I was nothing more than a prize to be won, I yanked open the bathroom door and went to the master closet ignoring him as I walked past him in the bedroom.

"Rey, talk to me please." He said. "Babe, please."

I continued to ignore him as I stripped myself of my clothing. I rummaged through my luggage in search of clothing finding first my undergarments. Feeling particularly like being an asshole, I reached for the red lace g-string and pulled it on, then the red lace bra. I made sure he could see me in the mirror as I got ready.

Once I had my underwear on I searched through the bag for the shortest pair of shorts I owned, finding them and pulling them over my toned legs. Digging back through my luggage I found a tank top that showed my bra straps and was a purple sheer material. Oh yes, red bra, sheer material. Ho Rey was out to play. _Fuck you, very, very much Ben Solo._ I was pissed at his comments meant to entrap me from my friends. His intent to solely to claim me as his as a trophy, not an equal. I was no one's pet, not even his.

Ben watched me dress in the mirror from the bedroom, never saying a word. His eyes dancing with fire the entire time. The flames in my own eyes equal, silently saying 'I fucking dare you to challenge me.' Picking up my cell and sliding it into my back pocket, I exited the closet and walked past him as his hand shot out and wrapped around my wrist. "What the fuck are you wearing?" his words were harsh, grated, like steel.

"Whatever, the fuck, I want." I said, as I yanked my fist free and continued out of the room. I found my shoes by the front entrance and put them on, picking up my purse from the entrance table before I exited the room. I definitely needed some space from this man who was dead set on suffocating me.

As I walked to the elevator I realized two things, firstly that I had no idea the layout of this hotel as when we came in Ben had carried me. And secondly, I had no room key. I walked towards the elevator bank in hopes that at least maybe if I went downstairs I could figure something out.

I felt my phone vibrate sure it was a text from either Ben or the group as they should be here any minute I pulled it out to see who it was. Sure enough, a text from Ben.

Ben: I'm sorry. Come back lets talk.

Rey: No. Fuck off.

Ben: Rey, Please calm down and come back.

Rey: I am no one's trophy Ben. That's not how this works. If your goal was to make me feel less valued today you succeed.

Ben: Oh Rey. You should know by now that's the last thing I would ever want.

My heart squeezed a little in my chest and I leaned against the wall in the hallway as a tear rolled down my cheek and fell to chest. Looking down I realized I couldn't go talk to Poe in what I was wearing. Not like this, it sent all the wrong signals. It wasn't fair to Poe. It most certainly wasn't fair to Ben. I hung my head and turned walking back to our room.

Rey: Open the door I don't have a key.

As I approached our room I saw our door open. He didn't say anything as he opened the door, I didn't either. Once he shut the door behind me, I pulled the shirt over my head throwing it into the garbage receptacle by the door as I passed it, tears flowing down my face.

"Rey," he said softly, sinking into one of the chairs in the sitting area, "Can you tell me what's going on in your head, love?"

"I already did." I said to him, the tears still falling, no end in sight. "I am no one's prize Ben. I'm not just a fucking trophy. I was that for Derek. I refuse to be the arm candy bullshit again. You can't marry me just so no one else can."

He visibly flinched as if I had reached out and struck him. His eyes becoming red rimmed, as he began to speak. "Rey, I wasn't aware that you were engaged to Derek." his voice broke as he spoke. "I wasn't aware that my words would cut you so deeply or I never would have said them. I do not consider you a trophy. I consider you the most valuable thing in this world. A treasure maybe, but not a trophy. I would kill to be by your side, but only if you wanted me there." His eyes met mine as a tear slid out of his left eye and fell to the floor. The words, "I'm sorry," ripping from his throat.

I stood there shaking, topless in my red lace bra, tears spilling down my face. A broken woman, terrified of accepting his words. I wanted so badly to believe him, I wanted to feel like I was worthy of the love he seemed so willing to give. Heavens knew, I wanted to give my love to him. Finally I drew in a shaking breath, "I-I'm, sorry too," I stammered to find my words.

"I feel like I'm in a whirlwind Ben. Everything is going so fast. I've got you, and your amazing. And wonderful and more than I've ever possibly imagined tangible in my lifetime." He smiled, a small smile, from his spot on the couch. "But then I've got Poe, who wants to come in guns blazing and ruin or friendship over a one sided love interest. I don’t know how to handle all of these things at once.” I needed something but I didn’t know what, visibly trembling as each word came from my mouth.

“Rey,“ Ben stood from his chair slowly, approaching me like I was an injured animal, cautiously, his arms extended in welcome, “come here.”

I collapsed into his arms, thankful for their strength, as he held me and we collapsed together, gently, into to the cold tiled floor. He held me like that for a solid twenty minutes striking my hair, letting me cry. Whispering he would be there no matter what. That even if I pushed he would keep pulling me back.

_I couldn’t possibly deserve him._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

“Hey, you guys in there?” Rose’s voice carried across the door.

My eyes shot to Ben’s and I shook my head no, silently telling him I didn’t want her to see me like this.He answered her.

“Yes, one moment, Rey’s in the shower.” He bent down placing agentle kiss on my temple.

“Rey, I love you. This conversation isn’t over. You’re my everything, know that when I do ask you to marry me, it’s because I plan to spend every minute of the rest of my life worshiping you.” He kissed my temple again, letting his lips linger there before he lifted us both off the floor carrying me in a bridal carry to the bathroom; tears still streaming down my face.

_I could never deserve him. Wait did he say WHEN he asks to marry me?_

My eyes searched his as he placed me on the tiled bathroom floor feet first, I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. His heart was beating fast, faster than normal. The rapid thump, thump, thump, letting me know even though he outwardly appeared calm he was just as panicked as me. Somehow this calmed me slightly.

I pressed a kiss across his chest, “l love you, Ben. I’m sorry I got so upset.” I looked up into his eyes. There was no anger there, only softness and understanding.

_He means it, he really does. How in the world did I find him?_

“I love you, now go take a shower so I’m not a liar.” He angled his head awkwardly and ever so softly grazed his lips across mine, carefully avoiding touching my nose before exciting the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up - I plan to begin posting mostly to my Wattpad account primarily. Mostly because it provides me better interaction with my readers. I will post once a week here with the chapters I update throughout the week there. So If you are wanting daily updates I highly recommend downloading the FREE app and signing up for a FREE account. It allows you to comment on single lines of the writing instead of just at the end of the chapter! I really love the interact it allows. You can find my works here : https://www.wattpad.com/user/LeeMarie66

Stepping out of the shower I could hear voices echoing through the suite, more than just Rose and Ben. I slipped into the master bedroom and quickly dressed, much more presentably this time around, I might add.

Hair still damp, but combed through, I walked to the sitting area. Everyone was in there, not just Rose. Ben's eyes met mine in apology and I gave him a quick smile letting him know it was ok, as I approached him and set myself across his lap; his arm pulling me tightly into him.

"Thank you," he whispered softly where no one else could hear.

_Not sure what he's saying thank you for but I'll take it._

I turned and looked at everyone and realized they were all staring at us, somewhat bemused, except for Poe. He looked more like a wounded animal.

"Sorry!" I stood laughing as I reached for Rose and enveloped her in a hug laughing. "How was everyone's flight?" I asked as moved over to Harrison extending my arms to him next.

He wrapped his arms around me, "Smooth as always" he said, while at the same time everyone else answered with something else. Most answers prattled off being about the private jet and it's cool functionalities. "You ok kid?" Harry asked quietly.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Just processing, and preparing for the conversation you say I need to have with Poe." I said softly.

"You need to, it's only fair to him kid. He needs to hear it from you. Everyone here knows you're in love with Ben. I think deep down so does Poe. Until he hears it, he won't be able to move on." Harry met my eyes, the smile lines in the corners of his eyes reminding me of the wisdom in his years. I nodded at him again and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"Anytime, kid. So, what kind of food do I get to eat tonight?" He asked this loud enough that everyone laughed, even Poe.

"I honestly don't even know." Ben answered. "I haven't had a chance to check the catering menu, want me to go grab the laptop, or you want to be surprised?" He was starting to stand.

"No, no, sit." Harrison waved his hand. "It's not that important, I've still got lunch to look forward to."

We all laughed. The tension easing from my shoulders slightly.

Ben spoke up, "Speaking if surprises, Rey, Rose, I called in a hair and makeup team for you ladies today. They will be here this afternoon to help you girls get ready for the dinner tonight. I figure you guys could get ready together. Babe, if you wanted to invite Morgan you could call her too." He smiled at me.

"What!?!" Rose jumped up, hugging Ben! "You're my dream man, Ben Solo!"

"Wow, I'm right here!" Finn laughed, rolling his eyes, clutching at his chest acting like he had been shot.

"Oh shit, my bad." Rose laughed leaning down kissing Finn playfully.

"Gross, get a room." I yelled through my laughter. "Anyone need coffee?" I was heading back towards the coffee maker, I needed a second cup or I was going to die.

"I'd love a cup." Poe said, standing and walking towards me. "What are my options?"

"There's honestly a shit ton, come check them out." I waved him towards the wall where the wet bar was and he followed. I could feel Ben's eyes on me, watching the interaction, I just couldn't bring mine to meet his. Not right now, not with all the emotions currently running through my body.

Poe stepped beside me looking into the the tray of pods. I reached for a hazelnut and popped it into the coffee maker, reaching for a fresh cup as I had no idea where mine from earlier had ran off to after Ben and I had talked.

"I'm gonna do this one," Poe handed me a silver pod that was labeled as 'silk'. I took it from him with deft fingers, careful not to touch him too much and give him any indication there was more to this.

_I don't want to hurt him._

"Deal." I said as I slid my new mug under the machine and hit start. The machine let out a hiss and began brewing. I leaned back against the counter and looked at Poe. "So, what's up?"

"Not here," he sighed, his eyes glancing towards Ben. "I'd like to talk to you alone. Would you come back to my room?"

"Poe," I reached a hand out and rested it on his forearm."I don't think that's a good idea, how about the balcony?" I waved my hand towards the outdoor sitting area with its beautiful floral arrangements in planters and tall, green shrubbery.

He rolled his eyes, "Seriously? You won't even speak to me in private?"

"Poe, the balcony is private, if we go out there our conversation will be our own," I sighed softly.

The machine gave a whine and a final hiss, it's indication that the cup of coffee was complete.

"Fine, if that's what you'll give me, it's what I'll take." He huffed, leaning forward moving my mug from the machine, replacing it with his own. Opening the lid, he removed my pod placing it in the trash and inserting his own before hitting brew. He handed me my cup of coffee, his eyes big brown eyes meeting mine. 

"I'll meet you outside?" I glanced at him in question. He jerked his head in a nod and I walked back to my group of friends who were casually chatting.

Brushing up beside a seated Ben, as I entered the circle of friends in the sitting area he ran a hand up my hip, I swatted it away with the hand that didn't currently hold a coffee mug. "Manners, Sir." I said, my tone playful.

His eyes flashed deviously at me from his position below, "Oh yes ma'am." A smirk spread across his lips as his hand went back to its resting position on the armrest. I took a step forward and grabbed my cell phone off the coffee table in the middle of my group of friends, turning to Ben I said softly, "I'm gonna step outside for a few and talk with Poe over our coffee ok?"

Ben's eyes briefly flashed with concern before I saw understanding wash over them. He nodded and leaned forward, leaning to one side brushing a kiss across my cheek and whispering, "I love you, no matter what, ok?"

Pulling back, my eyes met his and they were warm with sincerity. I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat before heading for the balcony door with my coffee and cell phone in hand.

Poe had already headed outside apparently, because he was already sitting at the small table and chairs nestled beside the fire pit on the second story of the terrace. The one that was out of the view of our friends, which also had a hot tub.

_Mental note made for later; Did Ben know and not tell me?_

He didn't see me approaching him so I walked a smidge slower, taking him in. Poe wasn't a bad looking guy, in fact many would consider him ruggedly handsome. He had a very chilled jawline, thick dark hair, deep brown eyes, and a very plush mouth. Hell, he was a very easy guy to look at honestly. The problem was, he wasn't someone she personally was attracted to, she just wasn't. She had always considered him a very good friend, and nothing more.

Finally reaching the fire pit, Poe was still lost in thought, unaware that I stood only a few feet away. "Ahem" I cleared my throat, softly.

Poe jumped slightly in his seat, "Jesus, Rey. Trying to kill me woman." He smiled. "Sit, sit." He stood pulling out a chair for me and I sat in it thanking him softly.

"So what's going on here Poe?" I shot straight to the point.

"Fuck, Rey, give me a second." He blew out a breath before continuing on, "Ok, so I know I've joked around a lot over the last few months with you about asking you out on dates. I'm not sure if maybe you think I'm kidding? Or if you're genuinely not interested. But Rey," his eyes met mine, "if I didn't at least try and shoot my shot one last time I would never forgive myself."

I started to speak but he held up a hand, "I'm not done yet, please wait. I'll lose my nerve and never say it, then regret it forever. So, Rey Johnson, I, Poe Dameron, am an idiot. I have wasted my opportunity to take you in dates for months, and I know you've met a new guy and you like him. But, I'm begging you, please, give me a shot?" His eyes pleaded with mine and I felt a tear fall from mine.

"Poe," I sobbed, shaking my head no. "I can't. Don't you see. It wouldn't be fair, not to me, not to Ben, especially not to you." I reached up and wiped my eyes, content with my feelings, resolved in my decision. "Poe, I love Ben, like with that stupid once in a lifetime love. And I'm sorry, you're one of the best things that's ever happened in my life, but it will only ever be as a friendship."

"Rey, I love you. I love you with that stupid once in a lifetime kind of love." Poe stared at me, tears falling from his now. "How do you not get that? You stupid, blind, beautiful woman!?"

A sob ripped from my throat and I started to cry. "I'm so sorry Poe. I just can't, I love him so much."   
My heart felt like it was being ripped in half, I knew I was hurting Poe, I could feel his agony, Then the unexpected happened.

Then Poe did the unexpected, he leaned forward and pulled me into a hug, whispering, "Then I'll be here, every step of the way, rooting for your happiness. Because that's how much I love you, I would rather see you happy in his arms, than sad in mine." He placed a brief kiss on my forehead before giving me a tight squeeze and standing pulling me up with him.

"Rey," he said softly, "I'm going to forget this conversation took place. I'm going to move on, but it had to happen for me to be able to do that." He looked sad, wistful if only for a brief moment before he shook his head fixing it with a classic Dameron smile. "So, who is Morgan? Is she hot?"

I hit him, hard, in the arm, "Are you fucking kidding me, Dameron?" I snorted as I laughed leaning into him, shaking my head. "That's your first question about her? Seriously?!"

"What?! What did you expect?" He grinned broadly as we walked back down to the main balcony area, towards the entry doors. "Is she?"

"For your information, Morgan was my nurse, and she is beautiful!" I stuck my tongue out at him as we approached the doors and he pulled one open for me.

"Thank you." I curtsied at him sarcastically as I entered and he rolled his eyes. We were already back at our playful banter and relief was flooding my system. My anxiety had been through the roof at the though of having our conversation and potentially losing my friendship with him.

No one was in the sitting area when we entered, "Ben?" I yelled into our suite, no one answered. "Hello?" Poe came in behind me and looked at me curiously.

"Where did they go?" He asked, like I was suddenly fucking psychic.

"Would I be asking the air around me if I knew, Poe?" Exasperation coated my voice.

"Geez. Nevermind. God. You're about to start your period aren't you. I should have packed chocolate and wine." He snickered at his joke.

"Fuck off." I snarled. "I just had a period like a week and half ago, fuck you very much, asshole."

"Gross, TMI." He made a face like he was going to throw up.

"You brought it up! Maybe next time you'll think about that before you open that stupid mouth of yours." I snapped at him.

We stood there bickering as Ben opened the door to our suite. He stood there for a moment before he slowly backed out for the suite shutting the door back closed.

"Look!" I yelled. "You scared off Ben from his own fucking room! Ben come back!" I laughed.

I heard the keycard this time, then the door clicked open and Ben appeared. "Everything ok?"

Poe spoke first, "Actually man, can I talk to you for a few?"

My brows shot up, not quite expecting this from him, I looked at Ben who looked just as surprised.

"Uh-h," he stuttered. "Yea man, of course," he waved towards the couches. Poe walked across the room and sat while I just stood there not sure what to do. Finally, I decided to go talk to a Rose.

"I'm gonna go find Rose. What room is she in Ben?" I asked, meeting his gaze, as I headed for the door.

"She's two doors down." He nodded, and I pulled on the door handle exiting the room. As soon as I was outside the door, I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Please don't let them kill each other._

I took another deep breath. And another. I blew out hard. Closing my eyes slowly, then reopening them I walked to Rose's room and knocked. Finn opened the door a few seconds later. He didn't have on a shirt.

_Greeeeeeeat._

"Am I interrupting? I smirked at him, mirth in my eyes.

Finn's eyes shifted slightly away from mine and a slight rush of color hit his cheeks.

_Ha. I knew it._

"Rose, cover yourself'! I'm coming in!" I laughed as walked past Finn and down then long hallway to their master bedroom. Their layout similar to ours, but smaller. It had been a while since I had been able to tease Rose about her sex life, or her mine for that matter. I missed this, I missed us. Just me and Rose, and simple.

"Oh, my God! Rey!" She was squealing with laughter and naked as fuck wrapped in the comforter running to the master closest.

"I said put on clothes woman!" I was dying in laughter as I jumped on her bed. "After that I need sister time desperately." I stuck out my bottom lip at her.

Rose, stilling giggling from the closest, asked "Well, how bad was it?" before finally emerging dressed in grey sweats and a I love NY t-shirt.

"It actually went better than expected other than after we were done he asked if he could talk to Ben, I got the fuck outta there. It's possible they are killing each other in there right this instant." I looked at her, my eyes faking terror.

"I got $50 on Ben. Did you see his right hook?" She said, a smile erupting from her face.

"Nah," Finn walked into the room, "Poe is scrappy. I'll put a $100 on him." He walked up behind Rose wrapping his arms around her, he looked smitten. Rose pulled him to the bed and the both laid in the bed with me. Rose snuggled in the middle of us.

"You guys are fucking adorable." I waved my hand at them. "How's that going?"

"Great." Finn said right as Rose said, "Amazing."

"Gag me ." I said, in mock disgust.

"Yea right! Miss I love Ben Solo." Rose snorted. "Who would have thought that?"

Laying back on the bed, I smiled. Seriously considering my sisters words. "Not me. Not really. To be honest, I had pretty much given up on love completely. I was just gonna be the girl who was forever dating and then eventually when I was forty I would settle for someone I didn't really love, and foster." I sounded pathetic.

"That's depressing as fuck Rey." Finn said, staring at the ceiling. "I'm just thankful you made Rose ask me out."

"She didn't make me, she just pushed me to finally do it. I wanted to do it!" Rose said leaning over kiss Finn. "I'm glad I did too, though."

"Just like, name your first born after me or something, Ok?" I rolled my eyes, laughing with them as we sat and talked about their flight over and the fun things we could do tomorrow for the next hour.

My phone buzzed and I reached down grabbing it to see it was a text from Ben.

Ben: Hey. You ok?

Rey: Yes, in Rose's room still. Everything ok there? Can I come back?

Ben: everything is fine here. You didn't have to leave babe.

Rey: lol. Yes. I. Did. 😂

Ben: Please come back. I miss you.

"Gag me." Rose said, as she read over your shoulder.

I laughed nudging her with my shoulder. "I'm gonna marry him one day." Grinning like a mad woman at my sister.

"Oh shit son." She laughed back. "You gonna let me plan the wedding?"

"Oh no apparently we are going to Vegas." I smirked.

"Excuse me!" Her tone serious, I swear to Loki, if you try to go off and elope and take away my bachelorette planning chances I will straight up KILL YOU.

"I am dead." Fits of laughter enveloped me. I couldn't breathe. "You don't care if I run away and get married. You care that you wouldn't get to throw my bachelorette party. God, I fucking love you, little sister." I pulled her into a tight hug. My arm hit Finn, so I pulled his big ass self into it as well. "Love you guys. Gonna go deal with Solo now." I sighed.

I stood up straightening my shirt and grabbing my phone.

Rey: heading your way, don't have a key

Ben was standing at the door waiting for me as I approached. "Hey beautiful, wanna come in? I have wine."

"No. My boyfriend would be jealous." I smirked at him as I approached.

"Ah. Boyfriend huh?" He said as he reached out grabbing my wrist and yanking me into him. "Does your boyfriend know that he's your boyfriend?" His husky voice dropped an entire octave, as he shut the door behind us his body flushing mine against the door.

"Mmm, he better." I chuckled rubbing my cheek against his, desperately wanting to kiss him. "It would be really weird having to explain to him that, that's usually step one before you can get engaged." I laughed again.

"Oh, so we can joke about that now." He thrust his hips into me and I could feel his length against me. I moaned out loud at the contact, and Ben laughed.

I shoved him in the chest, "Don't laugh at me." I whined stomping my feet. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me.

"Did you know that your boyfriend loves you?" His voice smooth like whiskey, rumbled in my ear. I turned, my body facing his now.

"Mmmm, he's told me that. I kinda like it." My mouth quirked at one corner. "I wonder if my boyfriend would know what time lunch is?"

A growl rumbled from Ben's throat as I turned and ran down the hallway to our bedroom, jumping into the large king size bed.

_That's right Solo, follow me._


	26. Chapter 26

I stared at my nose in the mirror, looking down, left, right, up, back down; pursing my lips I leaned further into the mirror. "How? The? Fuck? Did? You? Do? This?" I enunciated each word like it's own question. The makeup was stunning, flawless. I couldn't see any bruising at all.

The makeup team had shown up shortly after everyone had met for lunch. Morgan, Rose, and I all getting the royal treatment to hair and makeup thanks to Ben. He also had a Butler providing us with champagne and snacks throughout the afternoon.

But seriously, you couldn't tell my nose had literally been eggplant in color just two hours ago, looking at it now. These miracle workers in front of me needed raises.

The rest of my makeup was dramatic. The contouring defining my cheekbones, while my intense, brown smokey eye played up my eyes rich mocha irises. A nude gloss over my lips finished my look leaving them me looking natural but striking all the same.

At about three in the afternoon I got a text from Ben.

Ben: Question - Do you know what dress your wearing tonight? I'm making a few stops, was gonna grab a tie to match.

_When had he looked at my dresses?_

Rey: Do you know what I brought?

Ben: Yes.

Rey: When did you look? What if I wanted it to be a surprise?

Ben: This morning. I'm sorry, I wanted to grab matching ties while I was out. Which one?

Rey: Blue tonight.

Ben: Fuck yes.

Rey: Oh? Fan of the blue dress?

Ben: Yes, fan of all of them.

Rey: See you in a bit.

Ben: hey.

Rey: What?

Ben: I love you.

_Fuuuuuck._

Rey: I love you too, Ben Solo.

_How in the hell did this happen?_

I feel like any second Ashton Kutcher is gonna jump out and tell me I've been PUNK'D. I lean forward and pick up my champagne flute, taking a small sip. The bubbles coat my mouth and trickle into my throat leaving a small trail of pops as it makes its way down.

My phone buzzed again.

Ben: What color is Rose's dress?

Rey: Why? You need to match her too?

Ben: No, but Finn wanted to match when he heard I was gonna match.

Rey: y'all are weird.

Ben: Woman. Dress color. Morgan's too while your at it, because at this rate Poe will ask next.

I laughed, he wasn't wrong. Poe would do it just to go with the flow.

Rey: Morgan is wearing black, Rose is wearing deep purple, almost eggplant.

Ben: thanks babe.

I shook my head again. I couldn't believe that I was here, in London, dating Luke Benjamin Solo. _Yes, I can call him that to myself, I love all of him, even if he doesn't. Yet._ And, I was about to go to a cocktail party with a bunch of A list celebrities from Europe!

"Rose," I leaned over grabbing her arm, "can you fucking believe this?" I smiled at her, "Like, seriously, I can't."

"Dude, I don't know what devil you made a deal with, but I'm pretty sure you got the winning end of the deal." She eyed me from where she sat on the barstool beside me, "Fuck you, and your good luck!" She laughed.

"Wow, such support!" I snorted.

Morgan walked into the room her hair still up in rollers, her makeup having just been completed. "You look beautiful!" She beamed at us, her accent bleeding into the words making her that much more adorable.

"Morgan, you look gorgeous. I can't wait to see what they do with your hair. And Oh, my God! That dress!!!! It's a stunner." I squealed. She was giddy with excitement as I reached in the wine fridge grabbing a fresh bottle of champagne. I unwrapped the tinfoil and twisted the wire basket loosening it. Pulling the wire cage free I pointed bottle away from the girls gently rocking the cork with my thumbs, POP. The cork flew off and a small gentle stream of champagne flowed from tip of the bottle into the glass I had pulled underneath.

An hour later, we were on a pretty solid champagne high and had just slipped into our dresses. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and admired the cobalt blue dress, it had long sleeves and was made of crushed velvet. The material allowed the dress to hug my curves in all the right places, falling gently over my breasts where the plunging neckline fell steeply between my cleavage.

Running my hands up from my knee to my thigh, I realized the slit in the dress ran higher than I thought, stopping just three inches shy of my pussy. I was VERY tempted to skip my panties. Chewing on my bottom lip I deliberated my choices, then decided to take it to the girls.

"Question - Do I dare? Panties or no Panties tonight?" I clasped my hands over my mouth quickly my eyes darting between them.

"Rose, dude what the fuck!?" She snorted while laughing, unable to actually answer me. Morgan however seemed to be mulling it over, truly lost in thought and pondering the question.

"I say do it. Live on the edge. Take a chance, I'm gonna do something crazy tonight. I never do anything fun. I'm always by the book, never do anything adventurous, Morgan. I'm sick of it, I wanna live." She smiled.

"Find me a bad boy, I wanna break all the rules." Morgan's devilish smile lit up the room. I was gonna find her some fun, or make her some fun. One way or another, Morgan was going to have a good time tonight.

_Ben, please remember you love me later._

A light rap at the door interrupted our conversation, "Who is it?" I said from our was sitting room, now makeup studio/lounge area.

"Just us guys," Ben's voices carried through the door. "You guys decent? Can we come in?"

"I mean, yea I guess." I said laughing, "It's not like this isn't your room too." I walked over to him and kissed him lightly on his cheek. He leaned back afterwards, softly wrapping his hand around my jaw tilting my head inspecting my nose.

"Damn, they are good." He said, impressed at the makeup artists work in my nose.

"Right!?" I laughed, glancing down, noticing he was carrying quite a few shopping bags. "You do some light shopping there babe?" I teased him.

"Actually, these are for you ladies." He smiled looking in each of the bags before distributing them to see which one belonged to who.

I stared at Ben, part of me annoyed, another part of me just wanted to strip him naked in the middle of this room and suck his cock to show my gratitude. My eyes must have conveyed the second because his eyes became dark, the gold flakes reflecting the light in the room. My core clenched just looking at him when he looked at me the way.

_Ugh, that's not even fair._

I broke my eye contact and looked down at the bag, Christian Louboutin was scrawled across the exterior. My eyes shot back to Ben, daggers would be flying if my eyes could actually throw them. I gently pulled the box out and lifted the lid revealing the red dust bag bag placed on top of the white tissue paper. Removing the dust bag and folding back the paper my breath caught in my throat, inside lay the most gorgeous rhinestone sequined heels I have ever witnessed. The sequins themselves seemed to color morph from yellow, red, blue, purple. I pulled them out and slipped them on. They looked amazing with my dress. I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

He laughed, "you're welcome."

"Oh my fucking God." Morgan open her box and a plain black pair of Christian Louboutin lay inside. She was squealing and jumping up and down. Running and hugging Ben next, Rose following behind shortly, her red soles shoes on her feet faster than you could blink.

"You're welcome, thank you both for spending the day and evening with her. Now if you don't mind, get outta my room for an hour so I can get ready." He laughed and shoo'd them out the door. Both giggling all the way to their rooms.

"I got you something else." He said, his voice low, so low I could barely hear it.

"Oh?" I said,"You didn't think the shoes would be enough to get you laid?" My lip quirked up in a half smile.

His eyes darkened, "Baby girl, you and I both know, I don't have to buy you anything to get laid." He leaned in very softly kissing me. Allowing me to control the pressure. Pulling back only when I gently nipped his bottom lip.

"Fucking wild animal." He growled at me, while rubbing his lip.

I smiled at him sweetly, "Go get ready and quit trying to fuck up my hair and makeup before an event, AGAIN."

"No, Present, remember." He held up a box, a black velvet box, about six inches by four inches. It was too big to be a ring, thank fuck, as much as we've joked I'm definitely not ready for that. He slowly opened it to revel a stunning blue stone, or wait, was it purple?

_When you moved your head to color changed, that's insane!_

"It's beautiful Ben!" I gasped, taking in the tear drop shaped stone set in their halo of diamonds hanging from a single circlet of diamonds, like a pendulum swinging from it's home. He motioned for me to turn and I did, lifting my hair and he maneuvered around me placing the necklace on me. If fell perfectly between my breasts drawing eyes to it, nestled snuggling in my already plunging neckline.

"You're stunning, Rey." He said leaning forward, planting a kiss below my ear. "The stone is called a Tanzanite. It reminds me of you, lots of fire and ice." He nipped at my neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his path.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to let you go get ready when you just gave me shoes and jewelry?" I rested my head on his shoulder wrapping my arms around his waist. "I don't wanna." I whined.

"Finn mentioned that Rose text him that Morgan and her were going to bar downstairs for drinks before this thing starts..." he let his voice trail off.

"Oh," I leaned back looking into his eyes. "That sounds like fun. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me later." I laughed and looked up at him.

_Fuck. That mouth._

I leaned forward and softly pulled his bottom lip into my mouth. He let me at first, tentatively nip, and kiss at lips, before pulling away. "You think just because your makeup looks amazing, I forgot I'm not supposed to be kissing that mouth right now?"

I smiled smugly, "I got a few good kisses in before you said anything, once I get you drunk tonight you'll forget." I smirked as I turned on my new, fancy Louis and headed for the door to go meet the girls so he could get ready. It was gonna be such a fun night.

I grabbed my keycard and phone, apparently I didn't think about a purse tonight. Laughing, I walked back to our bedroom. "Ben, I'm coming back. I need to get my clutch."

When I entered our bedroom he was already deliciously naked with the exception of his socks.

_Fuck. How does one man look so much like sex?_

"God, Ben it's unholy." I said a laugh breaking through my words as a smile spread across my face.

"Hmm?" He said, seeming unfazed as he lifted his foot pulling off his sock and throwing it at me.

"I don't even care, throw the other one at me." I laughed. "What other weird shit you into baby?" I laughed harder. The champagne must be hitting me.

"Jesus, Rey" he rasped. His voice finally showing a crack in his otherwise cool exterior. He approached me, "I promise at the end of tonight, my head will be buried between these pretty little thighs, making you scream my name. Now, go spend time with your friends." He growled out the last sentence but not before very solidly slapping my ass.

"You do that again, and this dress is coming off and I'm bending over that bed in these heels and you're fucking me now." I said to him, meeting his gaze before letting my eyes float down his sculpted chest, defined abdomen, and finally settling on his very aroused member. "Looks like you wouldn't mind." I smirked at him.

I reached under my dress and pulled my panties off letting them fall around my ankles, kicking them to Ben, who quickly snatched them up. "Why do you do this? Keep your dress on, lift it over your ass and lean over the bed. I'm going to spank you first, for not listening, then I'm going to fuck you. Do you understand?"

My eyes went wide, he had never told me he was going to spank me before. It had mostly just been fun slaps here and there. This was new, and sent an excited wave of pleasure to my core.

I lifted my dress and leaned over the foot of the bed, ass exposed. My pussy dripping wet, I could feel the cold air hitting it, the moisture there almost unbearable in the cold air of the room.

"I'm going to spank you, and you're going to count them out loud. Do you understand?" Ben's voice carried from behind me and a shiver ran down my spine. I nodded. "If you ever want me to stop you just need to say, stop. We don't need a safe word here ok. Just stop is enough for this. Repeat it back to me, Rey." His voice was shaking, with excitement maybe a slight edge of fear. It was hard to tell.

"I just have to say stop." I said my voice was husky and wanton. I wanted this, needed it. I wanted his hands on my body. I wanted to feel the bite of his hands against my skin. The pain/pleasure receptors lighting up in succession.

"Good girl, he all but purred." His hand softly stroking my exposed ass. "We're going to five, count for me, Rey." I held my breath, waiting for the first blow.

**Smack.**

_Fuck._

"O-one." I blew the word out threw gritted teeth, as the pain of his palm connecting with my ass consumed me; it was quickly followed by the smoothness of his palm rubbing deeply to absorb the pain and replace it with pleasure. His fingers lightly grazed my sex and my hips bucked at the contact.

"So wet for me," he groaned, before bringing his hand down.

**Smack.**

"Two." I was ready for this one and received the blow rocking into it as his hand hit my ass.

**Smack.**

"Three. Is that all you've got?" I pushed him, wanting more. Needing more. The pain not radiating deep enough through the pleasure.

**Smack.**

_Oh fuck. Oh, God yes._

"Four," it rolled out of my mouth as a moan, and Ben rubbed his hands over my ass, absorbing the blow. Soothing it the best he knew how.

"Fuck, baby. You're ass looks amazing bright red like this." His voice was restrained, like he was using all of his self control.

I bucked my hips back towards him seeking my final blow as a whine escaped my throat.

"It's not really punishment if your begging for it Rey." His dark chuckle spread across my skin as his mouth kisses the indent above my right ass cheek.

His kisses stopped and the final blow came.

**Smack.**

_Yes, fuck, yes. Ben, God, whoever you are._

"Five." I almost screamed, he hit me hard enough this time that I was certain later I would find his hand print, etched into my ass. I wanted to see it. "Fuck me, Ben."

He needed no further invitation, his hands grabbing my waist and slamming me down on his throbbing cock as he stood at the foot of the bed. Taking me like this I could feel him so deep, if I rested my hand on my stomach, I could feel his erection slamming into my organs from the other side.

_Jesus, he's going to fucking murder me with his dick._

But God, he felt so good. I could feel my body tightening, so in tune with how he tweaked my own. His cock slamming into my dripping wet pussy, hand reaching around to rub my clit. "I want to feel you cum all over my dick, beautiful girl." He rasped in my ear. Never slowing his onslaught of deep thrusts.

"Let me fuck you from on top." I said. And he froze in place, unmoving.

"No, I want to fuck this tight little pussy just like this while staring at my hand prints all over your ass. Right now, I'm in charge, Rey. So take what I'm giving and shut the fuck up." His authoritative voice made my core clench around his dick and he let a curse, "Fuck, you like when I talk like that to you don't you baby."

I nodded my head, rocking myself back on his cock as it's angle slammed perfectly against my G-spot making me see stars. _Fuck, just a few more like that._ I rocked back again harder and I felt my legs tighten first and reached my own hand between my legs rubbing my clit.

His hand reached down, finding mine where he had been going to rub my nub. "Oh God baby, that's right, make yourself cum for me." That's all I needed. His words, combined with his cock slamming against my G-spot, as my deft fingers stroked my clit. I fell apart, cuming on his throbbing cock. I continued rocking my hips, seeking him. Wanting his release.

"Ben," his name left my mouth as guttural moan, "I want you to cum in my mouth." I felt his hand wrap around my ankle and my body being yanked down the bed as he yanked his cock from my body in one smooth motion.

"Fuck, Rey." He said stroking his cock with his hand as I fell to my knees still fully dressed with the exception of my panties; a bold difference to his stark nakedness currently standing before stroking his cock over my face. "You want me to cum for you baby?" He asked, running a hand over his length while the other buried itself behind my head and pulled me closer to him.

"Yes, that's it baby, I'm going to cum for you." He said thrusting his dick in my face as I greedily opened my mouth slurping up his cum. Licking at him, wanting to make him feel as good as he makes me feel every moment of every day.

Spent, he slid is softening member from my mouth and held out his hand for me. "Fuck you're amazing. Lay back down for a minute ok? On your belly."

I looked at him and quirked a brow but didn't argue, laying myself back across the bed. He came up behind me running his hands up my calves and thighs all the way to my sex.

"Round two already?" I asked a smirk spreading across my face. "That was fast Mr. Solo."

He laughed lifting my dress exposing my ass. "This will be a little cold but it'll help pull out any sting ok." Then I realized what he was doing, he was taking care of me. My heart squeezed in my chest a little bit and I closed my eyes enjoying his hands rubbing the cooling gel into my still stinging ass cheeks.

"Ben." I said, the word muffled by the comforter my face buried in, "you're amazing and I don't deserve you."

"Hm," a sigh left him, "weird, I feel the same about you. Maybe two people who feel like they don't deserve each other, deserve exactly that? I love you Rey. Now, will you please let me shower?" His laugh was rich, and couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I guess, I really did just come back in here to get a clutch though." I laughed shaking my head, sliding myself from bed. I grabbed the black clutch and searched the floor for my panties.

"Ben." A growl left my throat.

"Nope." He said as he jumped off the bed and sprinted to the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Rolling my eyes I walked back to my luggage and found a second pair of underwear. I wouldn't match but at least I wouldn't be leaking his sex fluids out all night long.

I put my phone and keycard in the clutch and knocked on the bathroom door on my way out. "I'm going to meet the girls at the lobby bar, I love you."

The door clicked, opening. His head popped out, "I love you too." His smile could have melted ice on the fucking North Pole.

_Oh, Ben Solo, I love the delicious things you do to me._


	27. Chapter 27

They opened the banquet hall and people started pouring in. Morgan, Rose, and I sat back at the bar, watching the stream of celebrities flow in. Was that Tom fucking Hiddleston? Rose was squirming in her seat beside me. Unable to sit still with such amazing names in the same room as her.

"Holy hell," it was Morgan's turn to pick her jaw up off the floor, "is that Alexander Skarsgård?"

"Oh, my God, it is." Rose squeaked, her eyes wide.

"Shhhh." I shushed them both, "Guys, that's Michele Morrone, the guy from that new Netflix show _365 Days_."

All three of our eyes floated over to him, he was gorgeously tall standing around six foot two and his deep caramel skin radiated warmth, like he spent a lot of time in the sun. I couldn't help but notice he arrived alone. My gaze slid to Morgan.

 _She wanted fun._ The pesky devil in my head swirled her pitchfork.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ben's voice broke our trance and I jumped.

"Oh, shit." I giggled. "We were, umm, admiring Michele." I smiled sweetly at Ben, as I wrapped my arm around his waist, his hand settling on my hip.

"Ben," Morgan's voice carried over to us from where she stood against the bar, "do you know him?" Her eyes were alight with something, I couldn't quite put a pin on what it was.

"I do." He said, and I sucked in a sharp breath.

_Fuck. Could you imagine? Ben and Michele in the same room, naked. Drool. Fuck. Head out of the gutter, Rey._

"You should introduce Michele to Morgan." I purred at Ben placing my hand on his chest. "I bet they could get in some trouble together."

"You're being especially difficult this evening Rey." He shook his head at me smiling. "I thought we were trying to distract Poe with Morgan?"

"Yea, but look at him." I waved my hand at him in an unobvious gesture.

"Ok? What am I looking at?" Ben scrunched his brow looking at the man who was just slightly shorter than him.

Michele's eyes caught Ben's and they lit up in recognition, he immediately turned and started walking towards us. My heart picked up its pace with every step he took in our direction.

_God. I want him too. Shit. What the actual fuck is wrong with me?_

"Ben," Michele's Italian accent floated around my ears, washing over me. "It's so nice to see you again. Who is this Bella you have here?" He extended his hand to Ben and they shook hands smiling. But I knew better, you see I had Ben's other hand around my waist.

Ben's grip on my waist tightened a fraction before he spoke. "It's so good to see you, this is my girlfriend, Rey Johnson."

"Girlfriend, you know I've known you for six years and seen you at countless events, I've never once met a girlfriend, looks like for a good reason too," his eyes floated my body, lingering at the slit right below my thigh.

A low growl rumbled in my ear, "Yes, I fully intend to marry her if she will quit being stubborn." I coughed into my drink. Turning to him, the smug satisfaction on his face was enough for Michele to understand and back off.

I extended a hand and he took it, "It's nice to meet you, this is my sister Rose and friend Morgan." I nodded down the bar to the ladies.

He took each of their hands, pressing a kiss into the back of them as he introduced himself, something I noticed he didn't do to me. I'm certain Ben would have ripped his throat out on the spot.

"So, what are you doing here with three beautiful women, Solo?" He quipped at Ben. A smile gracing his ruggedly handsome face.

"Ah, you see Michele, I am only here with this one. Rose is with Finn who is, God knows where, and Morgan is very much single." Ben nodded at Morgan, dressed in her black leather cocktail dress that accented her curves perfectly. The woman knew what she was doing, I would give her that.

_Maybe if Poe or Michele didn't take her up for the evening I could surprise Ben with some fun._

Michele lifted a single brow in Morgan's direction, nodding at her. "She is very beautiful. I'll see you all inside." He winked at Morgan as he walked past her and into the ballroom.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Morgan said. "Did he just wink at me?" A fit of giggles escaped her mouth.

I turned and looked at Ben, his eyes were infernal blazes, "I don't like the way he looked at you." His voice was quiet so as not to be heard by anyone around us.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to go tell him to stop?" I purred into his ear.

"I would like you to stop antagonizing me." He rasped leaning down, kissing me softly.

"Ben, you're eventually going to realize that's never going to stop happening." I said, with a smirk.

"Maybe next time, I'll need to use more than my hand then." His eyes met mine and his pupils were blown, his iris no longer visible to my eyes.

"Mmmm," I smirked. I leaned up kissing him again, biting at his bottom lip.

"Ahem, get a room." Rose coughed beside me.

I giggled, pulling away from Ben. "Where are Finn and Poe anyway?" I looked at her, questioningly.

"Finn was finishing up getting ready in the room. I haven't seen Poe all day actually." A look of concern etched across Rose's features.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since I talked to him before lunch either." Ben said. "He didn't leave on the best note."

_Shit. We didn't even talk about what they had said._

"Great, so Poe is AWOL. This is fan-fucking-tastic." I grumbled.

I released myself from Ben's grasp and walked towards Rose. "Think we should start a manhunt, or just let him do his own thing?" I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

She sighed, "I don't know, you didn't see him on the flight over Rey, he was a fucking mess. Harrison had to talk him down. Going on and on about how it wasn't right that Ben swooped in and stole you from him." She eyed Ben over my shoulder, shrugging.

"I didn't steal anyone. He's known her for like four years, he has had plenty of chances to make a move. He missed his shot, I'm sorry. This is fucking ridiculous. He's acting like a child. I told him today I would buy his ticket home if he didn't want to stay for the party tonight. He said he did, so what the fuck man?" Ben's annoyance radiated off of him, washing over me.   
  
"Ben, babe, I got this ok? I love you, I really do. Please let me handle this. I know you're just trying to protect me and my feelings but you need to work. Go mingle, work with your clients. Let me deal with this fucking train wreck." I sighed, rolling my eyes. I watched as Ben took a deep breath; rolling back his shoulders as he tilted his head side to side. Closing his eyes, then opening before they focused on my own, "Ok, you're right. You got this babe. I trust you." He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips across mine before he looked at Rose. "Help her clean this up, you too Morgan." he smiled at Morgan as he turned and walked off.   
  
"God, you're so fucking lucky Rey. You should let me borrow him, like maybe just for one night." Morgan laughed, and my first thought was to reach around Rose and grab her by her head and slam it against the bar. My second thought was a little bit more sinister.

_The second one, just might kill Ben Solo though._

"You better be careful, I might just let you play." I winked at her and Rose gaped at me.  
  
Morgan however, licked her lips, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth forming a small smile. "Oh, that sounds fun." She smiled broadly. "Apparently my date is MIA so I may end up lonely." She purred the last line at me, her accent heavy.   
  
_Ok, so Morgan was on board should I wish to pursue this, noted._

Rose grabbed my arm, practically dragging me away from Morgan, "Dude wanna come tell me what the FUCK that was?" she chastised me.

"What? I can flirt with Morgan, I'm an adult." I laughed. "Geez, calm down. Let's go find Poe." I pulled my phone from my clutch dialing his number. It rang twice and went to voicemail.

_Fucker declined my call._

Rey: Poe, what the fuck. Answer my call.

Poe: Myan, Phean is byaken.

Rey: Are you drunk?

Poe: Ywa

Rey: Do you know where you are? 

Poe: Nopw.

Rey. Great. Answer your phone.

I called him again, this time he picked up. I couldn't hear him but I could hear the echo of a lot of people which meant he was likely in a large crowd. "Rose, I think he may already be inside." I said, panic washing over me.

We both started towards the main entrance of the ballroom, trying to find the shortest line to find the quickest access point. "Poe are you there?" I asked into the cell in my hand. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yesah, I can. Where are yous? I want to hold yous, Rey" his words were slurring together and I was concerned I wouldn't be able to find him when I looked up and noticed that Poe Dameron was on the middle of the fucking stage.   
  
"Poe," I said calmly into the phone, "I need you to get off the stage, please." I held my breath hoping he would listen. Instead his eyes scanned the crowd before they fell on me, his face turning from confused to happy. A smile spreading across it, "Rey, my beautiful girl. I wanted to sssing you a sssong!" his slur was thickening. He grabbed for the microphone tapping it, displeased when no sound emanated from it, he flipped it upside down looking for a switch.   
  
Unable to locate a switch to turn the microphone on, he dropped it with a solid _thud_ to the stage. "I don't even need a mic. I'm fucking amazing without one."His words, pitchy, falling from his mouth. He started swaying to non-existent music before belting out the first word to "L.O.V.E." by Frank Sinatra. It came out somewhere between a goat's scream and a dying cow.

_Please God, If you exist, let me die now, swallow me into the floor._

I noticed now that a security officer was approaching Poe from behind. He was striding towards him calmly and once he was close enough latched both arms around him tackling him to the floor. "Dude, that was my song for my woman." Poe yelled at the security guard as Ben approached the stage.   
  
"Please escort Mr. Dameron to his room. It appears he and I need to chat." Ben jerked his head at the security guard. I noted the flexing of his fists, the quick curling and uncurling of both hands into balled fists. Ben was not in any mood to, 'talk.' Ben followed as the security guard escorted Poe from the main stage to an elevator. Allowing them to take the first elevator alone, his eyes catching mine as I approached.

I strode up to Ben placing both my palms on his chest trying to slow his quick walk to the elevator bank. "Ben, please stop. Don't do this. Please." I could see the fire in his eyes. He wasn't my Ben right now, right now he was feral. He needed to kill something. He needed to let this inner animal out. He needed to go show Poe Dameron exactly who I belonged to, and it sure as fuck, wasn't Poe.

"Ben, I love you." I tried the only thing I possibly knew might bring him down, even a little, aside from trying to get him to fuck me in the elevator.  
  
 _Which let's be honest, I wasn't opposed to, but I had hopes this might work._

His eyes soften, ever so slightly. He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I love you too, Rey." He leaned in kissing me gently, "Now, I'm going to kick Poe's ass, which I told him earlier would happen if he pulled this shit tonight." He drug his teeth along my bottom lip before releasing it. "And then later tonight, I'm going to fuck the every loving shit out of you until you can't think to remember your own name."

I moaned as I watched him press the elevator button swiping his keycard, a smug, satisfied grin on his face. I didn't even care at this point that there was some unspoken bro code that meant Poe and Ben were about to go kick the shit out of each other upstairs. I was fucking over it. What the fuck ever.

_In fact, Where was Morgan?_

I turned and walked towards the ballroom, my eyes scanning, looking for Morgan, I spotted Harrison first. HARRISON! _I'm so fucking smart._ "Harrison, Ben just went upstairs to murder Poe." I looked at him, feigning my most terrified look. He quirked his lip to the side in a half smile, "Good. Fucking kid needs his ass kicked after that shit show. I'll go watch." He walked past me.   
  
"What?!" I stared at him incredulously. "Excuse me! You told him to do this, and you're just going to stand by and let him get the shit beat out of him?" I gaped at Harry.

"I definitely didn't tell him to do," Harrison paused, waving his hands at the stage, "Whatever the fuck that was. I told him to tell you how he feels, accept, and move on. This ain't that, kid." He smiled.

"Oh." I breathed out.   
  
"Plus, I'm rooting for Ben. He's got an escape plan for me. And he asked me for your dad's phone number." He winked and turned and walked away.

_Wait what? My dad's phone number? For what?_

Sighing, I turned and started walking towards the bar, fuck it. I'm already drunk. What's another drink. Nothing else to do at this point. Ben was upstairs beating up Poe, Harry was probably watching. Rose was dancing with Finn in the middle of the dance floor. No sign of Morgan in sight. I was alone. Or so I thought, as I finally reached the bar, leaning against it; one Michele Morrone slid next to me at the bar.

  
"Bella, why are you standing alone? Where is your Ben?" he asked, his deep timber voice wrapping around me. "Such a beautiful creature should not be left all alone." He reached out and ran his finger up my arm, which was covered by the crushed velvet fabric.   
"He had," I paused, thinking "business to attend to for a short moment." I smiled softly at Michele. "Did you get a chance to run back into my friend Morgan?" I asked, trying to shift his focus from me, which he was very clearly, very focused on me.   
  
"Ah, the one in the black dress, No she seems to have disappeared. No matter, I had my sights on something better anyways." His voice, a warm purr in my ear, as his hand wrapped around my arm.   
  
"Michele, I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong idea here. I very much belong to Ben." I tried to pull my arm from his grasp and he tightened it, his eyes darkening. A sinister look consuming his face.  
  
"Odd then, that someone would leave something so valuable just discarded to the side like this." He leaned forward to kiss me, right as Morgan stepped between us.

"Excuse me asshole, I do believe she said she was good. You can fuck off anytime now." She arched a brow at him, daring him to make another move. It was now two against one and she sure as shit wasn't one to be quiet.   
  
He released his grip on my arm and backed away, "My apologies, she sure seemed interested from here." He smiled, before turning and walking away.   
  
"Fuck Rey, are you ok?" She grabbed my arm where he had a hold on it making sure that there were no bruises.   
  
"I'm fine. He didn't have a hold on me that hard. It's ok." I tried my best to smile at her, but I could feel the tears pricking behind my eyes.

"No you're not, don't lie to me, come on." she grabbed my hand, pulling me through the over packed ballroom. She hit the elevator up button on the elevator, quickly swiping her keycard. "Let's just go up for a minute and calm down. Get a drink in the room then we can come back down."   
  
I nodded. "That sounds good." The elevator doors slid open and we stepped in. "Thank you Morgan, for stepping in back there. I don't know what he was thinking."   
  
"I do, he is a guy who is used to getting what he wants, you're the prettiest woman in the room, he doesn't care who you're here with tonight." She shrugged her shoulders, "Some men are pigs and that's all there is to it."

The elevator opened on our floor. "Well, I know Ben and Poe are up here, I'm just not sure if they are in our room, or Poe's. Surely Ben would have more sense than to take him to our room though." I walked to our door swiping my keycard, the door whirred mechanically before the lock clicked and I pushed down on the handle opening the door. Silence filled the air.

_Thank fuck. I wasn't ready to deal with that shit._

"Whew, coast is clear, come on it." I giggled, reaching for my phone I shot Ben a quick text.

Rey: Hey, Morgan and I came to the room to grab a drink and cool off. I had a run in with Michele downstairs. Didn't go well. I needed to calm down. We will be in here for a bit before we head back down.

I put my phone down on the credenza with my clutch and headed to the wet bar, opening the mini fridge.

"Pick your poison Morgan." I raised my eyebrows at her deviously.

She laughed, "I'm a vodka girl normally but since we've been drinking bubbly all day I'm not sure that's my best bet here."

"Mmmm. I don't have any wine in here. Let me see if there is any left from today in the main fridge." I walked into the study where the Butler's pantry was hidden. I opened the large fridge and sure enough three bottles remained unopened. Grabbing one and two glasses from the shelf I turned and walked back to the sitting area which had been cleaned and transformed back to its original self after today's festivities.

I made quick work of the foil and wire cage, popping the cork off and pouring us both a glass. "To fun times with friends and not letting arrogant assholes ruin our evening." I said, raising my glass to Morgan.   
  
She smiled, "To trying new things with new people, hoping like hell you don't say the wrong thing, and that tomorrow you don't regret your choices."   
  
I laughed, "I fucking love that!" I clinked my glass to hers, noticing the glimmer in her eye. Morgan was still fully on board with whatever I was willing to give. We were alone, now was my chance to broach the topic.   
  
Falling onto the loveseat, I sipped my champagne, letting the cold liquid give me courage. "Soooooo," I drug the word out. "I have a question, and I'm really not sure how to ask it."

Morgan had sat in the plush armchair across from me, her feet tucked under herself. "Just ask, we're friends. I doubt you can offend me at this point." She chuckled from her seat.   
  
"I don't know about that, wait till I ask to make that decision." I sighed, deciding to just bite the bullet. "Ok, fuck it. So my original intent for inviting you tonight was to introduce you to Poe. That obviously didn't go well, as he is a drunken idiot tonight. That being said, I'm not completely sad about it."

I let my eyes meet her bright blue ones. They were hooded, yet focused. My gaze fell to her mouth, her lips were supple, full, and painted bright pink. Her blonde hair falling around her shoulders. She looked stunning.

_If I do this, is Ben going to murder me? Or love me more? God, I wish we could have talked about this more._

"Morgan, would you like to spend some time with Ben and I this evening?" I finally just spit it out.   
  
Morgan's eyes flashed with desire, "Meaning, what exactly?"

I sucked in a breath, exhaling it shakily. "I think it would be fun to explore...each other. I'm not going to lie, I don't know how well I will be able to share Ben. We will have to see how that goes in the moment. But I'm drawn to you, and you seem drawn to me. I've always been interested in being with a partner and another woman. This seems like an opportunity to do that." I met her eyes.   
  
She nodded, "I understand. I've never done this, I'm very attracted to you both. I've made that pretty clear, at least I feel like I have. I would obviously respect whatever lines you would draw beforehand, I would never want to ruin something special between you and Ben." She chewed her bottom lip. I could see a question behind her eyes.   
  
"I can see a question forming, just ask it." I giggled, nervously.

She laughed, draining her glass before reaching for the champagne bottle refilling her glass, "It's just, I have to ask, will you please just consider letting me suck him off?" Her eyes flashed to mine in apology, but behind them fire was burning brightly.   
  
I smiled coyly, a smug smile spreading over my face, "I might be ok with that." I chewed on my bottom lip and my phone buzzed across the room. I tipped my glass back and drained the remaining champagne. Getting up,I walked across the room checking my texts.

Ben: Heading to room. Poe and I came to an agreement, without violence you'll be glad to hear. He is going home tonight. Are you still in the room?

My eyes floated to Morgan as I worried my bottom lip between my teeth, "Morgan, you want to do this? He is coming to our room now, or we can go downstairs and enjoy the party. Your choice, no hard feelings either way."

"Oh fuck no, I'm in." A sinister smile spread across her face. "Where do you want me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update here on Ao3 will be Sunday June 28th, 2020. You can find chapters posted before then on my Wattpad @LeeMarie66 
> 
> Feel Free to tag me on social media - Twitter/TikTok @LeeMarieFics


	28. Chapter 28

"Ummm," thinking fast, I grabbed my phone and sent Ben a text.

  
Rey: Yay. Yes I'm still in the room. Can you give me a few minutes here alone though? I have a surprise for you.

Ben: Uhh, sure. Harrison said he has a bottle of Scotch in his room. We are going to go out on the balcony and have a glass. What kind of surprise?

Rey: That's perfect. See you in a few. Maybe like ten minutes? Does that work? And it's a good surprise. I think.

Ben: Ok. See you in ten.

"Ok. I bought us ten minutes. Also, any chance in hell you have a condom?" I looked at Morgan with pleading eyes. She shook her head no.   
  
FUCK.

I picked my phone up.

Rey: Hey buddy.

Finn: What.

Rey: I need a huge, solid, never speak of this again favor.

Finn: Rey......

  
Rey: :)   
  
Finn: What do you need?

Rey: Do you have a condom or two to spare?   
  


Finn: Gross, but yes, in our room. Where are you?   
  
Rey: Upstairs in my room. Can you meet me up here really quick?

Finn: Yea I'll be up in just a second.   
  
I smiled at Morgan. "Crisis averted. Finn is saving the day. Let's figure out how we want to set this up." I started by walking to the wall of opened windows that lead to the balcony, pulling the curtains shut. The last thing I wanted was Ben and Harrison to catch a glimpse into our room and ruin our fun.

"What do you have on under your dress?" I nodded to Morgan's black leather dress, which fit her form snugly.   
  
She blushed slightly, "Just a basic bra and panties." I chewed the inside of my cheek, that wouldn't do. She was similar in size, and I was certain I had seen Ben come in with lingerie bags earlier today. I grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom.   
  
"Come on, lets see what kind of trouble we can find in the closet." I laughed, grabbing the bottle of champagne and my empty glass heading down the hallway. I led us through the master and into the elongated master closet. Looking around I spotted the three bags on the floor from Coco de Mer.   
  
Reaching into the first bag I pulled out a red lace bra that had four straps, it appeared that they ran upwards towards the neck to form some kind of collar, interesting.

_Ok, Ben. I see what you're thinking here._

I set it aside and pulled out the matching red lace panties, a scrap of material that would barely cover my front, and definitely wasn't meant to cover anything in the back, the thong was skimpy and sexy as hell.

The second bag held a long-sleeved dark forest green, sheer bodysuit, it had snaps in the crotch for easy access and a row of snaps down the front. This was fucking perfect, I handed it to Morgan. "Try this on." Her face lit up as she took it from me eyeing it.   
  
"It's fucking stunning!" She turned her back to me, "Can you unzip me?" I stood and lifted her hair moving it around her shoulder. Pulling the zipper down her back, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss at the nape of her neck, watching the goosebumps erupt under my touch.

"Mm..." I sighed. "Better hurry we don't have much time." I watched as she slid the dress down her body, and she stood before me in a black bra and panties. Her arms reaching behind her back she unsnapped the bra, letting it fall to the floor, her back still to me. Her flawless skin glowing in the soft lighting of the closet.

Tap. Tap. Tap.   
  
That will be Finn, I turned and practically sprinted down the hallway throwing open the door. "My savior, thank you Finn!" I smiled at him with a very cat that ate the canary grin before plucking the condoms from his hand and shutting the door in his face, leaving him standing there dumbfounded. I turned and walked back to the closet, my emotions rolling over me.

_Was this a good idea? Truly?_

Indecision rumbled in my stomach, I reached for my phone.

Rey: I love you.

Ben: I love you too.

Rey: No matter what, know that.

Ben: Is everything ok?

Rey: I think so, I hope so.

Ben: Want me to come back now? We can talk about whatever it is.

Rey: No, five more minutes.

Ben: Ok. Everything will be ok, I promise.

_It's gonna be ok._

I looked up from the phone to see Morgan turning to face me, her blonde hair falling around her face, the deep green body suit hugging her curves.

_Fuck, that'll do._

"God damn, woman, between you and me we are going to kill him." I smiled at her and picked up the red bra and nonexistent panties off the closet floor. "Unzip me." I raised my hair up and turned my back to Morgan allowing her to unzip the cobalt blue dress from my body. I looked at myself in the mirror deciding if I wanted to keep on the matching lacy blue bra and panties I currently had on underneath it or not.   
  
Pursing my lips I looked at Morgan, "What do you think? This or these?" I held up the red set in one hand.   
  
"Rey?" Ben's voice carried through the room, my eyes going wide in panic.

"Guess that answers that." I giggled. "Get on the bed, I'm going to greet him and kind of give him a heads up before I bring him in. If he shoots this down, I'm apologizing in advance." I smiled at her apologetically.

"I get it, either way I'll be fine. Let's do this." She smiled giddily, hopping onto the bed. I handed her one of the two robes hanging in the closet and she put it on. I grabbed the other sliding it over my shoulders before I answered back to Ben, "I'm in here, stay there!" I said loud enough that my voice would carry down the hallway.  
  
I tied the robe around my waist and exited the bedroom, shutting the door behind me softly. "Ben?" I called his name as I padded down the hallway to the sitting area, "You in here babe?"

I found him at the wet bar, pouring himself a finger of scotch. He turned when he heard me approach, lifting the glass to his lips to take a sip. He stopped, holding his drink in midair, before pulling it to his mouth and swallowing the amber liquid in one smooth motion. His tie unraveled and hanging loosely around his neck, the top two buttons on his dress shirt already unsnapped.

_Holy Fucking Shit. He looked amazing._

"Fuck Rey, what do you have on under that robe?" His voice dark, as he stalked towards me already on the prowl.

  
"Ben, before we get to that, remember on the plane? When we played Truth or Dare?" I shot him a tentative look moving behind the winged back chair in the sitting area, putting anything between us at this point to keep him from pouncing on me.

"Yes, what about it?" He growled at me, practically climbing over the chair to get to me, his hands reaching for the sash that held the robe closed.   
  
"Remember one of my truths was that I had never had a threesome, but wanted to?" I said quietly, my voice almost a whisper, filled with want. Ben's hands froze on the sash, his eyes meeting mine.  
  
"Rey, I can't share you with another man. I can't, I would fucking rip their fucking hands off for touching you. " His eyes radiated heat, anger, tension. I nodded, understanding waving through me.   
  
"I know. That's not what I was thinking." I leaned towards him resting my hand on his belt directly above his groin. "How would you feel about another woman joining us though?"

A growl ripped from his throat, his body leaning into mine as he walked me backwards into the wall. "I don't know if you're trying to kill me, or get me to tell you that I would really like to see your head buried between another woman's legs while I fuck you from behind, but to be honest that alone might kill me too." He pressed his erection into my hips.   
  
I smirked at him, pressing my own hips forward, "Is that a yes then?" I arched a brow at him.   
  
He pulled his head away from my face for a moment, confusion washing over him, then it finally registered. Looking around he noticed the two champagne glasses in the sitting area, my clutch, still resting beside Morgan's red one. "Sweetheart, is Morgan in our suite at this moment?" His voice was low, filled with anticipation and desire.

"It's possible she's tucked away somewhere in here." I leaned forward, biting at his bottom lip. He moaned into my mouth. His hands going to the knot in my robe again.

"Where is she Rey? We need to all talk about this first." He kissed me deeper now, grinding his hips against me.

I unsnapped his belt pulling it from its loops, "Her and I have already talked, she can touch me but not you. You can touch her but not fuck her. And if I say stop it ends immediately. I've also told her I may let her suck your cock" His breath sucked in raggedly with my last sentence.

"Would you like that Ben, her and I both sucking your cock together?" I purred as I pushed myself off the wall and started walking backwards down the hallway, pulling Ben by his loosened tie, letting my loosened robe fall from my shoulders, we both stepped over it as it fell to the floor. Finally arriving at the bedroom door I knocked, "Morgan, maybe we come in?"

"Oh, I don't know." Her rich laughter filled the air muffled only slightly by the doorway, "Do you know the password?"

Grinning at Ben, I leaned forward kissing him deeply, somewhat surprised he was letting me. He had been gung-ho about protecting my nose all day. My makeup must be that amazing. "I believe the password is bacon." I laughed.

"Hmm, no that's not it, but sure come on in." She laughed as I opened the door. Ben didn't wait for an invitation, right behind me, breathing down my neck with heady anticipation.

"Are you sure about this Rey?" His whispered in my ear, there was no hesitation in his voice, only excitement. I nodded my head before I spoke, "I want to do this with you, just once." I turned and smiled at him grabbing his hand leading him to the bed.

"Morgan, did you want to show Ben what you're wearing?" I asked her, dropping Ben's hand as I approached the bed pulling at the comforter that was currently wrapped around her, apparently she had shed the robe. She bit her lip coyly, pulling it to her. I took this as a challenge and climbed into the bed with her, Ben stood at the end of the bed entranced.

Crawling from the foot of the bed, my body the length of hers, I wrapped my hand around the comforter where her hands clutched it. Leaning forward, my eyes searching her bright blue ones, I softly brushed my lips against hers, Ben groaned from the side of the bed.

_Odd, I thought I left him at the foot of the bed._

Glancing up, I saw him grabbing a leather chair and dragging it back towards the foot of the bed before sliding into it. I met his eyes as my mouth met hers again and watched his pupils blow at the site. Morgan moaned into mouth and my eyes fluttered shut, I focused briefly on how good her tongue felt floating across mine, soft in comparison to Ben's firm prodding I was accustomed to. I tentatively pulled the comforter down and she allowed it this time.

Ben's sharp inhale from the foot of the bed spurring me on, I let my lips slide from her mouth and down her neck. Her mews escaping her lips as I pulled mine off of hers. I ran a hand from her hip up her side cupping her breast, pinching a nipple lightly through the sheer fabric and she writhed beneath me, her hips pressing upwards into me.

"Careful love," Ben's voice echoed through the room like warm honey, "don't push her too hard too fast."

He leaned forward from his spot in the chair, his hands running over the curve of my ass. Gripping at the blue lace fabric of my panties before sliding them off of me. "Fuck you're dripping baby." He said as he stood back staring at me from behind. "I want you to wrap your mouth around her nipple while I eat you out Rey," he looked around me, "is that ok with you Morgan?"

Morgan nodded rapidly as I leaned forward and sucked a nipple through the fabric while one hand worked the small row of buttons along the bodysuit. Ben's hand on my ass ran down the back of leg and to my knee, angling it so I was open slightly wider for him. Then his mouth was on me, hot and fast, licking, sucking, and slurping at my juices. His nose teasing my asshole at this angle.

_Fuck. That's a whole thing in itself._

I rocked my hips backwards pressing into his mouth as I popped the final button on Morgan's bodysuit. Leaning down and pulling a hardened nipple into my mouth, brushing it lightly with my teeth before sucking and rolling it. She arched into me, begging for more. I released her. I sat up momentarily breaking contact with both Ben and Morgan. Sweeping the pillows from behind Morgan off the bed and into the floor.

"Scoot up," I told her and she did, sliding her body all the way up the bed so that my head was now just barely above her crotch. "Mmm, much better." I said as I leaned down placing a row of kisses along the opening down her stomach.

Ben's mouth was immediately back at work on my pussy, sucking on my clit, and running his tongue through my slit. The man's head game was on point. My thighs were already starting to tense up as his tongue swirled around the small bud.

I reached for the snaps in the bodysuit between Morgan's thighs, dipping my fingers between them. She bowed into my touch a moan erupting from her loudly. "Please Rey, please touch me."

"Fuuuuuck." Ben's curse behind me, followed by his fingers plunging into me as his thumb brushed my clit sent me into my first orgasm of the night. As the waves racked my body I braced myself, gripping the sheet between Morgan's legs.

"Oh, God Ben." I moaned out, "I think Morgan had something she wanted to try." I said as I jerked my head toward her, nodding my approval.

Her eyes lit up, understanding what I was saying. "Ben, can you please come up here so that Morgan can suck your cock while I take care of her?" I purred, popping a button on her body suit between her legs, my fingers brushing the outer lips of her wet pussy as I did. Ben's hands on my hips flexed tightly before they released, then without warning the sharp sting slammed into my ass.   
  


**Smack.**

"Shit, Ben." I growled out, popping the second button effectively releasing the suit exposing her bare pussy to me. I felt his weight shift behind me as he moved up the bed. My hand reached out to find him as he moved beside me. I felt his firm abdomen, now shirtless brush against me. Moving my hand downward to his shaft which was still covered by his dress slacks.   
  
"Off." I huffed, as I slowly used my other hand and slid one finger into Morgan. Her arousal coating me. Slick and heavy, she was primed for this. She needed this just as badly as we did. "You like my fingers inside of you don't you Morgan?" I purred at her, looking at her face as she nodded her head. Her eyes focused on Ben.   
  
"Look at me when I speak to you or you won't touch his cock." I commanded her. Her eyes snapped to mine. "I'm in charge here. In charge of all of your pleasure, not him. He's in charge of mine, and together we will be in charge of his. Do you understand?" Her blue eyes were almost black with desire as her head bobbed up and down.

Ben had unbuttoned his pants and was now sliding them off, I slipped a second finger into Morgan and curved them both upwards, finding the soft, spongy area and thrusting my fingers into it. Her back arched off the bed and her eyes slipped shut. "Fuck, yes." She moaned, as my other hand reached out and I pulled Ben to me. My mouth wrapping around his cock.

_This, right here. This is the moment I wanted. Bringing him pleasure, while he watches me bring pleasure to her._

The moment my mouth wrapped around his cock his fingers laced around my head, gripping my head tightly and he pulled my mouth onto his throbbing member. I worked my hand in and out of her, using my thumb to stimulate her clit while she watched as I sucked Ben off.   
  
Finally, I pulled my mouth off of him. Jerking my head towards Morgan, "Let her, she's behaved." I smiled up at Ben whose eyes were dark, filled with passion. His eyes darted to her and then back to me as he moved up the bed. His hand reached down and with a quick motion he unsnapped my bra, freeing my breast from it's confines as I tossed it aside.

I watched as Morgan hungrily focused on Ben's cock, her mouth watering in anticipation. Right as she went to take him in her mouth I lowered my own, wrapping my lips around her clit and flicking my tongue across her sensitive bud. She pulled back from his cock with a sharp intake of breath. "That's right baby, remember who's in charge. Watch me. Eyes on me." She nodded, her eyes now focused on me as her mouth wrapped around my boyfriend's cock.

I lowered myself back to her cunt, running my tongue up her slit lapping up her juices. Sliding my fingers back inside of her as my lips wrapped around her clit. Sucking feverishly until I felt her stiffen. Her eyes, never leaving mine as she continued to suck off Ben. I sped up my pace with my fingers and tighten the circles my tongue made on her clit.   
  
She released Ben's cock from her mouth just as her hips slammed into my mouth and her hands flew into my head shoving me into her pussy. "Fuck yes, Rey." She said and I could taste her cum on my tongue as I shoved into her folds.   
  
"That's it Morgan," I purred. "Cum all over my face." I praised her. "Good Girl, want to take care of me now?" I looked up at her as her head nodded up and down.

I crawled up her body, settling my pussy over her face and kissing Ben. "I love you."

"Mm, I love you too." His eyes were still flaming as he nipped at my neck. I gasped as Morgan's tongue brushed against my pussy. The feeling light and dainty, when I was so used to Ben's firm touch. Reaching down I stroked Ben's cock in my palm. "I want you to fuck me Ben." I moaned.

"Yes ma'am." he said lifting me off of Morgan and laying me on my back.   
  
"Straddle my face, facing the wall." I said to Morgan as Ben positioned himself between my legs, his cock pushing against my wet folds. Her leg flashed over my face, her smooth, slick slit directly over my mouth as I leaned forward suckeling at the sensitive bud at the top of it. Ben thrust into me and I moaned into her, the vibration causing her to gasp and press into me. I used my tongue to fuck her pussy in stride with Ben sliding in and out of me while my thumb stroked her clit bringing her closer to her second orgasm.   
  
"Ben," I ground out, as I felt my body tensing, he had my legs bent at the knees pushed as far apart as they would go. They were trembling beneath him as my orgasm threatened to tear me apart. "Ben, I'm getting close." His hand immediately went to my clit, stroking it with his rough fingers.   
  
I took a play from his book and slipped two fingers inside Morgan and moved my mouth to her clit sucking and swirling, trying to bring her to the edge with me. Her hands were gripping the headboard above me, eyes closed in ecstasy as her golden mane fell around her.

_That's it, fall apart for me._

I slammed my fingers into her harder seeking the spongy, soft patch that would help me send her over the edge. When my fingers finally hit it, her eyes flew open finding mine, before she screamed my name collapsing forward bracing herself against the wall and headboard.

Ben pushed into me with two strong strokes, his thumb still swirling around my clit, my euphoria from bringing Morgan to her second orgasm while being so close to my own combined with Ben's motions just enough to send me over the edge. Stars exploded in my vision as violent wracking sobs escaped my lungs.  
  
"Fuck." Ben's curse flew from his mouth, as he came inside of me. His heat flooding through my core was the most amazing feeling and I didn't ever want to be without it. As much fun as what had just happened was, I didn't think I needed a repeat.

_Ben Solo was more than enough._

Morgan delicately lifted herself from on top of me, disentangling herself from the sheets. "I'm, umm, gonna go change, and head to my room. This was hella fun." She smiled at me. "Thank you." I noticed she never looked at Ben, as she walked into the closet.

_That's right, and don't. He's mine._

I sat up looking at Ben who had pulled the comforter up and around his hips. A small smile tugged at his lips as his eyes met mine. "What the fuck am I going to do with you?" He shook his head at me, his eyes alight with something I couldn't quite put a pin on. Love maybe? Adoration?

"I'm not positive, but I'm sure you will think of something." I laughed, crawling to lay across him. Morgan appeared from the closet, her sheepish smile met my gaze. I crinkled my nose at her as I smiled. "Thank you Morgan, for tonight. It was amazing."   
  
Ben looked at her, "Yes, thank you." he nodded at her, before turning his gaze back to me. She placed the lingerie on the dresser and started to exit the room.   
  
"Oh, hey Morgan," I laughed. "You can probably keep that." I blushed, looking down at Ben. I'm sure he bought it for me, but there was no way in hell I was wearing lingerie worn by someone else. He nodded and grinned leaning up to kiss me.   
  
"Oh." The surprise in her voice evident, the average cost of Coco de Mer running between eight to a thousand dollars, I'm sure Morgan knew that already she would treat it as a prized possession. "Thank you!" She picked it up clutching it to her chest. "You guys rock! Laters!" She headed for the bedroom door and I watched as the black dress hugged her curves just right.   
  
_Well, what a fun night this was turning out to be after all._

I glanced down at Ben who was staring up at me still, "You know what?" His question washed over me right as I heard the main door open and close. I smiled down at him, "What?"   
  
"This might just be one of the craziest things I've ever done." He laughed. "Can we chalk this up to a one time thing? It was fun as hell and watching you with her drove me fucking insane, but Rey, I'm not sharing you again. Not with another man or another woman. No matter how fucking sexy it is to watch. I love you too much to share you." He stared into my eyes deeply, searching them.

I stared down at him, my head resting against my palm held up by elbow nested into the comforter. "Ben Solo, I hereby solemnly swear, you will never share my body, soul, or heart with anyone ever again. Also, at one point I almost leaned forward and ripped her head off when she had your cock in her mouth." I laughed leaning forward kissing him as he smiled into my kiss, his hands grabbing my hips and pulling me over his own.   
  
"Oh?" I said as I slid over him, feeling the hardness of his erection beneath me. "Round two, Mr. Solo?"   
  
"You talked dirty to me when you said I would never have to share you ever again. I love you, Rey." He rocked forward lifting me up as he slid the comforter from between us and easily slid himself into me.   
  
_Dear God, What did I do to deserve this man?_


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning I awoke before Ben, rolling over and stretching my legs out I felt his naked body against mine. I positively hummed at his nearness. I turned and took in the sight of him, the comforter pulled up stopping just above his hips. The perfectly chiseled V plunging below the blankets, leading to what I knew to be an absolutely stunning cock.

_Hmmmm. I wonder if I could wake him up._

Rolling back to my bedside table I checked my phone to see the time, and it was half past eight. Late enough in the day that I really didn't feel too guilty about my next move. I set the phone down and gently turned my body back towards him. I positioned myself slightly above him, propping myself up with my arm. I placed a single kiss on his chest closest to me. He didn't budge. So this time I did it again, letting my lips linger, watching his face intently.

_Come on Ben, wake up._

Keeping my lips connected to his skin, I drug them lower; leaving a row of warm kisses along his pec and down to his abs. The moment my mouth hit the V in his torso, his lip quirked in a small smile.

_There he is._

"Good Morning, Mr. Solo." I purred at him, taking my hand and sliding it under the covers to wrap it around his very apparent erection.

His hazy eyes slid open, full of desire. "Mm...Good Morning, you trying to start your day off in trouble?" A small devilish smile played across his lips causing my thighs to press together and wetness to rush to my core.

"Never, in fact, I thought I was being quite good this morning." I said huskily, pulling the covers lower before wrapping my lips around his throbbing cock and moving my body to the space between his legs.

"Fuck..." The word left his mouth in a hiss. His hands automatically reach for my head and his fingers wrap themselves into my hair.

_I fucking love when he does this._

Hollowing out my cheeks I suck his member into the very back of my throat, relaxing my gag reflex allowing him to slide his full length into my mouth. He makes a wheezing sound as he slips all the way into my throat and silently I laugh to myself.

"Oh, my God Rey." His fingers tighten their grip in my hair as he tries to guide my pace. Using one hand at his base, I stroke him while I take him like this at a steady rhythm. Using my tongue to ever so lightly stroke the underside of his sensitive cock.

I feel it when his cock starts to stiffen further and let him slide from the depths of my throat and into my mouth. Using both of my hands in alternate rotating patterns on his shaft as I continue to suck his head.

His hands in my hair loosen, if only for a moment, before they grip tightly and he grinds out, "I'm going to come baby." And I feel the hot liquid shooting into my mouth. I swallow as quickly as I can and he keeps pouring it into me, jerking his hips wildly. I lap it up and let him slip from my mouth. Licking the small drops of his cum from the corner of my mouth as I look up at him from my spot between his legs.

His eyes are like looking into pools of lava, still ablaze with passion. "You are fucking wicked." He says looking down at me from his spot on the bed. I smirk and crawl up his body, letting my naked body drag along his.   
  
"Am I?" I question him innocently even as I lay my naked body along his own. "I feel like I'm pretty sweet." I smile lazily at him, stroking his wild hair out his face.   
  
_I could get used to this, these morning musing in bed._

His own hand reaches up and catches mine, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss into my palm. "You're both, like a fucking sour patch kid." A deep laugh rumbled in his chest and I could feel it in mine causing me to start laughing too. I shook my head.   
  
"You're kind of ridiculous Ben." I kissed him softly across the lips. "But I love you." I started to disentangle myself from my spot atop him and his strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly against him.

"Don't." his voice was soft, "Just stay like this a minute longer, please."   
  
_Ben Solo was a cuddler._

I didn't really know my heart could melt any further than it had until that moment. It did though, I felt it. Because it was in that moment when I closed my eyes that I could truly see forever with him. I could see a wedding, anniversaries, kids, birthday parties, graduations, grandkids, fuck. I could see it all. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. I snuggled into him as deeply as I could, resting my head on his shoulder while he held me in his arms.

"I love you Rey." he said after a few moments like this, his arms didn't loosen and I no longer wanted them too. In fact, we could stay like this all day for all I cared. I nuzzled into his neck and kissed him there. I could feel his pulse racing against my lips.   
  
"Ben," I whispered into his ear. "You are everything I didn't know I needed and I can't imagine you not in my life. I don't know how I got so lucky."

I felt his smile against my cheek. "Mmm. So you gonna let me marry you after all, then?" And his soft rumble of laughter followed, his arms squeezing me tighter.

Shaking my head lightly, I laughed. "Keep it up buddy, you're going to end up stuck with me."   
  
"Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." He released me rapidly and I fell beside him on the bed. He was quickly hovering over me, his hands at my ribcage and a huge smile on his face. Then, his hands began to move and the sensation sent me into a fit of laughter. Ben had never tickled me before and I'm not sure how he knew that my ribs were my sweet spot but I couldn't stop my laughter as his hands made light work of me.

"Stop, stop, Ben, please!" I squealed through my laughter, gazing up at him. I tried to get my hands on him but he was stronger and used one hand to grip both of mine above my head while the other continued to tickle my ribs. "Ben!!!!" I wailed as my smile threatened to break my face.

"I love you beautiful girl." He leaned forward, kissing me, his hand on my ribs relenting it's torment and the one holding me hostage releasing me. "Wanna go meet everyone on the balcony for breakfast?" I just stared at him a moment taking him in, etching this view into my memory. Him leaned over me, his hair framing his perfect features, and a broad smile across his face. Sheer, utter perfection. That's the only way to explain it.

Finally breaking my own trance, I nodded at him. "Yea, what time?" I asked him, starting to sit up as he moved to his spot in the bed beside me.

He grabbed his phone and opened up his text screen, "Looks like Harrison said around nine thirty, it's eight forty-five now, wanna hop in the shower with me?" He looked over at me.

I laughed, "Ben Solo, you and I both know if we get in a shower together there is no way in hell we are making it to breakfast in forty five minutes."   
  
"Mm... true." He smirked. "You go first then, you smell like sex. Not that I'm complaining, but they might." He licked his lips staring at me, his gaze locked on my lips. I couldn't resist the temptation and leaned in, kissing him deeply.

His hands immediately slid to either side of my face holding it, his thumbs softly stroking the underside of my jawline. I felt his tongue slip past my lips and my core clenched, I needed him. But I knew we didn't have time; Not right now anyways. I broke the kiss and gave him a small peck before jumping off the bed. "K. Off to shower."

He groaned loudly from the bed, "I hate you." Even as he smiled at me from across the room.   
  
I just laughed and said, "I love you too." and walked down our hallway into the master bathroom turning on the shower.

After our showers we dressed quickly and walked onto the patio, my hair still slightly damp as we exited our room. "You look beautiful." Ben's voice radiated across my skin as he wrapped his fingers around mine, leading me up the stairs outside our room up to the large balcony where Rose and Harrison were seated.

I blushed, still not used to receiving compliments as often as he gave them. "Thank you." I looked up at him. Noticing his hair was still slightly damp too but not quite as damp as mine, it had a natural wave to it and right now all I really wanted was to run my hands through it for hours.

Rose saw us coming and started waving, "Heyyyyyyy!!! I got mimosa stuff!" Her smile was positively radiant. She looked so happy to be here.   
  
"Woot!" I fist pumped with my free hand as we approached the table. "Where is Finn?" I asked as we got closer.   
  
Rose motioned towards the direction of the staircase that led down towards their room, "He just went back to the room for a minute. He will be right back. Mimosa?" She nodded towards the carafe of orange juice and the three bottles of champagne chilling in the buckets of ice in the middle of the oversized table.

"Of course," I laughed. Grabbing myself and Ben both a glass. "Good morning Harry." I walked around the table and wrapped him in a one armed hug. "You sleep well?"   
  
"Did you know my room backs up to yours?" He asked nonchalantly, and my entire face flushed as Ben let out a snort. "But yea, after some earplugs, I slept like a baby." I wanted to die of sheer embarrassment.

Everyone at the table was laughing when Finn returned. "What's so funny?" he asked.   
  
Rose piped up quickly, "Oh, Harrison was just letting Ben and Rey know that he didn't get sleep last night because they were too loud."

At least Finn had the wherewithal to look embarrassed as a blush spread over his cheeks before he spoke, "Oh, is that why you needed the condoms last night?"   
  
Suddenly, every eye at the table was on me and I wanted to die. "What part of the conversation where I said, never speak of this again did you not listen to?" I rolled my eyes at him shaking my head as a smile crept on my lips.

Finn ducked in his chair, glancing at Ben who was looking at me, a smug grin plastered across his face. "Yea, Rey what did you need condoms for last night?" His eyebrows raised at me in question and I threw him a look that would have at least wounded him, if looks could kill.

"None of any of yall's damn business." I laughed reaching for my mimosa and finishing it in three swallows. "What's for breakfast by the way?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Harrison spoke up, feeling my unease. "They are bringing up family style platters of biscuits and gravy, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, french toast, and crepes." he smiled at me, knowing full well these were all of my favorite breakfast foods.   
  
"Oh, my God that sounds sooooo good." I said, my mouth already starting to water at the thought of it. I felt Ben's hand reach for mine and I let his fingers lace through my own.   
  
_Oh, I like this._

I glance over at him and he looks content, happy. I give him a small half smile and he leans forward whispering, "You know how hard it is not to take you back to the room and fuck you right now?"

_Oh, that's where his head is at._

My breathing skips for a moment and I pull in a sharp inhale, slowly letting it out. I reach for the champagne and pour myself a second mimosa as I hear Ben's chuckle behind me.

_Fucker._

As I set back in my chair I see the servers bringing out our food. They deliver it along with our plates and silverware and we eat while chatting about everyone's plans for the day. Finn and Rose plan to head to the London Eye and Buckingham Palace while Harrison plans to go find somewhere to golf. When asked what we are doing today I look at Ben, I have literally no idea.

"We are actually taking the train from London to Paris today." he said as he glanced at me.   
  
I gaped at him, "We are doing what?!" I was shocked, and so fucking excited. I had always wanted to go to Paris. It was on my bucket list. "Ben, what the hell!?" His amber eyes glowed with excitement.

"Thought you might like to go see it while we are over here, the train ride is only two and half hours, so I grabbed some tickets for us." He brushed his fingers across mine again, and I opened my palm allowing him to intertwine his fingers with mine.

I shook my head, "I cannot believe you sometimes, you're too good to be true." I leaned forward brushing a kiss across his lips. Rose made a gagging noise and I smiled into the kiss, deeping it just to give her a reason to gag. Ben caught my jist and I felt his smile against my mouth before he pulled back.   
  
His eyes were bright when I looked up at him, "See, trying to get in trouble already." He said so low only I could hear, and moisture flooded my core. I squeezed his hand in response, shaking my head at him.

After breakfast we all scattered about to go and enjoy our day plans. Rose came around the table and gave me a hug. "Dude, you can barely even tell your nose was broken. Like your bruises are so minimal. I'm impressed." She was looking at my nose closely and I couldn't help but laugh, leave it to my sister.   
  
"Thanks, I think." I gave her a tight squeeze. "Have fun today, don't get into any trouble, but call me if you do." I winked at her and walked over to Harrison. "Well, you off to shoot a perfect seventy-two today?" I smiled at him.   
  
"Actually the course I'm gonna go golf on today is a par seventy kid but good guess!" he smiled at me as he pulled me in for a hug. "I'm proud of you by the way."   
  
I leaned back and studied his face, somewhat perplexed at his admission. "Why?" I asked, finally.

"Look at you, kid. Look where you are right now. Not at who you are with, but where you are. Look around, you are making your way, you've got a client that auditioned for a film in London. You're working your dream job. You finally look happy kid, and it's damn good look on you. Even if it interrupted my sleep." He laughed.

My laughter bubbled up from within me and I pulled him in to full hug instead of the half hug I was giving him, at some moments he has been like a second father to me. This moment felt very much like one of those. "Thank you Harry. For everything, I know you helped calm Ben down last night, even though you told me you were going to watch him beat up Poe. He told me he didn't. That was because of you wasn't it?" I relaxed my hug and stepped back looking up at him.

"I mean, I went up there to watch the show, I won't lie. But Ben and I had a chat beforehand and he asked me if I thought you would ever really forgive him and I told him the truth. He instead told Dameron it was time for him to man the fuck up, and move the fuck on. Booked him a flight, had him taken to the airport first thing this morning once he was sober enough. Kid, you know I know you two haven't known each other long, but he loves you. And it's the kind of love you don't see often, so don't lose that, don't let that slip away." His eyes spoke volumes even over his intense words, like he had lost someone like that. It hurt me deeply, and I glanced across the balcony where Finn and Ben were deep in conversation.

"I don't plan too, I love him. I'm glad you helped him last night. But you're wrong, I would have forgiven him. It wouldn't have mattered, that's how much I love him. It absolutely terrifies me but he could probably have thrown Poe off the top of the building and I would have been ok with it." I shot a glance at Harrison and saw a wry grin on his face. "I'm screwed aren't I?"   
  


"Oh kid, you're so fucked." He laughed a full belly laugh and pulled me in for a final hug. "It's the best kind of fucked to be though."

Releasing me from the hug I walked over to where Ben and Finn were chatting. "What are you two up to over here?" I noticed that Finn immediately stopped talking straightening himself upright.   
  
_Weird._

"Nothing. Just you know, plans for today and things like that." he looked at me awkwardly. I gave him side eye before turning to Ben.   
  
"You have a better answer?" I smirked at him.

"Nope, just you know seeing if they were uh... going to...see Big Ben!" The last few words came out very fast.

_Yep. They are definitely up to something, but what?_


	30. Chapter 30

Back in the room I finished blow drying my hair and used my curling wand to give myself some quick curls. Our train was leaving in an hour so Ben told me to get dressed quickly. I had thrown on a pair of jeans and a casual red t-shirt with a light grey sweater that actually belonged to him. I paired it plain black chucks. Nothing fancy or overly dressy, more comfortable than anything.

Ben came out of the closet and looked like he walked out of a men's fashion catalogue of course. Even in a basic, black crew neck shirt and dark wash jeans with a black leather jacket, you could tell each item was designer.

His dark hair was naturally wavy without much fuss to style it, he picked up my wide tooth comb and ran it through his hair picking at the tangle in the back. Then grabbed a small hand full of hair balm, rubbed his palms together and smoothed it through his hair. It calmed the fly anyways and gave his hair a nice healthy shine. I snorted with annoyance and he looked at me amused.

"Something wrong?" He asked, his eyes alight with mirth.

I rolled my eyes as I unwrapped my second to last section of hair from the curling wand. "Nope, everything's perfect." The sarcasm dripped from my voice and he laughed.

"Ok, if you say so." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed my temple.

Fucking men. Just get to roll out of bed looking like sex while we have to spend hours and hours to look semi fucking presentable. Annoying as fuck.

I finished the last section of hair on my curling wand and misted my hair with a light setting hairspray. Quickly checking myself in the mirror before heading out, I figured he had seen me look worse.

I grabbed my purse and phone and we headed out for our day in Paris.

Once we got to the train station Ben guided me to a platform to wait for our train. It arrived right on time and we boarded. Our cabin was near the front of the train and we had our own booth with a table.

"This is so amazing!" I said as I sank into the booth with him sliding in beside me.

He smiled as he slid his arm around my shoulder, relaxing it along the back of the seat. "I'm glad you approve, they will have a drink cart come through in a few minutes and we get lunch served about thirty minutes into the ride."

My stomach growled lightly at the thought of food and I laughed. "Well I guess food doesn't sound terrible."

Ben chuckled and leaned into me brushing a kiss against my temple. "I love you." I relaxed into the crook of his arm. A calmness washing over me.

"I love you, too." I glanced up at him and he was staring at me intently. Seemingly lost in thought. "You ok?"

A ghost of a smile grazed his lips, "I've never been better in my life."

The train rolled into motion and within a few moments was moving so quickly we could barely even tell we were moving at all. They came through and took our beverage and lunch orders not too long after that. And within forty minutes of leaving the station we were eating a nice lunch, especially for it to be served on a moving train. I was very tired after eating lunch and found myself falling into a deep sleep.

"Rey," he shook my shoulder lightly. "Sweetheart we are almost there." His voice was soft and warm. Like coming home after a long day of work.

"Mm." I moaned lightly. Not wanting to wake up from my nap just yet. His rich laughter washed across the nape of my neck as his lips pressed a kiss across my pulse point there and I shuddered at the contact. My earlier moan now echoed with a bit more desire.

"Ben, that's not fair." I whined as I opened my eyes. Knowing there was literally nothing that could be done about the lust starting to consume me as we were about to exit the train.

Once my eyes had fully adjusted to the light, I took in his features, a devious smirk was settled across his full lips. His honey eyes were reflecting deep amber flakes as the sun hit them through the windowed train car.

_If ever I had questioned if I had died and gone to heaven, this moment confirmed it._

"Fuck." I let the curse fall before my brain to mouth filter caught it. He raised an eyebrow at me in question.

"I sometimes forget how absolutely striking you are." It was a simple truth, there was no need to hide from him. He blew me away constantly.

His smirk morphed into a smile as he leaned forward, speaking softly, "I hope you look at me like that forever." Then he brushed a light kiss across my lips. Something was different about him today. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I was starting to get concerned.

He was always sweet, that was nothing new, but he was acting off. I chewed at my bottom lip and pulled out my phone shooting a text to Rose.

Rey: Hey.

Rose: Hey!!!!!!

Rey: What are you doing?

Rose: We just finished up at the London Eye. About to go check out some sights around town. How is Paris?

Rey: We just got here. I have a favor.

Rose: Oh no. What's up?

Rey: Lol. See if you can find out what Finn and Ben talked about after breakfast today. They acted super weird when I walked up. And now Ben has been acting weird all day.

Rose: Hmm. Ok. I'm on it!

Rey: You're the best. I love you.

Rose: I love you too. Enjoy your day!!!

Rey: I will. But sooner on that than later Rose he's being REALLY WEIRD.

She didn't return my last text, leaving it on read. I assumed that meant she was hard at work trying to wear down Finn and put my phone away.

Ben had also been on his cell more today than I had ever seen him, it was a Sunday for heaven's sake. He was hardly ever on his phone when we were together and he had been practically glued to it since we left.

"Ben," I let out a sigh as we got into a taxi outside of the train station, "Are you sure everything is ok?" I asked him again, wanting him to open up to me. He had been so closed off today.

His eyes softened when he looked at me, I noticed the tension of his body though. His entire being was stiff. Something was definitely wrong. "Everything is perfect. I promise."

Why was he lying to me? Panic was starting to wash over me. I was in this absolutely beautiful Parisian city and I couldn't take in the sites like I wanted because I was so focused on his stress levels.

The taxi stopped outside of the Eiffel Tower, because of course it did. Ben exited first opening the door for me and holding out his hand. "Mon amour," he said, in a perfect French accent as he pulled me to him.

He reached around me and handed the taxi driver our fair before brushing a kiss across my check. "Welcome to Paris, my love."

Pushing all my negative thoughts aside, I let my eyes wander around the city in front of me. There were people everywhere, movement in every direction I looked. A beautiful lush green park to my left across the street and a cute coffee shop sat to my right just off the curb. Straight ahead of us, the Eiffel Tower.

_Holy Shit. I was in Paris._

"Can I have a coffee?" I said as soon as I smelled the fresh roasted beans permeating the air around us.

Ben glanced at the Breitling on his wrist and then at the long line. The anxiety in his eyes was back. "Yea, we can get coffee that's fine babe." He led me to the line.

We stood in the line for twenty minutes and had barely moved, two spaces in fact was all we had moved, when Ben glanced at his watch again. He was fidgeting and tapping his shoe impatiently.

"Ok Ben, what is going on? You're acting so off today babe. And I don't want another 'fine' or 'never been better'." I eyed him.

Ben sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I have an appointment today at two." He shifted nervously.

I looked at him like he had two heads, "Ok, and?"

"I didn't want you to think I hadn't put thought into our date. I wanted today to be special for you, I didn't want you to think it was just about me making it to my appointment." He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ben, I will always prefer your honesty over you being stressed about something so simple all day." I leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his lips.

"Come on, let's skip coffee, take me to see the Eiffel Tower while we have time." I extended my hand to him and his smile melted me.

He laced his fingers through mine and we walked hand in hand to the Eiffel Tower, it was so much bigger than I had expected. Towering above all of the buildings surrounding it by thousands of feet it seemed.

Once we approached, Ben took us to a special entrance and showed our tickets to a gentleman who took us to a smaller elevator that apparently took us straight to the very top of it. As we exited at the top, my breath caught in my throat.

The view of Paris from up here was stunning, like nothing I could have ever dreamed of, but that's not what made my breath catch. Standing there at the top of the Eiffel Tower were my adoptive parents.

My eyes were wide with shock, I knew they had to be. I couldn't quite understand or figure out how exactly they were here. I immediately flew into my Mom's arms and she wrapped me in a hug.

"Hello, my Angel." She said as she embraced me, her dark ringlet hair framing her chocolate brown eyes that crinkled in the corners. She had a slender pert nose and thin pink lips, which were always in a smile and were currently beaming at her.

"Mom, what are you doing guys doing here?" I left her embrace and threw myself into my Dad's arms next. He was older than mom and his salt and pepper hair was thinning, he had very bright powder blue eyes and in his younger days was sure to have been quite the looker.

"Actually, Ben called us two days ago. Offered to fly us over here and take us to dinner. And well, our fortieth anniversary is this month so we decided to make it a trip and are staying here in Paris for the week." She smiled up at my dad.

"Oh, I guess even if you've spoken with Ben you've probably never met him huh?" I laughed. "Mom, Dad, meet Ben Solo, my boyfriend. Ben, this is my mom, Polly Johnson and my dad, Samual Johnson."

He extended his hand to my dad and my dad laughed pulling Ben in for a hug, surprising him. Mom was next and she hugged him tightly. "It's so nice to meet you face to face Ben."

"The pleasure is all mine. I can't tell you enough how much Rey means to me." He smiled down at me. "Thank you so much for showing up and helping me surprise her today!"

"This is why you've been acting weird all day!" I turned to him. And he nodded laughing as he pulled me into his side.

"I'm sorry, I'm terrible at surprises. But hopefully this was a good one, and in other news, you'll always know when I'm lying to you." His eyes crinkled in the corners as his head dipped and he kissed my forehead.

I turned to my mom and dad, "So what are we doing today?"

After four hours of exploring the city we ended up at a beautiful restaurant along a canal. Ben had insisted he take them to dinner as planned even when my dad complained about his sore feet and jet-lag.

"Ben," I admonished him, "Let the old folks go to bed. We can go do a romantic dinner together instead." I let my hand 'accidentally' graze the front of his jeans as we walked.

He let out a low growl as he snatched my hand and laced his fingers through it, "I really wanted to take them to dinner. I made reservations at my favorite place here in Paris." He seemed genuinely sad at the prospect of not going to dinner with them so she pushed them to join as well.

At dinner they enjoyed a beautiful French meal, and when the server asked if they would like dessert everyone at the table chimed in with an automatic "Nooooo." Each of them having already overeaten their fill of the Michelin Star rated cuisine. Everyone that is except Ben.

"I'll have a slice of your chocolate cake with four spoons. Also a bottle of your local champagne current vintage." He said to the waiter, who nodded and turned to walk away.

I stared at him. "Where are you going to put cake?" I laughed.

Smiling, he leaned back a little in his chair stretching a bit, "I'm not really sure, but I had it last time and I wasn't leaving without a bite."

The whole table erupted with laughter as another server walked by and cleared a few of their used dishes off the table.

"Ben," my Dad's voice carried across the table, "I'm so glad you talked us old folks into dinner, this is the nicest meal we've been to in at least ten years" He raised, what little bit was left, his wine glass to Ben.

Ben in turn lifted the tumbler that held the fingers of Glenfiddich 18 in it and touched it lightly to my Dad's glass, "To memories with friends and family."

"To family." My dad said back to him.

I smiled. They were all my family, even Ben. It was insane that I would think that after only a week but there was no mistaking this anymore. I was sure of my feelings for him. Especially after spending the day with him and my parents together.

The funniest part of all of it, not one part of my family was related to me by blood. One day, I would get that.

_Hopefully, I would get that._

Our server brought out the slice of chocolate cake which very well should have been marketed as a whole chocolate cake. It was large enough that we could have easily split it between a small army.

He set it in the middle of the table along with four spoons and four champagne glasses. He opened the bottle of champagne for us and poured the bubbly liquid into the glasses table side.

Once they were all filled Ben picked up the first one and handed it to me, then handed one to Mom and Dad before picking up his own.

"I just want to say thank you to both of you for traveling all this way to be here tonight." He raised his glass to my parents before his gaze turned to me. "Now, Rey." He stood still holding his glass in hand, and walked around the table. He set his glass on the table beside me and reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a sleek black velvet box.

_Oh, my fucking God._

He dropped to one knee in front of me as his rich honeyed eyes met mine, "I know that we are far from conventional, and I'll give you as long of an engagement as you need. But Rey, I can't go another day on this planet without knowing that one day you'll let me be your husband. You make me happier than anyone in this lifetime ever has. You accept me for who I am, and love all of me. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" He was trembling.

 _I couldn't breathe. I mean yes, duh. But I couldn't answer. I was at a loss for words_.

My head bobbed up and down even though my words failed me. My vision was suddenly very blurry and I couldn't see anything. I thought for a moment it had started raining before I realized I was crying. Then I felt his lips on mine and all was right in the world again.

I could hear soft applause echoing around us.

He pulled out of the kiss, his cheeks bright pink. Happiness flushing his face, his hand shaking as he picked up the solitaire diamond band and slipped it over my left index finger. It fit perfectly.

I stared at it. Dumbfounded. The stone was shining back at me like a thousand suns. Lifting my eyes from the ring to his face, the magnitude of this hit me like a ton of brick, but in the most salacious way possible. I smiled deviously at him, my future husband.

 _I was engaged. To Ben Fucking Solo_.

I pulled him back to me and kissed him again. Still not believing this was real. My mom cleared her throat, and I released his lips.

"Ben, thank you so much for thinking to include us, we love Rey so much and we are so thankful you've come into her life." She stood and came around the table hugging us both.

Tears are flowing down her cheeks as she tries to wipe them away with her hands. Dad is right behind her and shortly we are all in one big four person hug.

_I'm truly the happiest I've ever been in this moment._

Ben pays our tab and my parents excuse themselves back to their hotel. Ben and I go back to the Eiffel Tower. He takes me back to the top and holds me in his arms as his fiancé. And it almost doesn't seem real.

I look up at him and he looks lost in thought, "What are you thinking about?" I ask, breaking his train of thought.

"You." He smiles down at me.

I laugh, "Me?"

"Yep. I was thinking that once I get you back to the hotel in an hour I get to fuck you senseless." His smirk was sexy, as he pulled me close to him.

"An hour? It took almost three to get here." I said aloud at his remark.

"Harrison sent his jet over for us." He winked at me.

I grabbed him but the front of the shirt, my solitaire sparkling in the moonlight, "Well fiancé, looks like we have another plane to break in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update here on Ao3 will be next Monday July 6th after the 4th of July Holiday <3


	31. Chapter Thirty One

I opened my eyes and the light caught on my left hand, the solitaire diamond catching in the morning sun. I still couldn't believe that last night was real, that it had actually happened. I smiled at my hand, admiring the two carat cushion cut diamond set in its platinum cathedral setting. It was simply stunning.

I hadn't told anyone last night. Though with how Finn was acting yesterday, I had a gut feeling he already knew, therefore my sister already knew. I rolled my eyes.

_Not even a heads up. Wow._

"You just gonna stare at it all morning? Or do you think you might come over here and snuggle me?" Ben's groggy voice came from the pillow beside me. His eyes were barely open when I shifted my gaze to him.

He wore a lazy smile and his hair was disheveled, I mean after the antics we pulled on Harrison's jet last night I'm surprised either of us were awake before noon. I remember my hands being laced through his hair and pulling it by its roots, his head buried between my thighs in the guest bedroom aboard the plane. From there we had christened the large shower on the plane, then the couch in the sitting area. It was a fun hour plane ride to say the least.

I pushed my body closer to him and he draped an arm around my midsection pulling me closer. "You talked in your sleep again last night." His low voice sent goosebumps down my spine.

I shook my head. "I didn't even dream last night." At least I didn't remember dreaming.

He leaned in and brushed a kiss against my shoulder, "Oh you definitely did, I'm gonna keep this one to myself though." I felt his smile against the bare skin on my shoulder.

Now I was very curious as to what I had said in my sleep. Lifting my head I met his eyes and found myself looking into two deep amber inkwells belonging to my fiance. "What did I say?" I let my right hand float along his torso, floating it slowly down his ribcage. My eyes followed my hands motions. His breath caught when I stopped at the V above his hips. A growl emitting from his throat.

I smirked and lifted my gaze, "What did I say?" I let my hand drift below the comforter and wrapped my fingers around his already erect shaft. A hiss passed his lips as I let my hand slide down and then back up. My eyes glued to his, I watched his plush lips part as he sucked in a breath, his eyes rolling backwards as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Just that you didn't want to wait." he rushed to words out, almost all in one breath.

I scrunched my eyebrows at him in confusion even though he couldn't see my face. "What? Didn't want to wait on what?" I continued my ministrations, slow and steady, taking my thumb and brushing over the small slit along the head of his cock, collecting the pre-cum there and using it as a lubricant.

Before he could protest or say anything further, I pulled the comforter away from our bodies, tossing it to the floor. I sat up on the bed, my knees against his ribcage. His eyes opening again and focusing on me. "You said you didn't want to wait to be Mrs. Solo."

As the words left his mouth, my heart throbbed and my brain to mouth filter flew out the door, "I don't."

Not wanting to dwell on the words right now, I leaned forward and wrapped my mouth around the head of his dick. Taking him all the way to the base, my nose touching the small patch of curls that rested there.

I slowly pulled myself back up his shaft, letting my tongue lie flat up his length as I worked my way up then slid my mouth back down. I did this repeatedly, going as slow as I possibly could. Drawing out the act as long as possible, drawing out his pleasure. 

"Fuuuck. If you don't stop I'm not going to be able to go for long like this Rey." His voice was shaky as he spoke.

I let his cock pop out of my mouth noisily. "Then fucking cum for me already." I said as I wrapped my lips back around him, this time adding my hand below them. Using it to twist in the opposite direction to give him more pleasure. I felt his hands on my head and raised my head into them, wanting his fingers buried in my hair.

He took my hint and pulled the hair tie out of my hair, gathering the hair himself and holding it tightly. Shoving my head down on his cock in the rhythm he wanted. "That's it, Rey. Take my cock baby. Show me."

Breathing deep through my nose, I fully relaxed my throat, allowing him to slide all the way into me. It was all it took for him to lose himself.

"Oh fuck." He growled the words, as his hands tightened and he rapidly pulled my head up and down, saliva poured from my mouth and tears stained my cheeks as he took his pleasure from me. My core clenching at how much he needed this, and at how willing he was taking it from me. I flicked my tongue along the bottom of his dick and he shuddered.

"Rey, I'm going to cum." He pushed my head down and I felt his cum shooting down the back of my throat. I desperately gasped for both air and attempted to swallow at the same time, wanting to please him. No, needing to please him. His hand wrapped in my hair disentangled itself and I sat up, staring at him. A smug smile on my face as I licked the corner of my mouth where his cum was still sitting.

I used my left index finger to wipe the other corner where I could feel his cum, collecting it on the tip of my finger and then licking it off. "Good morning, fiancé."

He grabbed my left hand and pulled it to his mouth, brushing his lips across the back of it. "Good morning,fiancé." He smiled at me and I swear it would have melted my panties, had I been wearing any. "You really don't want to wait?" 

I shook my head, "I don't see a reason to really Ben. I know how I feel about you. I mean this is all super fast, like INSANELY fast but I don't need a year long engagement to know how I feel about you. I know I love you. I know I want to be your wife. I don't need a dream to tell you that. I can tell you that one myself." I smiled at him broadly.

He launched himself from his spot on the bed, tackling me. His body pinned mine to the bed. "God, I don't really know what I did to deserve you Rey." His eyes were red rimmed, "I am so thankful for you." He leaned down and kissed me deeply, his right hand spreading the expanse of my face and throat.

His hand slid down, tracing along my breast, then stilled briefly. "You are literally everything I've ever wanted." He kissed me again. This time feather soft, his lips barely grazing mine. His hand drifting down my ribcage as he lifted his head from mine. He let his hand slip between my legs before he slid a finger between my folds.

A groan escaping his lips as soon as he found the moisture between them, "Rey, you're so wet for me." He pulled his finger out and ran it up and down my slit, spreading my own slickness around. "Do you know what this does to me, baby?"

I shook my head no, unable to talk. I couldn't think straight much less talk at this moment. I could only focus on how good his hand felt and the pleasure he was bringing me.

Until he stopped moving...leaving a finger inside of me, unmoving. I thrust my hips forward, willing him to move, and heard a small chuckle escape him. I slowly sat up, staring at him as he smirked at me from his spot in the bed.

"Problem, Future Mrs. Solo?" His eyes were alight with humor and desire. The grin on his face was one of sheer wickedness.

I let out a sigh. "Hmph, oh you mean like the fact that I just gave my future husband an amazing blow job and instead of taking care of his future wife he would rather tease her?" I made a sad face at him.

His grin turned into a full blown smile, "Who said it was an amazing blow job?"

I growled at him, grabbing a pillow beside me and launching it at his head. This caused him to yank his fingers from me and use that hand to block the oncoming object. A whine escaped my lips at the loss of his touch which of course didn't go unnoticed. "Rude ass." I muttered at him.

Ben laughed, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me back to him. "I love you, Rey. It wasn't an amazing blow job, it was fan-fucking-tastic. Now, scoot up this bed and let me take care of you." He said, as he grabbed my thighs and pushed my body forward in the bed in one smooth motion, setting himself between my legs.

He placed his lips on my hip bone, leaving a trail of kisses down to my pussy. As his tongue dipped into me, I arched my back lifting myself into him and his laughter reverberated against me. "My impatient girl." He said, lifting his head before lowering it again and licking my slit from bottom to top.

"Oh God." I said, grabbing the sheets on either side of me, scrunching them between my fingers as I squeezed them in my hands. Ben's tongue dipped into me and slid up my cunt, swirling around my clit before his lips wrapped around it sucking in pulsing rhythms. I felt his right hand trace along the inside of my thigh and then him slowly he slipped two fingers into me; my dripping juices greedily accepting his fingers.

As he slid his fingers out of me again he breathed out loudly, "You are soaking wet baby." And on his next stroke, he curled his fingers upwards, hitting that sweet spot that always set me on fire. My entire core clenched and he paused, "You like that?" I nodded rapidly and he didn't move. I knew what he wanted and I smiled before I spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Solo, I like it very much when you shove your fingers in my cunt like that and suck on my clit." I stared down my body at him. His eyes were dilated before but I could have sworn they just went from a deep shade of brown to an intense dark black almost instantly. He let out a sound that reminded me of a feral beast as he leaned back down and wrapped his mouth around my clit, his tongue assaulting the nub while his fingers began their ministrations within me again.

I writhed beneath him as he fucked me with his hand and mouth. Slowly and deliberate with each stroke of his hand. He knew what he was doing to my body. He was dragging this out on purpose. He wanted to bring me as close to the edge without sending me over as he could.

_FUCKER._

"Ben," I moaned his name. "I'm so close, please baby." His low chuckle vibrated against me and was almost enough to send me over the edge itself. He picked up his pace with his fingers, shoving them into me harder, deeper. Slamming them into the perfect spongy spot within me as his tongue flicked across the hyper-sensative bundle of nerves. I saw white. The orgasm slammed into me and my hips bucked into him as I rode it out. He slowed his movements allowing me to come back down with him.

"Fuck." I groaned the word. "You're so fucking good at that. I'm marrying you for that alone." I laughed loudly as his head whipped up from between my legs, a devilish smirk across his face. He lowered his mouth and sucked hard on my very overstimulated clit causing me to cry out from the sensation. He lifted his head just as quickly as he had put it down.

His one sided smirk still stuck to his face, his eyes now more honeyed in color, he crawled up my body. "Is that the only reason you're marrying me?" I shook my head side to side, my smile spread across my face.

_I was going to marry this stunning man. I was going to marry Ben fucking Solo._

"I mean, you have a nice cock too." I laughed through the words. Unable to help myself, as my hand reached between us and cupped him. His eyes were alight with humor. I could get so lost in this man. He was everything I ever wanted, no needed, and didn't even know it.

He leaned down and kissed me softly before he let his lips float down and graze my ear, "That's fine. I'm just marrying you because you have the nicest tits of anyone I've ever met." I shoved him off of me and quickly switched our positions, straddling him.

Looking down at him like this, his hair spread around his face on the pillow he looked so happy, so at ease. Moments like this, I wanted them etched in my brain for all eternity. "Luke Benjamin Solo, I agreed to marry you because you make me feel like I'm the only woman in the world, not just the room. You look at me like I've hung the fucking moon. I can't even believe you're real ninety percent of the time." I shook my head at him in disbelief before continuing. "You are the embodiment of everything I've always needed in a partner but didn't know it, you are strong and witty. You push me to make myself better all the while giving me the tools to make myself better in my career. I can't think of a single person in this world who would be a better partner for me." I leaned forward and kissed him.

He groaned and pulled my bottom lip into his mouth before letting it go with a small _pop_. "Rey, you fucking goddess. I love you." As I pulled back, I noticed his eyes were shining with unshed tears. I leaned back down and he closed them as I placed a kiss over each one. The tears rolling from the corners of each eye. I kissed each one away as it fell.

"You are mine." I said softly to him. "Always."

He nodded beneath me, his arms coming up and encircling my waist, pulling me down to him. He held me like this for a long while. Just the two of us in our cocoon of safety within the hotel walls.

"And you are mine, forever." He said as my head laid on his shoulder.

_Forever. Even that didn't seem like long enough._

Two hours later we were both dressed and heading to our meeting with Caroline, she had gotten the part but tomorrow was our last day here in London. We had a business lunch with her today to discuss what the next few months would look like for her before we head back to the States. Once in the car I shot Rose a text, they would already be on the plane back to New York but that in-air WiFi was a nice touch on Harrison's part.

Me:  
9:15 A.M.  
Hey!! So...I'm sure you already know since I'm like 99% sure Finn helped Ben in this but...I'm engaged!!!!!!!

Rose:  
9:15 A.M.  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, Ben threatened to murder anyone who said anything. Love you I am so happy though. Your ring is fucking stunning.

Me:  
9:16 A.M.  
Of course you saw my ring before me. LOL. I love it. I feel like it's not real, like none of this is real. Rose, I'm scared someone is going to show up and tell me he isn't mine and none of this is real. 

Rose:  
9:20 A.M.  
Rey, it's real. You deserve this. Let yourself enjoy it. You deserve to be happy. You always take care of everyone else's happiness first. This time you get to be happy and I'm ecstatic for you. I love you. Have a fun last day in London and I'll see you back in New York tomorrow.

Me:  
9:21 A.M.  
I love you too. You're the best sister I could have ever asked for, Also... You know you're my maid of honor right?

Rose:  
9:22 A.M.  
EEEEEEEK! Of course I will be! 

"What's that huge grin on your face for?" Ben's voice washed over me as he reached down and laced his fingers through mine. I set my phone in my lap and looked over at him, smiling.

"Rose just said she would be my maid of honor." I grinned at him, crinkling my nose up in the process. He squeezed my hand lightly, "Oh? Already asking people to stand beside you while you marry me? How quick are we doing this baby?" His tone was suddenly serious I realized, and I wondered if maybe I was now rushing him.

I briefly let my emotions flash across my face apparently because he immediately lifted our joined hands to his mouth and brushed a light kiss across my knuckles, his eyes showing me nothing but adoration. "I umm, hadn't thought about a timeline yet. But I don't know really. What are you thinking?" I asked, as I angeled my body towards him on the seat.

He traced his thumb across mine before he spoke, "Rey, it's completely up to you. I would literally marry you today. I don't need anything fancy, but if you want something fancy I'll spend a million dollars and televise it. I don't fucking care. I'll do whatever you want. You wanna leave here and fly to Vegas? We can do that. I just want you to know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I plan to be here for as long as you keep me."

_Melt. All of me is a fucking puddle now._

"Well I guess it's a good thing I plan to keep you forever." I smiled up at him. "I haven't really thought about what I want wedding wise. I don't have a lot of family really. So we could keep it small on my side. What about your family?"

Pain flashed across his face. "I don't speak to my parents. Ever since Rachel I cut all ties to my past life, honestly. Cathy is the closest thing to family I have and she is my ex-best friend's mom." He scoffed. "God, I'm a fucking asshole."

"You're not an asshole Ben. You're still hanging on to grief. Sometimes it's ok to let the past die." I let my eyes meet his.

He repeated my words back to me, testing them on his lips, "Let the past die, hm." He looked lost deep in thought.

I let him sit quietly and think the rest of the car ride while I played Words with Friends on my phone one handed. My other hand linked in his oversized one, looking dwarfed by it. I glanced down at our interlaced fingers, thinking about how much had changed in only seven days. Seven days ago, I had been pinned against an elevator wall and fucked senseless by this man, today he was my fiancé.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT._  
  



	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Lunch with Caroline went smoothly, her and I chatted our way through our appetizers before she noticed the ring on my finger. Her eyes forming into slits when she finally spotted it. "Um, excuse me ma'am. That's one hell of a rock on your hand. I didn't know you were engaged?" She stared me down, expecting some answers.

I laughed lightly, giving a side eyed glance towards Ben who sat next to me. A blush crept up my cheeks, Caroline had yet to put two and two together that Ben and I were more than business partners. "Yep. I'm officially off the market." I beamed at her.

"Wow that's amazing! Congratulations. Is this new? I think I would have noticed that at one of the cocktail parties we've had over the weekend. Also, I haven't seen you with anyone other than..." her words trailed off, her mouth forming an 'o' as the pieces finally fell into place. "Dude, you bagged _him_?" Her eyebrows were almost touching her forehead.

Ben coughed beside me trying to contain his laughter and my laughter was uncontrolled as I spoke. "I mean when you put it like that, I guess yea I did." I reached under the table and laced my fingers with his. Ben glanced down at me and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"I need something stronger than water for you two together this morning. I'm heading to the bar. Gossip away." He kissed my forehead and walked to the bar across the restaurant all the while Caroline stared at me with her mouth hanging open.

As soon as Ben left the table Caroline's focus was on me, "Spill it."

Smiling, I grinned at her and flagged our waiter, "I need a bottle of Chardonnay, something local please." I ordered from him once he approached, he made quick work of it and returned with two glasses and a bottle of Chardonnay which he poured for me to taste.

I swirled the small amount around my glass before I slowly pulled it into my mouth, letting it wash over my palate. Taking in the flavors of pear and apples as it hit my tongue. Nodding to the server I approved the wine and he poured a glass for both of us.   
  
"Well, so yea, Ben and I are obviously engaged." I laughed.

She snorted. "Yea, No fucking shit. I've been trying to sleep with that man for three years, how in the fuck did you you manage to get him to sleep with you much less ask you to marry him?" I choked on the wine I was sipping, setting my glass on the table.

"Well, honestly it happened rather fast." I said, smiling. "We didn't plan on this happening obviously but we hit it off and found we have a whole lot more in common that we expected and one thing led to another, and here we are. He proposed last night." She reached for my hand, wanting to see my ring. I extended my left hand to her placing it in hers. She turned my hand and examined it.   
"Well, hot damn. Congratulations woman. I, for one, am jealous as fuck." She smiled broadly, nodding proudly at me. "Wear that fucker with pride, that man is no joke, _HUNTED_ by women in this industry, multiple women in film have said they have switched to this firm just to try to be placed with him at a chance to see if there is spark. Protect what's yours girl." Caroline spoke from a genuine place, I could see that by looking at her. She wasn't trying to threaten me, but warn me of what was to come in the future.

I wrapped my hand around hers, enveloping it. "Thank you." I meant it too. I was beginning to consider her a friend. She was indeed someone I wanted on my side. I released her hand and reached for my glass. "To your new role and to me apparently protecting what's mine." I said with a small laugh. She raised her glass clinking it to mine.   
  
Ben had apparently been watching us from the bar and returned to us shortly after our toast, pulling out his chair and sliding into the seat with a quick smile at Caroline.

She raised her glass towards Ben, "Welcome back, it would appear I owe you a congratulations." She nodded at him as he sunk into his chair.   
  
He reached for my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. "Thank you, Caroline. I feel like the luckiest bastard in the room." Caroline snorted.   
  
"I mean have you seen her, Ben? Of fucking course you are." She let out a laugh and Ben shrugged his shoulders in agreement. I shook my head at the two of them. "I can't take you two anywhere."

The rest of lunch passed smoothly. We were able to make sure Caroline understood her contract on the film and went over the filming schedule with her. She was looking at a full eight months in Sussex. The firm would help her find a flat and we would also assign her a rep here to handle her publicity. She wasn't having it. She demanded that I continue to manage her portfolio even if it meant working it remotely from New York and having to travel back and forth. Hell she even offered me an additional five percent commission on deals to stay on with her.

As we left the restaurant Caroline surprised me by pulling me into a hug as we went to leave, not a quick one armed hug but a full on deep embrace. "I'm so thankful to have found you." She beamed at me when she released me. "Ah, stop trying to make me cry." I said as she smiled warmly at me.   
  
Her bodyguard led her to their vehicle and they pulled off, Ben and I walked the short distance to our waiting vehicle and he let our driver know to head back to the hotel. We again traveled in comfortable silence for most of the car ride, our fingers intertwined. As I saw the hotel coming into view I slid my phone into my purse, Ben let out a small chuckle.   
  
"What's so funny Mr. Solo?" I quipped at him, glancing up from my purse. My thoughts stuck on the countless work emails I had just scrolled through for the fifteen minute car ride.

He was staring out the window, a small smile splayed across his mouth. "I was just thinking how much things have changed in a short amount of time. Cathy is gonna shit herself when we come into work on Wednesday." His eyes met mine and I swear they actually sparkled with delight.

I brushed my thumb across his, "You know, you could call her. Maybe tell her? She would probably like that." I smiled meekly at him. I could see him playing with the idea in his head, rolling it around.

"Yea, I might." He finally said, nodding to no one in particular. He squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry, can you do me a favor?" He leaned forward speaking to the driver. "Can you change our destination?"

I eyed Ben, curious what he was up to now and unfamiliar with the address he had just provided our driver. "Where are we going?"

"Ma'am, I don't believe I've taken you sightseeing in London and it's our last full day here." One side of his mouth picked up in a crooked half smile and I melted against him. We had been so busy with all of the events we had to attend we really hadn't done any of the tourist things London had to offer at all.

We started with Buckinham Palace, Ben being an absolute mess and standing beside the Queen's Guard and making faces while I snapped photos. He was under the impression that they couldn't speak. Imagine his surprise when right before his fourth photo the gentleman asked him to please stop before he removed his legs. I couldn't contain my laughter and the Queen's Guard had a small smirk before returning to his stoic face. The photo will definitely be framed and go on the wall in my apartment.

After that we headed to the London Eye and took the massive lift for a turn. Checking out the Thames from high above. It was so cool to be able to see so much of the city from a birds eye view, all while wrapped in Ben's arms standing on the eye overlooking so much.

Our last stop of the day was the Tower of London, where the crown jewels are held. We walked through and my jaw was literally on the floor for most of the tour. I had never seen so many insanely colored gemstones in my life. Much less in the same room. One blue sapphire in particular caught my eye, it was shaped like a tear drop and set in a halo of diamonds in a necklace. It looked just like the necklace Ben had recently given me except mine was a tanzanite. I turned to him, "You bought me a knock off!" I laughed jokingly.

"Actually, read the description." His gaze shifted to the board in front of the glass display.

**The Queen's Tear-**

**This 4.5 carat sapphire was originally worn by Queen Elizabeth the First. It has since been reset into the halo setting it now resides in. It is meant to represent the Virgin Queen, showing her strength and loyalty to the crown through the halo of diamond surrounding it. Usually, the wearer of the necklace has gained the trust and love of the gifter. In this case, the commonwealth. The necklace design has become popular amongst those showing commitment in British history.**

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Turning to Ben, I threw my arms around him. Even when I didn't know how romantic he was being, he was a fucking sap.   
  
_I loved him so fucking much._

"Whoa there tiger." He smiled at me broadly, leaning down and brushing a light kiss across my lips. "We are in public and I make no promises not to drag you into a dimly lit hallway if you keep pressing your body up against mine." His roguish features looked so handsome as the light filtered through the castles windows.

I lifted a brow at him, "Then you better get your future wife back to our hotel, because the way things are going, I'm going to pin you against a display case and we're going to get arrested in London." My eyes slid up the entire length of this body slowly before I drug them back down.

 _Fuck, the man was so broad. And so, MINE_.

My mind screamed the word at me. I reached for his hand, yanking it hard as I pulled him towards the exit. "Now." I said. The deep growl that emanated from his throat did nothing to control the rage of hormones that were now coursing through my body.

As we passed a small corridor, I felt my own arm being yanked backward, the sudden movement catching me off guard and I stumbled into him. As he pushed me up against the wall in the darkened hallway. "Fuck, I'm so glad you're in a dress." He reached beneath my dress, his hand floating to my hips to yank down my panties.

His eyes flying to mine and his breathing turning ragged the second he realized I wasn't wearing any. "You fucking dirty girl." He purred in my ear as his fingers slammed into my cunt. He wasn't worried about himself at this moment. His relentless strokes made that very clear. This was a fast finger fuck to get me off.

"That's right, Ben. I'm your dirty girl. Make me cum baby." I echoed his words back to him and his thumb pressed into my clit. His mouth coming down on mine. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, letting it taste him. The peppermint that always lingered on his tongue was there, and I smiled to myself. "Mm." I moaned into his mouth as he found the spot just inside of me that always sent me over the edge.   
  
He pulled his mouth from me, placing a hand over my mouth, shaking his head, his eyes darkening. "Ah, ah. Quiet girls get to cum. Are you a quiet girl?" He asked me ominously. I nodded rapidly. His other hand was still sliding in and out of me slowly. He picked up the pace now, and my eyes widened. I could feel the wave approaching my body. My body tensing, the moisture between my thighs dripping down his fingers.

My orgasm washed over me and I slumped into his shoulder, the violent sobs escaping my mouth absorbed by the fabric of his shirt. "Oh, God. Oh, Fuck. Shit. Ben." He pulled his fingers from me. His hand that was on my mouth circling around my waist. The other, dripping with my cum, held down by his side.   
  
Finally I stood, straightening myself. "Well, ok then." I chuckled lightly. "I'm good. You good?" I gave him a once over, noticing the large bulge in the front of his dark washed jeans. I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth, worrying it. The growl that ripped from his throat enough to make me release it immediately and snap my gaze back to his.   
  
"Not good then?" I asked, my lust filled eyes glued to his as he pulled the hand still covered in my cum to his mouth. I shuddered as I watched him pull one finger into between his lips and suck the clear sticky liquid from it.

_Dead. I am fucking dead. My heart has officially stopped beating._

His eyebrow arched and he slipped the other two fingers into his mouth, releasing a moan as he sucked them clean. "You taste fucking delicous." He said, his amber eyes wickedly meeting mine. The smugness in them is almost too much to handle.   
  
"God, I get to keep you?" I quipped to him, leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Both his arms wrapped around my waist, while mine looped up and around his neck.   
  
"Ahem. I'm so sorry. Sir, Ma'am. I'm going to have to ask you to move along." The heavily accented voice carried from the hallway entrance. My face turned scarlet as I pulled away from Ben.

_Oh God, Imagine if they had come around a few minutes earlier._

Ben took the lead, "Ah, apologize sir, We just got engaged yesterday. Can't seem to keep her off me." The two men exchanged knowing glances and the guard gave Ben a nod before turning and walking away. I stepped on Ben's foot, purposefully.

"Ouch!" He said, lifting his foot away quickly. Staring at me and taking a step back. "What was that for?" He scowled at me and I raised my brows at him.

  
"Really, no ideas Ben?" I sassed him walking towards him, hands on my hips. He put his hands in the air, "Ok, ok, I'll go tell him it was my fault too, damn woman." He chuckled, starting towards the security guard. I reached out grabbing his wrist.   
  
He turned cocking an eyebrow at me, "What now? What did I do wrong?" His voice was almost a whine. I couldn't help the laugh that was threatening to break from the surface. "You just threw me straight under the bus to that guard!"

"I said I would go tell him it was me too!" He looked at me incredulously. I rolled my eyes at him, dramatically. "That's not even the point." I laughed at him. "For being so smart, you sure can be dumb sometimes. Come here." I extended my hand to him. "Sorry I stomped on your foot."

He eyed me from the corner of his eye as he put his hand in mine, "Freaking mastodon, what do you have in your shoes? Bricks?" I snorted at him, shaking my head as we walked hand in hand out of the stone castle.

We ended up having dinner at a small quiet outdoor restaurant along the Thames. It was the epitome of romance down to real candles on the tables and all. I felt extremely underdressed but Ben assured me they were used to tourists coming in dressed like us all the time. He ordered us a bottle of red wine to start our meal and we quickly got lost in conversation. Before I even realized it, we were ordering desert and coffee, well, decaf coffee anyway.

"Oh, my God." I moaned as I slid the fork out of my mouth, "Fuck me, Ben. You have to try this." He smirked at me from across the table, watching me inhale the chocolate cake before picking up his own fork and cutting it at the corner on his side. Slowly he lifted the cake to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the warm chocolate cake covered in melted caramel. A small groan leaving his throat. His eyes popped open. "Fuck."

  
He grabbed the plate and slid it towards himself, flicking my fork towards me and off the plate. "My cake now, sorry." I flagged our waiter before Ben had even looked up. "Another slice of this please." The waiter smiled and nodded, Ben's eyes slid up from the cake a wicked smile across his face.

"Did you just order more cake?" I nodded.

"That might be the best damn cake I've ever had in my life." I said, "This one is mine too, I'm not sharing." I shrugged as I leaned back in the chair sipping my coffee, watching him finish off the first slice of cake. You would never guess we had just eaten a full course dinner.

A few moments later our server appeared with our second slice of cake and two fresh forks. "Oh, we only need one fork. This one is mine." I smiled at him sweetly, flashing a devilish grin at Ben as I picked up the fresh fork from the plate in front of me, our server walking off with the second one. I cut the cake and slid a bite into my mouth as he watched. His eyes dilated as the fork crossed my lips. "Ben, you think they do wedding cakes?"   
  
He sat up quickly at my words, whatever trance I had been holding him in broken. "Oh my goodness. You're a genius. He stood up. I'll be back." While I had been kidding, it was very evident Ben was not. He carved a path through the restaurant working his way to the front of it.

I kept an eye on him as he eventually began speaking with an older gentleman who looked to be in his mid-sixties.   
  
He and Ben shared a quick handshake, Ben gave him his business card and walked away smiling. I was pretty sure I had a wedding cake. "Well?" I looked up at him as he approached our table."   
  
"No dice on wedding cakes, however, he's been looking for a business partner in the states to open a bakery in the city. So we might have a wedding cake after all." He winked at me.   
  
My jaw was hanging open slightly, "So wait a second, are you saying you are going to consider helping this guy, you just met, open a bakery solely so you can have this cake for our wedding cake?"

_Fucking idiot._

Ben snorted, "Do I look like I have the word _DUMBASS_ tattooed across my forehead?   
  
_Don't answer that, Don't answer that._

No, I'm going to research it like I would any other business deal. If it's a good opportunity I'll meet with a board of advisors and we will discuss what kind of funding we can allocate to this. So, once we can get him a business plan drafted we can get that ball rolling." He smiled at me like this was something he did every day. Then it hit me, it was something he did every day.

We came from such different lifestyles. It was so mind boggling sometimes. "Oh. Ok. That works, I guess."

_Really glad I didn't answer that dumbass question now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update for this fic will be Monday the July 13th :)


	33. A BRIEF PAUSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note to Reader’s

Heyyyyy there beautiful Reylo lovers. 🤗 Just popping in with a quick update for you here. I plan to take a small break from Going Up. Likely just a few weeks while I work on a writing challenge I have entered to hone my skills as a writer and hopefully help me continue to bring you more content moving forward. ❤️ 

Rey and Ben’s story is far from over, in fact it’s just getting started so please HANG IN THERE with me. 

In the meantime, feel free to read one of the many shorts I will be posting as part of that challenge! 

Have a dream story you want to see me write as a short? Drop me a prompt via twitter, tumblr, or even right here in the comments. 🤗

Twitter: @LeeMarieFics   
Tumblr: @LeeMarieFics


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, LOVELIES!!!! I am bacccccccccccck! Thank you so so much for your patience as I have taken a hiatus from this fic that is my first love. I have had some real-life stuff going on that has really impacted how this story was coming out, and I hated the way Ben and Rey were coming out each time I sat down to write. I have FINALLY gotten back in my groove with them and really hope you guys enjoy these next few chapters! <3

The trip home was uneventful, well as uneventful as Ben would allow it to be that is. I slept for most of our extremely early morning flight out of Heathrow, and by the time we landed at JFK, it was only noon on Tuesday, New York time. We exited our plane and picked up our luggage before heading to meet Michael, Ben’s driver, who was waiting for us just outside the baggage claim. 

As soon as he spotted the two of us, he made a beeline for us,” Mr. Solo, please let me take your bags,” he said, trying to retrieve the bags I held after Ben was quick to wave him off. I allow him to take the larger of the two from me, and he smiles warmly at me. 

” Thank you,” I said, and he smiled at me as he opened the back hatch of the Audi. Ben handed him the rest of our luggage, and we loaded into the SUV. 

Once in the backseat, Ben pulled me into the center and I buckled up. His hand wove into mine, and I laid my head on his shoulder. A few moments later, he was shaking me awake as he was opening the car door. 

” Rey, babe, we’re at my apartment.” he smiled over at me, and I grinned at him, my eyelids heavy. I shook my head, trying to shake the sleep away before I slid out of the seat behind him. He pulled me into a tight hug and nuzzled into my neck.” l love you.”

_Melt. My whole fucking body just melted_. 

I leaned back and looked up at him,” Ben Solo, I love you too.” Pressure was building behind my eyes; I blinked, hoping to avoid the tears I could feel about to fall—the exhaustion of travel combined with my love for this man as overwhelming my senses. 

Almost like he could feel the tension rolling off of me, he pulled his hands to my shoulders, leaning me back so he could look into my eyes,” You ok?” 

His concern for me was my tipping point; The tears I had been holding began to fall. I nodded and leaned forward again, snuggling my head into his vast expanse of a chest.” I am, I’m just exhausted and overwhelmed.” 

He rubbed his strong arms along my back before he brought one to my chin, tilting it up to him.” Let’s get you upstairs and out of these clothes so you can sleep.” 

I nodded, pulling away, but lacing my fingers through his, Frank spotted us and was quick to greet us.” Mr. Solo, it’s good to have you back, and Rey, you look more gorgeous than ever...wait a minute, is that an engagement ring?” His eyes flew between my eyes and Ben’s in delight. 

I smiled at him and nodded. He practically jumped with excitement.” Congratulations, Ben!” He dropped all formality and hugged Ben, who smiled broadly. 

” Did you just call me Ben?” He chuckled; his arms still wrapped around the young man who tensed briefly.” I’ve been asking you to call me Ben for four years, and all it took was me getting engaged. Go figure.” He released him from the hug, his smile wide. 

Frank turned to me,” Well, let’s see that skating rink, we all know that he didn’t spare any expense for you.” I laughed, holding out my hand so he could see the cushion-cut solitaire. He let a long whistle,” Whew, he did well.” Frank smiled at me, releasing my hand, and I nodded in delight. 

I looked over at Ben, my eyes full of adoration for the man I love so much,” Yes, he did.” 

Frank grabbed our luggage, and we followed him to the elevator; he swiped his keycard, then lift started to move. Ben leaned down his mouth just barely grazing my ear as his arm wrapped around my waist, his hand settling on my hip. “When I get you upstairs, I fully intend to strip you naked and eat your pussy, so don’t think just because you’re tired I’m not going to take care of you.” His words were soft, barely audible even to me as he whispered them against the back of my ear and into my hair. 

My entire body shuddered at his words, and I tried my best to seem unaffected as the lift ascended to the penthouse. Once it glides to a stop and the doors open, Frank turns to us with a wide smile, “You two enjoy your evening and Congratulations again. I’m so happy someone finally convinced this man to settle down.” He chuckled as we exited, before he hit the button on the panel, causing the elevator doors shut. 

Once we were finally alone inside the foyer, Ben wasted no time scooping me up as I kicked off my shoes. My laughter echoed against the walls of his lofty apartment. “Why are you wearing clothes?” He murmured into my neck as he nuzzled into it, walking us down the hallway. I grinned as I leaned up and caught his lips with my own. Sliding my tongue across his bottom lip, seeking entry, which he happily provided. I was languid with my kisses, leisurely swiping my tongue against his. Any time he tried to deepen the kiss, I pulled back. 

Finally, he broke, a growl emanating from his chest as we walked into the master bedroom. “I think it’s time you paid for what you did to me in London.” His wicked smile against my mouth was full of promise, and the heat in my core spread. 

I let out a husky laugh, “Oh, please elaborate.” 

He did so by gently tossing me onto his bed. I landed with a soft, _thud_ on the mattress as he crawled up the bed right behind me, like a panther stalking its prey. I scrambled quickly up the bed before he grabbed my wrists, pinned them above my head, and used his body weight to hold me in place. “Future Mrs. Solo, I’m about to tie you to my bed and fuck you senseless. Are you ok with that?” His typically honey eyes were pitch black, and I could only nod. 

_Sir, you can do whatever the fuck you want._

He smiled, “Say it out loud, I need to hear you say it.” 

I swallowed, as every bit of moisture in my mouth had left. “Ben, I want you to tie me up and fuck me,” I said breathlessly. 

He groaned out loud as the words left my mouth. He left the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom. He stopped right as he was about to enter it and turned to look at me. “Strip I’ll be right back, I want you completely naked on that bed when I return.” With that, he turned and walked into the bathroom. 

I’m not sure what part of me snapped first, my primal instincts, or my brain. Everything went hazy as I nodded and stepped off the bed, stripping off the jeans and t-shirt I had been wearing and then my bra and panties. Ben and I had spoken about doing this on the plane ride home before I had passed out; apparently, he had been thinking about it since. I smiled to myself as I laid in the bed waiting for him. 

_Ben Solo was going to be my husband, and soon he was going to tie me to his bed and fuck me senseless._

I heard his footsteps exiting the bathroom, and I looked up. He was wearing a pair of black Nike sweats and nothing else, carrying a thick black rope that was at least twenty meters long. He paused as he walked back into the room, taking me in. “Fuck, that’s a view that I’ll never get tired of seeing.” His voice sounded rough as he spoke, and it made me clench with anticipation. 

I tapped the bed with my hand, and he smiled, “Oh no princess, today I’m in charge. Remember, this is your retribution for London.” He winked at me as he stalked forward, and moisture flooded between my thighs. “This is for not talking to me before bringing someone into our bed, although a fun surprise, it should have been a conversation.” He approached the bed and leveled me with a look. A sober look that told me he was, in fact, very serious at this moment.

I tilted my head to the side, “You seemed to have enjoyed yourself just fine if I recall, _Sir._ ” I sarcastically added the title, and his nostrils flared in arousal as his pupils blew wider. Taking a mental note of it, I pushed him further. “In fact, I would say you rather enjoyed watching me licking her pussy while you fucked me.” I raised a brow at him in question, “Did you not, _Sir_?” 

He pulled in a deep breath, “Fuck, I don’t think you’re listening. Maybe you need more than to just be tied up and not in control while I fuck you.” He set the rope down on the nightstand and grabbed the armchair from the corner of the room, pulling it towards the bed before sitting in it. “Come here.” He motioned me towards him with one finger. 

I obeyed, slowly sliding my legs over the side of the bed and planting them on the floor; I took one step before I heard it, “Ah, I think maybe you should crawl.” I looked at him and our eyes locked. His were dark, and there was an air of dominance in them I had never seen in them before that said, ‘trust me.’ Still, there was also the conversation on the plane home where he told me if I was ever uncomfortable to just say red, and we would stop. I wanted to do this. Honestly, letting go felt kind of freeing. 

I dropped to my knees, and he sucked in a breath, almost like he couldn’t believe I had done it. A wicked smile spread over my lips as my palms touched the hardwoods below my palms. I looked up and met his eyes, they were raging with lust. “Crawl?” I said the word softly, and he nodded, but I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed in anticipation. I began crawling towards him as he shifted in the chair, my eyes always focused on his.

Once I was directly in front of him, I sat up on my knees in front of him and waited looking down at my hands. “Rey, stand up and bend over my lap. I’m going to spank you five times before I tie you up. This is for not talking to me clearly about your intent to invite someone into our bed. Do you understand?” Shuddering, I stood and bent over his lap. 

_Fuckkkkkkk._

“Yes, I understand you’re going to spank me for not talking to you clearly before inviting someone into our bed,” I repeated it back to him because I know it’s what he wants right now. Still, I purposely left off the number of spankings. I smirked to myself as I placed my hands around his ankles.

The warmth of his body radiated against mine. I instinctively reacted to it, wanting to be as close to him as possible. I felt his silent laughter against me and rolled my eyes. “How many times am I going to spank you?” He asked as he ran a hand from the base of my neck to my ass. 

I sucked in a breath, “Five.” As the word left my mouth, his hand left my skin and was brought back down. 

**Smack.** His hand landed with a solid sting against my exposed ass. 

“ONE.”

“Good Girl.” He cooed the words at me as caressed the tender flesh he had just welted, soothing it only briefly before leaving it bereft of his touch. 

**Smack.**

“TWO.” 

“Yes.” His hand rubbed my ass in a circular motion calming the sting, then it was gone again.

**Smack.**

“THREE.” 

He didn’t speak this time, just rubbed the point of contact briefly then resumed his ministrations. 

**Smack.**

“ _FOUUURR”_ I moaned it out as the pleasure and pain radiated through my body. His hand didn’t come down to soothe me; instead, he quickly slammed into me again with a final blow. 

**SMACK.**

“FIVE.” I panted as both of his hands began caressing my ass. His fingers slowly spreading my ass cheeks apart and teasing the small pink puckered flesh there. I tensed, and he felt my body stiffen, “Relax baby, let me make you feel good. Trust me, ok?” 

Still bent over his knees and vulnerable, I chose to trust him, remembering our conversation on the plane about how, if ever I wanted to stop when we were trying new things, all I had to do was say so, and he would. I nodded, and he leaned down, kissing my shoulder blade. “Say it, baby.” He said the words against my skin, and I felt the goosebumps ripple across my flesh there. 

A shudder rippled through my body, and my pussy clenched, “You can continue.” I moaned as his hands gripped my ass again, tighter this time; his fingers digging in deeper than before around my curves before he released my ass and gave it a very light tap. 

“Stand up.” He said as he started to stand, forcing me to rise with him. His hands guiding me towards the bed, where he pushed my chest into the comforter. I laughed as he dropped to his knees behind me. “What no rope after all?” My laughter faded quickly as his tongue slide across the lips of my cunt and across the small tight opening of my ass. 

Fuck. 

The sensation sent waves of pleasure through my entire body, and I sucked in a deep lungful of air as his hand slid up the inside of my thigh. His tongue gently beginning to prod at the puckered opening. The warmth and slickness of it felt foreign, but oh so fucking amazing at the same time. I relaxed my body into him and was greeted by a moan from him as his tongue slid into my asshole. I was immediately overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure I had never known before at the sensation. 

His hand that had been resting just inside my thigh moved up and brushed my clit. My body began to hum at the dual locations of pleasure being given, unable to focus equally on both. I moaned and rocked against his tongue, and it pushed deeper inside of my ass. He groaned, pulling his tongue away, causing me to whine at the loss. The small chuckle he let out did not go unnoticed. 

“Ah, someone likes it.” He drug his finger from clit through the folds of my cunt, thrusting it into my pussy. I rocked back onto it, seeking the pleasure it could provide me, but he pulled it away as quickly as he had given it. He pulled my juices from my cunt and swirled them around my tight asshole before he began pushing his thumb into me. I moaned and pushed back, seeking the same pressure and feeling his tongue had given me. 

I was not disappointed when I rocked back and was filled with a deep warmth in my ass that was stretching me. He used his other hand to play with my clit before he slid two fingers inside of me. Letting me begin to move against him at my own pace. “Fuck.” The words came from behind me as I pushed back his all the way onto his thumb, sliding it all the way into me. “Baby, you’re so fucking good.” 

I let out a low groan. “I need more, Ben, please.” 

“OH, FUCK.” He bit off the curse, slowly sliding his thumb out me and pushing two fingers in instead. I heard the sound of a bottle cap open and then felt the cold liquid as he coated his fingers in lube. It was instantly the most insanely pleasurable sensation Ben had given me. I thrust back on his hand again this time more quickly, moaning at the feeling. He started moving his fingers in and out while stroking my clit with his other hand, bringing me closer to the edge. 

I let out a whine, “I’m so close. Can I cum? Please?” 

He stood slowly leaning over my body, his hand never leaving my ass. Leaning down beside my ear, he whispered, “Baby, do you think you can take my cock?” 

_Oh, God. Please Yes. Please let me._

I nodded before I finally spoke, “Yes, Sir.” This time, there was no sarcasm in my voice—only pure adoration and respect. I wanted anything he could give me. My body shuddered again at the thought of him owning me in every possible way. Derek had tried this once. Ben didn’t know that. I wasn’t going to tell him. He TRIED, he didn’t succeed; that time. I would tell him later, I wanted to give this to Ben. This is how it’s supposed to be, I loved this man unconditionally. 

Standing behind me, he slowly slid his fingers out of me, and I felt his cock run through the slick of my pussy. I thrust myself backward, and he pulled away, slapping my ass. I moaned, relishing the heat of the blow against my already sensitive skin. “You need to stay still, do you understand?” He growled from behind me. 

I nodded and relaxed my head, letting it fall into the comforter. He ran his hand across my ass again, slowly. He caressed the welted curves before moving his hands to spread my cheeks again, lining his cock up with my ass. I heard the lid of the lube open again, and I lifted my head, turning to look at him, my jaw falling open slightly at the sight before my eyes. Ben was stroking his lube-covered cock directly above my ass in one hand, staring back at me. 

“See something you like?” He asked with a smirk, and I couldn’t help but smile. “As a matter of fact, I do. So much so I’m gonna marry him.” I let my eyes roam his naked body over my shoulder before he leaned forward and put a hand on my head and shoved it down into the comforter. “Shhhhh.” He said as he prodded my ass with his cock. My body tensed again, and I had to remind myself of how good it felt once he was inside of me with his fingers. 

I relaxed and let him push into me just a bit. Blinding pain shot through me. “Yellow.” The word flew from my mouth, and Ben froze immediately, unmoving. 

“What do you need from me at this moment, baby?” Ben asked, his concern pouring through the question. 

I shook my head, unable to answer immediately, and he started to withdraw. I flung a hand behind me and grabbed his hips, holding him in place. “Stay, just go slow; it’s felt so good so far, you’re just...so big.” I sighed, knowing I had just stroked his ego. 

In pure Ben Solo form, I felt his dick twitch slightly in my ass, and I laughed. He drew in a sharp breath, and I chuckled. 

_Good, serves you right fucker._

Feeling a bit more relaxed, I lifted my head back up. “I think I’m good now, baby.” I turned, meeting his gaze, and he nodded, straightening behind me and pushing himself further inside of me. Once the head of his cock pushed all the way inside of me, pure ecstasy washed over me as he began fucking me. 

His hands dug into my hips, sure to leave bruises in their wake come tomorrow. I moaned and rocked my body in rhythm with his. The motion causing what felt like a million new nerves to come alive in my body. “Fuck, Ben!” I could feel my orgasm, so close to pushing over the edge. ‘I’m about to cum.” I moaned, thrusting back hard on his cock.” He reached down between our bodies and rubbed my clit as he fucked my ass. 

“I want you to be my good girl and come all over my cock, baby.” I fell apart, my orgasm a blinding warm light surging through my body. It was so much more intense than anything I had ever felt before. As I was coming down from it, he slowly thrust into me a few more times before finding his own climax, murmuring praises in my ear as he slipped his cock from me. 

I winced at the sudden emptiness, Ben leaned forward and kissed my shoulder before rolling me over on the bed. “I love you.” He smiled down at me, “I’m going to run you a warm Epsom salt bath, it will help with the swelling on your ass.” He smirked at me, and I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. He nuzzled into my shoulder, and I ran my fingers through his hair. 

“I love you too, Ben.” I sighed contented. 

He pushed off the bed and walked into the bathroom, where I heard him turn on the water in the oversized bathtub. Slowly, I rolled over on the bed and stood up, walking towards the restroom. I went and used the toilet before joining Ben beside the bathtub, where I was pleasantly surprised to see he had added his body wash into the water, forming a beautiful sudsy pool of water for us to step into. 

He held his hand out for me, and I accepted it, stepping down into the oversized tub. He stepped into it behind me and maneuvered himself so that I was sitting in between his legs, my back resting on his chest. 

“I had a lovely time in London, Ben.” I leaned my head back on his shoulder, rolling my head to the side, looking up at him. His honey eyes met mine, and he bent down, his lips catching mine. 

Once my lips were released by him, he smiled down at me, “I had more fun in Paris, I got to meet my future in-laws and ask the most amazing woman ever to be wife.” 

_MELT._

This man was going to be my death. Every time I thought I was prepared for him, he surprised me again. He was so much more than I could have ever deserved. “How soon are you thinking of when you want to get married, Ben?” I looked at him, my expression was utterly relaxed and satiated. 

Ben leaned back down, kissing me gently. “Whenever you’re ready, tomorrow, next week, next month, please not next year.” He laughed softly. 

I giggled, catching his lips. “What about two months from now? That gives me enough time to plan, I think.” He froze above me, and I felt his smile as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue across my bottom lip. I grinned as he pulled back. 

He looked younger than he ever had before, the warmth in his eyes as he looked down at me radiating into me. “That’s perfect.” He leaned back down and kissed my nose before relaxing into the bath and wrapping his arms tighter around me. 

I giggled to myself, “Ben, you know if we do two and a half months, we could time it just right and get married on May the fourth.” The snort that came out of the man behind me was something that would come out of Chewie. He didn’t hesitate, “You son of a bitch, I’m in.” 

_We had a wedding date._


End file.
